


Deber y Liberación

by WolfVirgoAO3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Incest, M/M, Multi, Police
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVirgoAO3/pseuds/WolfVirgoAO3
Summary: Su mayor sueño es ser detective, su pareja Feliciano no lo acepta, pero Gilbert le dará la oportunidad para ser lo que siempre tuvo destinado a ser. Además de liberar sus más grandes instintos.





	1. Nada es lo que parece

 

El oficial Ludwig Lenz  esperaba con infinita paciencia a la señora Hilda que relataba como es que su gato se había extraviado, Ludwig apuntaba cada detalle en su cuaderno, para luego suspirar y mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien, haré lo posible por encontrarlo- exclamó, mientras la señora Hilda que asentía con la cabeza, sonrió satisfecha, dejando al oficial Ludwig a cargo de su muy importante Señor Queso.

-Gracia jovencito, espero encontrar a mi amado Quesito, él no puede estar sólo- exclamó la mujer preocupada.

-Si señora Hilda, buscaré al señor Queso, para que usted recupere la paz- sonrió dejó a la señora Hilda, y entró a la patrulla para empezar el recorrido.

Su meta en la vida era la ley y la rectitud, es decir, amaba la justicia y se abrazaba a ella, no obstante, sólo le pasaban casos ridículamente sencillos, no es como si buscará problemas a la vuelta de la esquina, pero tampoco quería una vida fácil de policías.

Empezó su camino en los suburbios, lugares tranquilos, a diferencia de la ciudad, Ludwig mantenía su vigilancia, cuando noto a unos niños rodear un árbol, lanzaban piedras a lo alto de aquel majestuoso, Ludwig frunció el ceño, detuvo el vehículo y se acercó a los niños, miro más de cerca y se sorprendió, el gato de la señora Hilda, o más bien el señor Quesito se encontraba asustado en una rama, mientras los niños jugaban a arrojarle piedras.

Ludwig se molestó, llamó la atención de los jóvenes inmaduros, un discurso sobre lo mal que esta el maltrato hacia los animales, dejó a los niños apenados y jurando que jamás lo volverían a hacer, mientras Ludwig trepaba al árbol para alcanzar al pequeño y asustado gato amarillos, él era más de perros, pero la pequeña criatura se enrollo en su brazo, asustado y lanzando pequeños maullidos que hicieron que el corazón de Ludwig se enterneciera, sonrió acariciando al pequeño mínimo de cola rayada, y la tranquilizó.

El pequeño gato empezó a ronronear, lo cual le dio a entender que también le gustaban los gatos, por lo que sonrió y colocó al gato tranquilamente en el asiento delantero,  se preguntaba si todos los gatos eran así, y cuanto le costaría conseguir un gato, aunque sus planes para tener sus propios perros aún estaban en progreso, empezó a planear la de tener algún gato tan bien educado como el señor Quesito que miraba por la ventana sorprendido.

Cuando terminó de regresar al gato, Ludwig fue a la oficina a hacer el reporte de la llamada de la señora Hilda, revisaba por última vez la escritura, y margen, pues le fascinaba mostrar organización en cada reporte, para luego ser entregado a una enorme caja de archivos, mientras caminaba se estampó con una persona.

-Cuidado Oficial- una voz rasposa pero divertida lo hizo mirar.

-Una disculpa- mencionó observando al sujeto, cabello albino, que caía rebeldemente en la mirada rojiza, un hombre no mayor de 30 años, abrigo negro que remarcaba más sus tez blanca,  en el brazo la insignia de la Interpol, aquello lo hizo sorprenderse.

-Está bien- el sujeto le regaló una sonrisa, y siguió su camino, Ludwig suspiro, quería ser un detective, pero sabía la poca experiencia en campo para serlo, y sin embargo haberse estampado con aquel sujeto que en sus aires indicaba que era un detective experto, le hizo recordar a su madre, Julchen, una detective imparable, y con grandes deseos de hacer justicia.

Pero como cada día, en su azote de realidad, descubría que le faltaba mucha experiencia en trabajo de campo, pero aquello no lo desanimaba, al contrario lo invitaba a esforzarse más por cumplir aquel sueño.

Dejó el reporte en una carpeta que colocó en el archivero, y sonrió, Ludwig estaba emocionado, parecía que a ver visto a aquel detective lo había puesto de buen humor.

La mañana siguiente Ludwig despertó como siempre a temprana hora, se apresuró a preparar el desayuno, quería unas salchichas, pero Feliciano no había hecho las compras, así que de mala gana, cocino unos huevo, miro el reloj dejando escapar un suspiro para notar que ya era hora de despertar a su pareja.

-Vamos amor, prepare el desayuno- exclamó el rubio acercándose a la cama, y jalando un poco al moreno.

-No quiero- exclamó caprichoso, y Ludwig gimió irritado.

-Vamos Feliciano, ya levantarte o te dejaré- ordenó Ludwig saliendo de la habitación que compartían, sirvió un plato y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Veeeee Ludwig, dame de comer- grito Feliciano.

-Ahí está, come mientras me preparo- comentó dejando al italiano sólo.

Todo mantenía un estricto orden, desde su forma de vestirse hasta su forma de hacer las camas, Ludwig se colocó su placa en el pecho, su pistola en su cintura, asegurando el seguro, y se miró al espejo para peinar su cabello rubio hacia atrás, para luego colocar su gorra, algunas compañeras le habían dicho que Ludwig le combinaba bien la gorra remarcaba aquella profundos ojos azules, sonrió satisfecho al ver su pulcra imagen.

-Ludwig, déjame acompañarte- grito el italiano, Ludwig mira a Feliciano, aún no estaba vestido para ir a trabajar.

-Mejor te veo en la estación, se ve que te falta bastante para prepararte- sonrió forzado, el moreno suspiro derrotado, dejando ir al rubio.

Ludwig se sintió culpable de dejar a su novio en el departamento, sin embargo le gustaba ser puntual a cualquier costo, además de que Feliciano era un policía de tránsito,  por lo que podían llegar un poco tarde, suspiro derrotado, dejó que sus pensamientos corrieron a otra dirección, o la culpa lo carcomería, algo que últimamente le pasaba en su relación de 5 años con el italiano.

Recordó el día en que lo conoció, fue una tarde soleada, paseaba por el jardín de la universidad de policías, buscando su salón para el día siguiente llegar puntual, cuando escucho algunos gritos y lloriqueos, intrigado siguió el sonido descubriendo como una banda de jóvenes golpeaba a un chico moreno, débil y sin condición para una pelea, quien era el origen de los grito, Ludwig los detuvo, y así conoció a su débil compañero.

Detuvo la oleada de recuerdos de la universidad, no los necesitaba, y para ser sinceros, no los quería, no obstante su mente dio un giro inesperado cuando la imagen del detective llegó, aquel hombre de aires superiores, todo su caminar le decía que era un hombre de pocas palabras y mucha acción, tal y como le gustaba a Ludwig, sabía que detrás de aquella apariencia débil, escondía un hombre fuerte, astuto y peligroso.

Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, separando la realidad de su imaginación que empezaba a desbordarse, pues Ludwig quería ser como aquel hombre, quería ser un detective astuto y peligroso.

Llegó puntual a la estación, tal y como le gustaba, llegó a su escritorio y empezó a manejar algunos archivos, luego comió unas donas que después quemaría en el ejercicio de la noche.

Leía algunos reportes de sus compañeros detectives, Vash y Liech, los gemelos eran dos años mayor que él, además de que alcanzaron a ser detectives hace un año, Ludwig los admiraba, después de dos casos resueltos por ellos, Ludwig se armó de valor y les pidió que le dejarán leer los reportes de sus investigaciones, además de dejarlo aprender de ellos, los gemelos se habían sorprendido, por lo que aceptaron, desde ahí, Ludwig cada noche estudia cada caso resuelto.

Ludwig tenía su estricto horario, así que guardo sus datos, agarró la chaqueta y empezaba a irse, cuando el teléfono en el escritorio de Vash empezó a sonar, Ludwig sabía que era una llamada de homicidio, pues ese era la jurisdicción de Vash y su hermana Liech, pero no se encontraban cerca, pues habían tenido otra llamada lejos de la estación.

-Contesta- ordenó el dueño de la voz rasposa, Ludwig miro al sujeto, suspiro tranquilo y contestó.

-Policía, policía- gritó una mujer asustada ante todo, apenas podía respirar, y Ludwig supo que aquella dama estaba en pánico.

-Tranquilícese señorita, y dígame ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Ludwig cortésmente, mientras sacaba su blog de notas.

-Un asesinato, escuche dos disparos, venga pronto- respondió la joven calmándose un poco.

-Dígame la dirección, la policía va en camino- confeso Ludwig, ya había aprendido de Liech de como calmar a las masas en pánico.

-Bien, es Calle San Ángel, Detroit 35- respondió la mujer, suspirando.

-Bien, vamos allá señorita...- dejó el espacio necesario para que aquella autora de la llamada contestará.

-Mary Meloni- contestó y la llamada se colgó, la sospecho golpeó su mente en cuanto escucho la llamada acabarse.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto el hombre albino, mirándolo, incitándolo a hacer algo innecesario.

-Revisare la escena, para corroborar la llamada, si hubo un asesinato, entonces llamará al equipo correspondiente- contestó, sintió como si aquella pregunta fuera un examen.

-Voy contigo- exclamó el hombre mirándolo divertido.

-Sin embargo, ¿Me daría su nombre?- pregunto mientras ambos iban a la patrulla correspondiente de Ludwig.

-Estoy seguro de que ya sabes mi asombroso nombre- replicó el hombre, tenía razón, Ludwig ya había investigado, aquel detective de la Interpol, era sin duda uno de clase A, él famosos detective Gilbert Beilschmidt, seleccionado de los mejores de Alemania, el país de origen de Ludwig, suspiro satisfecho al saber que aquel hombre era sin duda un ejemplo a seguir.

-Tiene razón, ya lo sé- dijo encendiendo el auto y dirigiéndose a la dirección dicha.

La casa era nueva, o tenía nueva pintura, olía a aceite  además de que la casa se veía recientemente pintada, las paredes de afuera eran de color rojo, y la puerta de una café caoba, el jardín se veía pulcro, rosales en el barandal, no se veían descuidada. Se veía tranquila por fuera, Ludwig observó todo el lugar seguido del detective, se acercó a la puerta, y la tocó esperando que alguien abriera, no hubo respuesta, miro la hendidura de la llave.

-No parece forzada, así que...- dijo se colocó los guantes y giro la perilla, la puerta se abrió.

-Mira nada más, ¡que desastre!-exclamó Gilbert mirando de lejos, Ludwig suspiro.

-Aquí Oficial Ludwig Lenz, tenemos un homicidio en la Calle San Ángel, Detroit 35, envíen a los encargados y a los gemelos- dijo por la radio que cargaba en su hombro derecho.

-Entendido- pronunció la voz de lo operadora,  Ludwig la conocía era una amiga de hace tiempo, de vez en cuando iban a tomar unos tragos, además era una cotilla, aquello no molestaba a Ludwig.

-Será difícil- exclamó Gilbert con pena, suspiro al ver la triste y cruel escena.

-Sé que es falta de respeto, pero ¿Puedo deducir y me diría si estoy bien o mal?- pregunto Ludwig a Gilbert quien lo miro extrañado.

-Adelante, es mejor que aburrirse mientras espero al equipo, pero...- se detuvo mirando aquellos ojos azules- Dame toda tu deducción desde el principio-.

-Bien, primer punto, supe que era una pareja cuando vi el jardín, las rosas están muy bien cuidadas, - dijo, Gilbert no dijo nada.- la puerta no está forzada o entró por otro lado o simplemente conocían al asesino-.

-¿Asesino?- pregunto Gilbert, Ludwig no se inmutó ante el tono intimidante.

-Aunque la escena parece que fue él  quien la mató y luego se suicidó, me parece erróneo, el hombre era zurdo pues muestra pequeño puntos de tinta  en su mano izquierda ¿Por qué disparó con la derecha?- pregunto, luego miro la escena.

-Bien, ¿Qué más?- pregunto Gilbert mirando al menor dejando vagar un rato en la escena.

-El asesino debió de ser conocido, pues no muestra signos de pelea- dedujo.

-¿Y el cuadro roto? y ¿las cosas de la chimenea tiradas?- señaló Gilbert con un lápiz.

-Fue a propósito, mira, cuando tu tiras algo por ira, arrastras todo, en cambio aquello parece ser seleccionado- dijo y suspiro-Ahora, ¿Dónde está Mary?- preguntó mirando cada rincón, siguió contando cada pista que tenía, y veía, hasta que llegaron los gemelos.

-Ludwig, gracias por cuidar la escena, y el jefe te busca, está enojado- dijo Vash su tono fue de burla, pero colocó sus manos en su pantalón, mirando la escena- ¿Tocaste algo?- .

-Nada, iré a ver que quiere el jefe- dijo y le dio los datos de la llamada a Liech, ella asintió y Ludwig regreso la patrulla, seguido de Gilbert.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban muertos?- pregunto Gilbert, Ludwig suspiro, sabía que le había faltado algo importante, sin embargo, no podía dar indicios de aquel dato, pues tenía algunas sospechas.

-Se supone que debían de haber muerto hace cuatro horas, cuando Mary llamó a la policía, pero...los cuerpos se veían más fríos, con sólo verlos puedo decir que tienen al menos 12 horas de muertos- exclamó Ludwig, Gilbert sólo asintió pero no dijo más.

Entraron a la estación, Gilbert fue por un café y galletas, mientras Ludwig dejaba su abrigo, cuando el grito retumbo en la estación asustando al menor.

-Ludwig, a mi oficina- grito Valti jefe de la estación,  y Ludwig supo que estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

El regaño fue doloroso, no debía contestar los teléfonos otra vez y estaría en el escritorio por una semana, Ludwig suspiro frustrado, saliendo de la oficina, se topó con aquel detective que lo miro divertido.

-Parece que tiene a detectives rebeldes- comentó con malicia mientras el rubio salía, Ludwig decidió ignorarlos, recogió sus cosas y salió de la estación, no estaba enojado, pero estaba algo frustrado, Gilbert no le había dicho si sus deducciones estaban bien y aquello era lo que más le molestaba.

Gilbert miraba al menor salir de la comisaría, sonrió aceptando el hecho que estaba ante un verdadero diamante en bruto listo para ser pulido.

-¿Quién es el joven?- pregunto al jefe de la estación Valti.

-Hablas de Ludwig Lenz, es uno de mis mejores policías, además de que quiere ser detective igual que su madre- confesó el jefe y sonrió- Busca la oportunidad-.

-Es bastante interesante, dedujo pistas importantes de la escena, lo quiero en el caso, ¿Puedo tenerlo?- pregunto Gilbert, pues el sería quien entrenaría a aquel diamante en bruto.

-Sólo como ayudante- contestó Valti, Gilbert estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía para no darle esperanzas falsas al menor, pero si Ludwig le demostraba ser observados y capaz de analizar escenas, Gilbert lo elevaría, le daría todo el material.

Tres sujetos eran muy sospechoso, y Ludwig hubiera empezado a sospechar si no fuera por las insignias de la Interpol en sus brazos, además de que los tres hombres se veían bastante intimidante.

Los dos últimos en llegar habían sido el Detective Antonio y el Detective Francis, ambos amigos y colegas de Gilbert que ayudarían a un caso de asesinato, justo el que Ludwig había atendido, porque claramente era un caso que venían siguiendo.

Para Ludwig, que le hayan pedido ser un ayudante de los tres detectives era sin duda una gran oportunidad, y así fue, aunque sólo traía dunas y café, para el quedarse a observar a los tres detectives era sin duda excepcional, además podía leer los reportes, pero para su mala suerte, el caso había terminado muy pronto, tan pronto que no pudo saborearlo como se debía, sentía que le faltaba más por aprender,

El caso era el típico; un hombre mataba a parejas felices con alguna incapacidad, debido a que sus padres, la madre ciega y drogadicta, y su padre alcohólico, lo habían violado cuando era niño, dejándolo con un trauma hacia las parejas de incapacidades, provocando que quisiera asesinarlos por lo ocurrido hacia él

Ludwig ya se había respondido la pregunta si estaba listo para tomar cualquier caso si es que lograba ser detective, debido a que a veces los casos eran crueles, y sobrepasaba la humanidad, dándole a Ludwig asco absoluto, pero debía enfrentar y defender a las personas de nobles pensamientos de aquellas manzanas podridas, así como evitar que se vuelvan manzanas podridas.

Triste fue el hecho que Feliciano no lo entiendo, y se había enojado con él por descuidarlo, dejándolo dormir en la sofá, donde reflexionaba de la relación que llevaban, Ludwig ya no la quería, no es que fuera insensible, pero pensaba que la relación sólo había crecido por protección al débil Feliciano, pero jamás lo había amado, y llegar aquella conclusión era del por qué Ludwig dejaba de pensar en los recuerdos de la universidad.

 

Gilbert caminaba por la estación, ya habían acabado el caso, y había visto la madurez del pequeño policía.

-Jefe Valti- sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, el nombrado sólo gruño.

-Se rápido, no tengo tiempo- dijo empujando el papeleo generado, pues parecía que el mundo jamás se detenía.

-Se me ha otorgado un caso en Londres, y quiero llevarme al oficial Ludwig- exclamó llegando al grano, comprendía que quizás estaba actuando apresuradamente, pero el potencial del oficial Ludwig lo intrigaba.

-¿En serio le darás la oportunidad?- aquello parecía alegrar al jefe, Gilbert asintió, por la reacción de aquel gruñón y mala cara jefe, supo que había tenido una buena corazonada.

-Vaya, aquel chico no te decepcionará, de verdad Ludwig Lenz es un excelente policía que llegará  a grandes puestos- comentó Valti, y Gilbert podía escuchar el orgullo como si de un padre se tratará, aquello sólo reafirmó su decisión.

-Dígale hoy, y me llama para decirme la decisión que haya tomado- dijo Gilbert levantándose de su asiento.

-Dirá que sí, él no se perdería esta importante oportunidad- confesó el jefe mirando el registro de números, buscando el número correspondiente al de Ludwig.

-No sé, ¿Qué me dice de su pareja Feliciano Vargas?- pregunto Gilbert, conocía al otro chico, y algo no le gustaba al verlo, pero tampoco podía seguir deduciendo por corazonadas.

-Oficial de tránsito, nada importante- la expresión de Valti cambio por una fracción de segundo, supo que estaba mal subestimar a aquel oficial de tránsito, salió de la oficina, dejando sólo al jefe.

Aquella mañana era una de las pocas que Ludwig disfrutaba, pues después de estar en el sillón, su cintura le dolía, despertó con pocos ánimos, se levantó a desayunar, pero su celular empezó a vibrar.

-Lenz - dijo preparando un huevo estrellado.

-Ludwig, rápido, te quiero en mi oficina- gritó su jefe, colgando, Ludwig se estremeció, y decidió comer rápido para llegar.

Término de arreglarse, quería despertar a Feliciano, pero aún no estaba listo, no quería disculparse de algo que no había tenido la culpa, salió del departamento.

Ludwig asomo su cabeza en la oficina de su jefe, había tocado, y por el gruñido supo que podía pasar, pero aún tenía algo de miedo, pues desde que llegó a la estación, todos lo miraban, aquello lo puso nervioso.

-Ludwig adelante, pasa- ordenó el jefe, Ludwig entró por completo sentándose en el asiento.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto, no recordaba hacer algo indebido que haya provocado un regaño.

-Sí, parece que alguien te ha puesto el ojo- dijo el jefe levantándose, luego sonrió, Ludwig no entendía lo que aquello quería decir.

-Perdón- dijo sin entender.

-Al detective Gilbert Beilschmidt le han ofrecido un caso en Londres, y él quiere llevarte- confesó su jefe tocando el hombro del menor, como si de un padre se tratará.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, no creía que aquel detective le había ofrecido una oportunidad de oro.

-Así es, pero dime Ludwig, ¿Aceptas?-  pregunto su jefe volviendo a su silla. Ludwig se emocionó.

-Claro que aceptó, por favor déjeme ir- exclamó el rubio, la emoción se veía en sus ojos azules.

-Sabes, si estudias bien, hasta puedes regresar aquí como detective, demonios una llamada de ese tipo y puedes tomar mi puesto- contestó Valti, no había envidia en las palabras, pero muchos sabían que Valti quería a su escuadrón, y se enorgullecía de la mayoría, Ludwig estaba estupefacto.

-Es la oportunidad que esperaba, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora, sólo dame tu reporte, Beilschmidt te pasara la demás información- comentó sacando el teléfono y marcando

-Sí señor, iré a hacerlos- exclamó Ludwig saliendo de la oficina.

-Hemos escuchado la noticia- la voz de Vash lo sorprendió, y miro a los gemelos acercarse.

-Felicidades- dijo Liech.

-Gracias, es una gran oportunidad- comentó Ludwig la emoción aún no salía de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado eufórico moviendo sus manos.

-Mi hermano y yo fuimos ascendidos de la misma manera- comentó Liech mirando a su hermano.

-Estas oportunidades se dan muy pocas veces, es bueno saber que aceptaste, de haberte negado, nosotros mismos te hubiéramos golpeado- exclamó Vash, ellos sabían de los sueños del rubio alemán.

-¿Qué dijo Feliciano?- pregunto Liech, también sabían de sus relaciones, y Ludwig sabía que aquello no le gustaría al italiano.

-No le he dicho, pero no puedo dejar mi sueño por él- sonrió una liberación cuando la frase, los gemelos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Si no eres tú, no será nadie, buena suerte-dijeron y dejaron a Ludwig que aunque había bajado su ánimo, decidió no ponerle importancia, al final, ya había aceptado la oferta y para nada se arrepentía.

En la tarde, terminó su informe sobre su aceptación al caso del cual se le había invitado,  tocó la puerta de su jefe.

-Adelante- grito Valti, Ludwig entró y noto que Gilbert estaba ahí.

-Veo que ha aceptado- contestó Gilbert mirando al menor.

-Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad- agradeció Ludwig, Gilbert río por debajo.

-Tú te la has ganado- respondió, mientras Valti suspiro.

-Mira, hasta es pulcro en los informes- señaló dándole la hoja a Gilbert, este lo leyó y asintió.

-Definitivamente eres una joyita- exclamó Gilbert, regreso la hoja mientras Valti firmaba los papeles.

-Ludwig; placa y pistola- ordenó Valti, Ludwig dejó los elementos en el escritorio, Valti los recogió y suspiro.

-Espero fundir la placa- exclamó, Ludwig se asustó, pero luego noto la risa del mayor- así, hacer la placa de detective-.

-Aprenderás conmigo, obvio llegarás para ser un detective- se levantó Gilbert, luego miro a Ludwig.

-Dentro de dos días, en el San Francisco, Hangar 4, a las 7:30 am, ahí te esperaré- ordenó para salir de la oficina, Ludwig miro a Valti.

-Muchas gracias señor- exclamó Ludwig y Valti negó

-Tienes mañana para hacer maletas, y vete ya- dijo, escondiendo un poco la tristeza de dejar ir a Ludwig.

-Hasta pronto señor- dijo Ludwig despidiéndose, estaba a punto de salir, pero rápidamente abrazo al jefe y salió corriendo cuando Valti grito.

La emoción no lo abandonaba, al salir de la estación, Ludwig camino esperando que su corazón se calmara, sacó su billetera y bajo la luz de un poste, saco la foto de su amada madre, una rubia de mirada traviesa, que portaba su uniforme, en aquella fotografía, la mujer abrazaba a su hijo, un feliz Ludwig de apenas ocho años.

-Lo lograré mamá- dijo, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, estaba feliz, pues pronto seria como su madre, se limpió las mejillas húmedas, y siguió su camino.

Llegó a su departamento y noto las velas prendidas dándole una dirección, Ludwig suspiro frustrado, y empezó a apagarlas, siguiendo aquella dirección, cuando llegó, noto a Feliciano en la cocina, por el olor había cocinado pasta, otra vez.

-Ludwig, prepare pasta, para dejar de estar molestos- explicó el italiano al notar la presencia del alemán.

-Yo...- algún día le diría que odiaba la pasta, además de que no se disculparía.

-Vamos, siéntate- dijo Feliciano, Ludwig se sentó, luego suspiro.

-Feliciano, tengo que decirte algo importante, así que presta atención- exclamó Ludwig dejando el tenedor a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto angustiado Feliciano.

-Me iré a Londres, me ofrecieron ayudar ahí- dijo, Feliciano negó.

-¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?- pregunto dolido, y Ludwig no le iba a señalar que hace unos días le había hecho una escena.

-Porque era una decisión rápido, no perderé esta oportunidad Feliciano- dijo, aun controlando su ira.

-No es justo, yo te necesito aquí- exclamó el italiano, haciendo berrinche.

-No, lo que no es justo es que cada vez que yo intento hacer cumplir mi sueño, tú hagas cada escena y berrinche- exclamó Ludwig, dolido por aquellos reproches sin causa.

-Pero...no quiero que te alejes- dijo mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tengo que para cumplir mi sueño, y la verdad, estoy algo harto de esto, Si no eres capaz de aceptar mis decisiones, sabes esto se termi...- quiso decir pero Feliciano lo abrazo.

-Está bien, la acepto, pero regresa lo más pronto- exclamó, a Ludwig no les gustaba la idea, aun así suspiro.

Durmió otra vez en el sillón pero esta vez por decisión propia, se preguntaba si estaba siendo egoísta, pero entre sus recuerdos, nunca había sujetado al italiano, de hecho hasta lo había animado para que hiciera lo que deseará, por lo que tenía derecho de querer cumplir sus sueño, esperaba que Feliciano entendiera, pero había sido ingenuo.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, decidió que era mejor dejarlo, no había opción, jamás colocaría el amor ante su sueño, aunque ya había aceptado que no sentía amor pasional, sentía fraternidad, pero no amor, por aquel italiano, y si iba a ir a un nuevo lugar, era buena idea dejar cabos sueltos, sin más y decidido ante todo, dio que los brazos de Morfeo lo arrullaran.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tarde, quería tener muchas energías para el día siguiente, se vistió de ropa informal y desayuno apenas un café y algo de pan, salió al centro comercial para ir a comprar una maleta decente, también algunos complementos, regresó a su casa, dobló pulcramente su ropa, llevando consigo lo más importante, tomó pluma y papel y empezó a escribir la carta a Feliciano, cuando acabo, tomó las maletas y salió de la casa.

-Vash, ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tú casa?- pregunto tomando un taxi, las calles estaban llenas.

-Claro, ven de una vez, estamos en la casa- sugirió Vash.

-Bien, iré allá- acepto, entró al único taxi que le hizo la parada, suspiro, lo que hizo marcaba el final de su vieja vida, e iniciaba una nueva.

Llegó a casa de los gemelos,  tocó la puerta y Liech lo recibió, Ludwig sabía que los gemelos tenían un buen sueldo, aquello no envidiaba, pero quería trabajar para ganar lo mismo.

-Bienvenido- Liech lo dejó pasar, le indicó dónde dejará sus maletas, para que mañana pudiera recogerlas pronto.

-Hola Lud- saludo Vash sentado en el sofá, ambos veían una película- Comeremos sopa instantánea, espero no te moleste-.

-Claro que no, lo que me ofrezca está bien- dijo cortésmente, no podía ser exigente.

-Así que problemas en el paraíso- exclamó Vash, se escuchó el ruido del microondas, y Liech se levantó a atender.

-Creo que dejó de ser un paraíso hace tiempo- debía estar triste, pues había terminado su relación de 5 años, pero la verdad, estaba más emocionado

-Te entendemos, tú debes seguir tu camino- intervino Liech, dejando la sopa instantáneas, dando una a Ludwig que aceptó gustoso.

-Jamás límite a Feliciano, así que quería que él me dejará, me deseará fuerte, pero fue lo contrario- confesó Ludwig mientas miraba a los gemelos, realmente era sorprendente el parecido de ambos jóvenes, su cabello del color de la arena, y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con comprensión.

-Supongo, la verdad, fui afortunado de ser aceptado con mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que si a ella la llamaban, la hubiera apoyado- dijo Vash, sorbiendo la sopa.

-Igual sería lo mismo de mi lado, estaría triste, pero sería más feliz viendo a mi hermano cumplir su sueño- exclamó la chica, ambos eran buenos hermanos.

Ambos hermanos se apoyaban, a veces al verlos, le llegaba el repentino deseo de tener un hermano,  quizás lo apoyaría en este caso, pero había sido hijo único, así que la idea de tener un hermano se desvaneció ante la realidad.

-Vamos Ludwig, no te desanimes, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo- comentó Vash, mientras Liech asentía, ambos lo miraron con aprobación, y fue suficiente para Ludwig, la emoción volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, pues al final, mañana empezaría su nuevo viaje.

Ludwig se levantó temprano, no deseaba molestar a los gemelos, así que se preparó para salir de la casa, pero Liech y Vash estaban sentados en la cocina, con un café y galletas en mano, Liech le preparo un pequeño almuerzo para el camino, sonrió, tenía buenos amigos, cuando terminó, se despidió de los hermanos, y salió de la casa, tomó un taxi que lo dejó en el hangar, y se asombró del pequeño pero bonito avión estacionado en la zona.

-Llegas temprano, oficial Ludwig- exclamó Gilbert, se acercaban con un vaso humeante de café en la mano izquierda y un pastelito en la otra mano.

-Bueno, estoy emocionado- confesó el rubio que no había podido dormir por la emoción.

-Espero que tengas aquella emoción como defensa del despiadado y ridículo Gilbert- exclamó Francia detrás del menor,  Ludwig se alejó, pues de todos Francis le incomodaba, pues había investigado que aquel detective francés, era un pervertido con cualquier humano.

-O del violento e irracional cuando no tiene comida- respondió Antonio acercándose, ambos rieron ante la mala cara de Gilbert, para Ludwig, Antonio había sido más tranquilo, y su investigación le decía que se veía ridículamente ingenuo, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Nadie pidió su opinión,  suban al avión- exclamó el albino enojado, los otros detectives rieron ante la rabieta, Ludwig sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Vamos, deja tus maletas en aquella estación- ordenó Gilbert, Ludwig asintió y dejó sus maletas, menos el pequeño almuerzo que le preparo Liech, así subió al avión.

El avión no era lujoso, pero tampoco era clase común, y Ludwig disfruto de cada atención hacia su persona.

-Haremos algunas paradas- informó Gilbert desde su asiento, que se encontraba adelante de Ludwig, Francis y Antonio estaban del otro lado.

-Yo regresó a Francia- exclamó el francés mirando su celular, y suspiro ansioso.

-Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas en España- comentó Antonio, comiendo unos cacahuetes.

-¿Puedes creerlo Ludwig? Me abandonan- exclamó Gilbert fingiendo dolor pero su sonrisa demostraba otra cosa.

-Deberías agradecernos Ludwig,  Gilbert odia quedarse sólo, así que te trajo- exclamó Antonio tomando un poco de queso.

-Lárguense, quien los necesita- finalizó Gilbert, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ludwig sin darse cuenta.

Antes de llegar a Francia, Ludwig sacó su almuerzo, pues temía a que se empezará a descomponerse.

-Qué lindo, te prepararon un almuerzo- se burló el francés, Ludwig lo ignoro, abriendo el contenedor, noto algunos dulces, y unas salchichas en forma de pulpo, sonrió ante el tierno detalle.

-¿Me das?- pregunto Gilbert mirando aquella comida, Ludwig asintió, ofreciendo su almuerzo.

-Tu novio debió de hacer esto muy detalladamente- exclamó Antonio tomando un. Dulce del contenedor.

-Creo que no termine en buenos términos con él para que me preparará algo, mi amiga Liech me lo regaló- confeso Ludwig.

-Ya veo, bueno, tus razones debiste tener, pero siendo detective, muy difícil viene alguien que entienda nuestros horarios flexibles- anunció Francis, tomando un dulce, Gilbert tomó otra salchicha.

-Sabe delicioso- exclamó Gilbert, Antonio negó.

-Los alemanes son raros- dijeron riendo por debajo, mientras ambos alemanes disfrutaban de las salchichas.

Unos suaves toques en su hombro lo hicieron despertarse, Gilbert lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hemos llegado, vamos- ordenó, Ludwig se levantó, estiró sus extremidades entumecidas, escucho sus huesos tronar ante el estirón.

Bajo del avión notando el hangar, era de noche, jamás imagino que su nueva vida empezará de noche, Gilbert lo miraba, sus ojos rojos eran iluminados por la luz de los faroles, y suspiro, se veía radiante y confiado.

-Bienvenido a Londres, cuando acabes aquí, tu nueva vida empezará- exclamó, su sonrisa mostraba una promesa que Ludwig sabía que cumpliría, había tomado una buena decisión, sintió calor en su corazón, una ráfaga de aire frío soplo en su rostro y supo que en verdad no se había equivocado.

 


	2. Arthur, Yao, y Kiku, nuevos jefes y compañeros.

 

Tomaron un taxi, Ludwig miro su celular, notando que habían llegado a las 11:30 de la noche, del día lunes.  
-Mañana martes, debemos presentarnos con Arthur Kirkland- dijo el albino en tono hastiado.  
-¿Arthur Kirkland?, ¿El famoso detective de Inglaterra?- pregunto Ludwig asombrado ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del mayor.  
-No lo llames así, le subes el ego a aquel anciano- molesto Gilbert, Ludwig sonrió, miraba las calles de Londres, antiguas y con elegancia en sus casas, quizás en un tiempo libre tomaría algunas fotos.  
-Así que... ¿Estaremos en un hotel?- pregunto de la nada, mirando a Gilbert, su postura era cansada, pero elegante, miraba el oscuro paisaje.  
-No, me prestaron un departamento- confesó luego dejó de mirar la ventana para observar a Ludwig, su mirada puso nervioso al menor.  
-Ya veo, supongo que no pagarán la estancia-contestó, había traído sus fondos monetarios para alguna emergencia.  
-Ese tacaño de Arthur no da dinero, es el más tacaño con el dinero, pero....el bastardo es adinerado- gruñó Gilbert, luego resoplo, Ludwig dedujo que era para calmar su envidia.  
-Pero la paga debe ser buena- no quería sonar avaricioso, pero debía de mostrar interés aun cuando de verdad no le interesaba, había llegado a aprender, no a comprar.  
-Sabes, tú recibirás 30% menos gracias al gran favor- contestó Gilbert con la sonrisa más atractiva y maliciosa.  
-Supongo que es para gastos de comida y eso, odiaría que fuera para ganarme las referencias- contestó Ludwig casual, esperando que el mayor bromeara al respecto.  
-Claro, de hecho era broma, recibirás tu propia paga- concluyó Gilbert, Ludwig noto que su sonrisa era sincera, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana antes de que algunos pensamientos pasarán por su mente.  
Llegaron al departamento, bastante cómodo, un sillón rojo con la televisión delante adornaba la sala, la cocina estaba limpia y equipada con todo los artículos, por el corredor se mostraba fotos de personas que Ludwig desconocía, pero con el tiempo investigaría, la habitación era sencilla, dos camas separadas por una cómoda, la ventana en medio de la habitación, y un mueble al lado de cada cama, era un departamento cómodo.  
-¿Quién te prestó el departamento?- pregunto, no cualquiera prestaba un lugar tan lindo.  
-Un amigo, sólo tengo cinco meses para entregarlo- confirmó Gilbert, dejó sus maletas en el recibidor junto con las de Ludwig.  
-Vamos, acomodemos nuestras maletas, hay que dormir temprano para mañana ver a Arthur- ordenó el albino tomando sus maletas, y dirigiéndose a la habitación.  
-Bien, vamos- dijo Ludwig agarrando sus maletas, entró a la habitación, sintió a Gilbert pasar apresuradamente a su lado.  
-Pido la izquierda- dijo Gilbert arrojándose a la cama, estirando su esbelto cuerpo, Ludwig noto aquel acto, algo infantil, pero sonrió, fue por su maleta para empacar cada una de su ropa, Gilbert hizo lo mismo, guardando las maletas en un armario.  
-Tomemos un café y vayamos a la cama, mañana será estresante- declaró Gilbert dirigiéndose a la cocina, preparó la tetera, cuando el vapor salió, Gilbert tomó las tazas del aparador superior y sirvió el agua humeante, le entregó la taza a Ludwig para que preparará su café a gusto.  
Tomaron café con algunas galletas, el silencio era tranquilo, y reconfortante, Ludwig suspiro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas empezar, estaba eufórico, pero también cansado del viaje.  
-Entonces...espero que puedas soportar el régimen de trabajo- comentó casualmente, y Ludwig sonrió  
-Haré todo lo posible por soportarlo, quiero ser detective- anunció dando un sorbo de café, Gilbert enarco una ceja.  
-Esa es la actitud, no quería ser impertinente hace un momento, pero pensé que estabas algo decaído por tu ruptura, creo- dijo Gilbert comiendo una galleta.  
-No, bueno, yo también pensé que estaría así, pero admito que deseo cumplir mi sueño de ser detective, y si mi ex no lo entiende, entonces...no quiero lazos que me aten- explicó Ludwig encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Buena frase, eres joven, cumple tu sueño, tienes tiempo para el amor, pero pocas oportunidades salen para los trabajos deseados- concluyó Gilbert suspirando.  
-Mis amigos dijeron lo mismo, así que no me arrepiento, además, era hora de cambiar de aires- exclamó Ludwig, Gilbert asintió.  
-Vamos, mañana será un largo día, nos iremos de aquí a las 7:30, levántate temprano- ordenó Gilbert tomando su taza, lavándola y dejándola en su lugar, aquel acto hizo sonreír a Ludwig, parecía que su nuevo compañero sería organizado y eso le encantaba.  
A la mañana siguiente, Ludwig se levantó ante el sonido de su alarma, notó que su compañero ya estaba despierto, así que Ludwig agarró su ropa y espero a que saliera del baño, Gilbert salió con una toalla enredada en su cintura, Ludwig no quería ver, pero el cuerpo de albino mantenía muchas marcas, y supuso que eran por el trabajo.  
-Vamos, es tu turno, mientras colocare el café para desayunar- exclamó Gilbert riendo, Ludwig asintió, y entró al baño.  
Era extraño no verse con uniforme de policía, pero su nueva vida necesitaba más gabardinas, y pantalones, en resumen, trajes, Ludwig notaba la calidad de los trajes de Gilbert, eran de buen material, se veían a simple vista, pues parecían a su medida, dejaban ver su porte, combinado con su elegancia natural, quizás él también se vería poderoso, aunque aún no lo era, escucho el gritó de Gilbert llamándolo a desayunar, sería lo mismo que la noche anterior.  
La vestimenta de Gilbert era bastante simple, pero se veía muy bien, como siempre aquella gabardina le daba la aparecería de ser un tipo de cuidado, y su corbata tenía un nudo elegante, no parecía característico de él.  
-Vaya, te queda ser detective, te va mejor el traje- dijo Gilbert sentándose a desayunar, Ludwig se sorprendió.  
-Uhm, gracias, la verdad me siento extraño- confesó, sentándose en el lugar donde una taza humeante esperaba en la mesa.  
-Lo entiendo, me paso lo mismo cuando subí de nivel, me costó trabajo dejar el uniforme- río el albino recordando aquellos tiempos.  
-Supongo que tardaré en acostumbrarme- exclamó riendo.  
Salieron del departamento exactamente a la hora, cerrando la puerta con seguro, su caminar era rápido y seguro.  
-Hoy iremos a hacer una copia de llave, además de que traeremos suministros para la semana, odio comer en restaurantes- informó Gilbert.  
-¿Podemos cambiar monedas?- pregunto Ludwig, llevaba dinero, pero debía cambiarlos a euros.  
-Por supuesto, cambiamos las monedas, mientras deja que yo pagué- exclamó Gilbert, haciendo la parada a un taxi.  
El edificio era enorme y con ventanas de cristal, que reflejaban el sol, dando un brillo de elegancia y limpieza, Ludwig se asombró del enorme edificio.  
-No es tan bonito, pero admito que tuve la misma reacción- Gilbert avanzó, las escaleras eran anchas, y la entrada eran puertas de cristal que registraban la entrada por sensor.  
-Vaya, sí que es de buena calidad- dijo Ludwig sorprendido, pero resoplo cuando vio el lugar por dentro.  
La vigilancia estaba al frente de la habitación, pasaba por los sensores y escáner, Ludwig se asombró de la tecnología utilizada.  
Gilbert se apresuró a mostrar su identificación a la recepcionista, esta sonrió en silencio tecleando en su computadora.  
-Bienvenido detective Beilschmidt- dijo regresando su identificación, Ludwig miro con asombro la sonrisa coqueta de la mujer.  
-Gracias, por cierto, este de aquí es Ludwig Lenz, será mi acompañante- informó, la señorita miro a Ludwig.  
-Si viene con usted puede pasar sin necesidad de identificación, hasta que el detective Arthur lo decida- contestó la chica, Ludwig miro su placa colocado en su pecho, "Elena Sefardí, leyó.  
-Le agradezco, vamos Ludwig- ordenó el mayor, adentrándose, las escaleras se dividían en dos direcciones, Gilbert le mostró el camino.  
-La verdad, me gustaría seguir contemplando aquel enorme edificio- exclamó Ludwig siguiendo a Gilbert.  
-Podrás hacerlo, pero por el momento debemos llegar antes de que Arthur pida mi cabeza- reconoció Gilbert entrando al elevador.  
Entraron a una sala con una mesa circular en medio, las sillas estaban vacías y una gran pantalla se mostraba adelante de la oficina, la enorme ventana de cristal daba demasiada luz natural, Gilbert suspiro tranquilamente, y se sentó.  
-Estamos bastante seguros, aún no llega Kirkland- anunció, pero un carraspeo asustó a los presentes.  
-Me pregunto, ¿Qué tipo de detective eres?- la voz tranquila pero con una pequeña burla, sorprendió a Ludwig, quien se sentó al lado de Gilbert, la silla delante de la pantalla se giró para dar a conocer el dueño de la voz, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sus cejas pobladas mostraban un rostro serio.  
-Soy de los mejores, si no, no me hubieras llamado- sonrió Gilbert malicioso, Ludwig supo que ambos eran amigos.  
-¿Y él es?- pregunto en tono de sorpresa, aún no soltaba su taza de té.  
-Ludwig, viene a estudiar- dijo Gilbert con toques de orgullo, Ludwig se sintió cohibido.  
-Oh no, otro más, Yao también me informo que traerá un pececito- dijo aquel hombre de cejas pobladas.  
-Ah, Ludwig te presentó al amargado de Arthur Kirkland, jefe de la unidad de Londres de la Interpol, y más cosas que no pronunciare- presentó Gilbert cuando Arthur dejó su taza de té.  
-Si bueno, la envidia hace los resúmenes de una presentación- aclaró Arthur, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia Gilbert, quien sólo sonrió.  
-Este chico es Ludwig Lenz, lo encontré en la estación de policía de un pequeño pueblo- exclamó Gilbert, ambos se miraron desafiando cualquier cosa, Ludwig sólo lograba deducir que quizás la relación era de amigo- enemigo.  
-Por suerte, estoy de buen humor, porque aunque seas el mejor de inteligencia alemana Gilbert, te mandaría a cortar la cabeza- pronunció Arthur como si de una sentencia se tratará.  
-Sí, lo notó, ¿Acaso mi asombrosa presencia te puso de buen humor?- pregunto, pero la mirada de Arthur lo hizo reír, lo suficientemente alto para que le empujaran una galleta en la boca, cambiando de risas a un ahogamiento.  
-Como sea, esperemos a Yao para darles el informe- dijo Arthur mientras Gilbert se ahogaba con una galleta, Ludwig trató de ayudarlo, así que le dio palmaditas a la espalda del detective albino.  
La puerta se abrió revelando dos figuras, de estatura mediana, ambos llevaban traje, aunque uno tenía su cabello recogido con una coleta.  
-Buen día, empezaron temprano- dijo el hombre que tenía su cabello amarrado, por el acento Ludwig dedujo que era chino.  
-De hecho, llegan algo tarde, Yao te presentó a Ludwig Lenz, un pececito nuevo- dijo mientras Yao miraba a Ludwig detenidamente, después de una evaluadora mirada, Yao sonrió  
-Mi nombre es Yao Wang y este de aquí es Kiku Honda- dijo y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, Kiku se sentó a su lado.  
-Me trajeron novatos, merecen ser ahorcados- exclamó el inglés sacando unos papeles debajo de la mesa, Ludwig supuso que había un cajón secreto.  
-Pero...traemos unos buenos novatos, Gilbert es el mejor en detectar detectives- dijo Yao, y Gilbert sonrió  
-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tienes buen ojo- regreso el cumplido, ganándose un azote del folder, Ludwig observó a Arthur que miraba a ambos detectives con desagrado.  
-Ya señoritas, las traje aquí para trabajar, no para que coquetearan- exclamó furioso.  
-Envidioso- murmuró Gilbert abriendo el folder, ignorando la mirada de odio por parte del inglés, Ludwig sonrió y se acercó a Gilbert.  
Ambos leían la carpeta de un hombre no más de 45 años, asesinado de una forma cruel, como si de un animal se tratara.  
-A ver, ya que sus mentores son unos inútiles, yo les preguntare ¿Qué logran ver?- pregunto Arthur mirando a los jóvenes pupilos, su mirada era evaluadora, perspicaz, su tono de voz le provocaba escalofríos.  
-Por la posición del hombre, se nota que quería dejar claro la sumisión- exclamó Kiku, mirando el historial.  
-¿Qué más?- pregunto mirando a Ludwig, este sólo miraba el expediente.  
-El hombre es de gran físico, significa que quiere dar a entender su supremacía- contestó Kiku, Ludwig seguía sin hablar.  
-Tu pececito se está quedando atrás Gilbert- se burló Arthur, pero Gilbert sólo sonrió.  
-Tranquilo, a su tiempo- contestó Gilbert, evaluando a Ludwig, quien fruncía el ceño.  
-Hay más- dijo Ludwig bajando el archivo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Arthur, sacando algunos lápices.  
-No creo he hayas llamado al mejor detective de Alemania, y al mejor de China, por un simple caso, ya debe de haber más casos parecidos, y por lo que noto, los casos tiene de separación entre mes y mes y medio- dijo Ludwig moviendo algunas notas.  
-¿Acaso necesitas más casos para sacar alguna pista?- Arthur intimidó a Ludwig, mirándolo con furia, el menor trago en seco ante tal acto amenazante, pero se tranquilizó cuando Gilbert colocó su mano en la rodilla y le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión.  
-Si, por que estos asesinatos son en serie, y toma un mes para acercarse a la víctima, pues según el informe, muestra que no había datos de forcejeo, ni por parte de la víctima, ni por el asesino- exclamó Ludwig, luego miro la imagen.-Es demasiado pulcro, debe pensar mucho para dejar su escena-.  
-Me han traído buenos peces- sonrió Arthur, sacó del cajón tres folders más, cada folder tenía tres casos similares.  
-Bueno, esto es interesante- anuncio Gilbert, la pantalla se encendió mostrando un mapa.  
-No sólo es aquí, se han presentado casos similares en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, España y Taiwán- confesó Arthur, todos miraron la pantalla, mostraba el caso, y también mostraba al detective a cargo del caso en el país.  
-¿Secta?- pregunto Kiku, mirando a Wang.  
-¿Familiares?- replicó Ludwig observando a Gilbert.  
-No lo sé, cada detective tiene su caso, ustedes tiene a estos tres que aparecieron en Londres- anunció, se dio la vuelta - Gilbert, Yao, ya saben que hacer, aquí será su oficina- dijo Arthur, Gilbert se levantó junto con Yao, llevándose consigo los informes, detrás de ellos iban Ludwig y Kiku.  
-A los nuevos les advierto que bajo mi jurisdicción no quiero errores, aquí no hay segundas oportunidades, un error y me encargaré de eliminarlos en cualquier lado- amenazó Kirkland.  
-Cállate, mi pollito no cometerá errores bajo mi ala, pero si los comete, yo le daré más oportunidades- exigió Gilbert abrazando a Ludwig por detrás, enseñándole la lengua a Arthur.  
-Vamos, es un viejo loco y amargado- expresó Yao abrazando a Kiku y los cuatro salieron de la habitación antes de que Arthur lanzará su maldición.  
-Así que encontraste un pececito, ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Yao en el ascensor, Ludwig y Kiku se mantenían al margen, escuchando.  
-Del uno al diez, le daría un siete, pero es capaz de sacar un veinte, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- pregunto Gilbert.  
-Ocho, y su potencial puede mejorar, ¿Este detective será tu primer reconocido?- pregunto Yao saliendo del elevador, Gilbert reflexionó un poco siguiendo a Yao.  
-Sí, espero salga bien, por fin tendré un reconocimiento- se animó a decir Gilbert, Yao asintió.  
-Es genial tener un reconocido, pero cono yo que tiene cinco, a veces es difícil- comentó el detective chino, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Supongo que suele ser así, pero en verdad quiero uno - exclamó Gilbert, casi en tono berrinche.  
-Pues, entrénalo bien, y no dejes que sé te suba y te inunde- explicó Yao, salieron del edificio Ludwig miro extrañado, pensó que debían trabajar, pero Yao y Gilbert se miraron.  
-Mañana, a las 7:30 de la mañana- dijo Gilbert.  
-Claro, mañana, nos vemos entonces- comentó Yao, empezó a hablar en japonés para hablar con Kiku, se alejaron dialogando algunos casos o eso creyó Ludwig.  
-¿Entonces iremos al departamento?- pregunto Ludwig siguiendo a Gilbert que empezaba a moverse.  
-No, iremos de compras, esta día es para preparamos, se viene semanas muy estresantes- confesó el albino, sacó una paleta, y empezó a chuparla.  
-¿Iremos a comprar la despensa? - pregunto Ludwig siguiendo al mayor.  
-Sí, vamos. Debemos comprar mucho- comentó Gilbert, caminaron por las calles limpias de Londres.  
Ludwig sentía frío, pronto el invierno se estacionaría, y según había escuchado en Londres, era peor, suspiro exhalando aire caliente para calentar sus manos.  
-Vamos, tomemos un café cuando terminemos- comentó Gilbert, entrando a un supermercado, tomó un carrito.  
-Compremos salchichas, algunos embutidos, barras de cereal, leche, fruta- recitaba el albino, Ludwig miraba a Gilbert haciendo una lista, la experiencia del mayor, lo abrumaba.  
Recibía los productos al carrito, también observó cómo colocaba bolsas de dulces, chocolate y algunos caramelos, acomodando cada cosa en estricto orden dentro del carrito.  
Ludwig estaba asombrado, pues jamás había hecho compras con alguien tan hablador, ya que Gilbert le contaba acerca de comer sanamente, los almuerzos que se prepararían.  
-¿Y sabes cocinar?- pregunto Gilbert cerca de la caja registradora.  
-Algunos platillos, no soy experto, pero me defiendo- contestó sinceramente Ludwig, no le podía mentir a un detective.  
-Ya veo, preparare la cena hoy, y haremos un horario para ver qué días te tocan a ti- exclamó Gilbert ordenándolo, Ludwig asintió efusivamente.  
Tomaron un taxi para mover sus productos al departamento, una vez que llegaron al departamento, Gilbert descargo rápidamente los productos junto con Ludwig.  
-Vamos, ayúdame a cocinar- dijo Gilbert sacando algunos contenedores de los estantes, Ludwig se acercó.  
-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto, observando los movimientos del mayor, eran fluidos, tan naturales que Ludwig se sentía un robot, sin estilo.  
-Corta las papas, en cuadros- dijo, Ludwig tomó las papas y un cuchillo empezó a picar.  
Ludwig estaba satisfecho y feliz, pues por fin había comido comida alemana, viviendo con Feliciano, sólo comía todo tipo de comidas italianas, lo más curioso era que Ludwig la preparaba, hasta había olvidado su verdadera afición de hornear postres alemanes.  
-Mañana debemos levantarnos más temprano para preparar el almuerzo que llevaremos a la oficina- comentó Gilbert.  
-Claro, siendo sincero, ya había olvidado el sabor, cocinas muy rico- exclamó Ludwig dejándose llevar por el sabor que le dejó la comida.  
-Gracias, ¿Acaso no te preparaban comida alemana?- pregunto, su sonrisa era tersa, a la luz de la lámpara, Ludwig imagino un futuro.  
-No, siempre era comida italiana, y cuando intente cocinar salchichas, las aventó- confesó, había días que se preguntaba cómo había podido soportar al italiano.  
-Bueno, yo sólo quiero comida alemana, está bien preparar otros tipos de platillo, pero me gusta más la de mi pueblo natal- contestó Gilbert tomando del trago de cerveza.  
-Entonces, espero no fallar- sonrió Ludwig tomando también su cerveza, el sabor amargo de la bebida le hizo recordar grandes momentos con sus amigos.  
-Y bebo cerveza todo el tiempo- exclamó más eufórico el albino, Ludwig sonrió.  
-Somos dos, amo la cerveza- respondió con el mismo tono eufórico, ambos rieron ante la semejanza.  
-Vamos, mañana será un largo día, estaremos mucho tiempo en la oficina- se levantó Gilbert, Ludwig lo siguió acomodando las mesas, lavaron los platos y los acomodarnos en las repisas.  
-Me alegra que seas organizado, odio a la gente desorganizada- exclamó el mayor entrando a la habitación, miro su celular para ver las notificaciones.  
-Gilbert ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- no quería sonar tímido, pero sólo el albino podía contestar su duda que tenía.  
-Adelante- respondió mirando al más joven sentarse en su cama.  
-Sí falló, ¿Tú seguirás enseñándome?- pregunto con tono preocupado, pues quería que aquel hombre le mostrara todo.  
-Sabes Ludwig, te seleccione porque tienes potencial para ser detective, y no descansare hasta perfeccionarlo correctamente, yo tomo trabajos y no los dejó hasta que termine- exclamó el albino sinceramente.  
-Yo...te agradezco por darme esta valiosa oportunidad- estaba seguro que ya le había agradecido, pero debía dejarlo claro.  
-También, eres punto en mi currículum- confeso Gilbert riendo, dejando a un lado su celular miro con fascinación la ventana.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto extrañado el menor, había escuchado la plática que había tenido con Yao- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los recomendados?-.  
-Veo que prestaste atención a la plática, definitivamente no me equivoque contigo-exclamó.-Lo que significa es lo siguiente- se levantó, se acercó a Ludwig y colocó la mano en el hombro- Imagínate...- hizo una pausa teatral- Ludwig Lenz detective alemán que ha descifrado los casos casi imposibles,- comentó mirándolo a los ojos, azul contra rojo, la mirada roja era intensa y orgullosa, Ludwig se sonrojo- y fue descubierta por Gilbert Beilschmidt, tiene un excelente ojo para nuevos detectives-.  
-Pero por ti sólo has logrado grandes cosas para que necesites a otra persona haciéndote gloria- replicó el rubio sonriendo, mirando aquella dramática introducción.  
-Ludwig, es cuestión de orgullo- sonrió Gilbert- ahora pollito, duerme, necesitarás energías mañana- ordenó Gilbert separándose del menor, agarró su cambio de ropa y entró al baño, mientras Ludwig no dejaba de sonreír ante la declaración.  
La noche en Londres era tranquila, y silenciosa, pero para Ludwig que mantenía todo su mente en pensamiento, se le hacía imposible dormir, tomó su celular para ver alguna notificaciones, y aunque lo olvido, debía enviar mensajes, a los gemelos, que lo había olvidado, también a su jefe, quien había sido su gran maestro y padre sustituto.  
-Duérmete- la voz de Gilbert en forma de orden le dio miedo, pues aquella orden le decía que estaba mal estar despierto apenas a la 11:30.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó dejando el celular a un lado, se acomodó en la cama.  
-Sé que suena tonto, pero créeme, hoy sólo será un día que tengas descanso- explicó el albino, Ludwig miro hacia el techo, Gilbert tenía razón además de que esta vez irían a entrenar a la estación, por lo que se irían una hora antes, pero aun así el sueño no deseaba llegar a su mente.  
Las reflexiones del día eran lo que lo mantenía despierto, sabía que con el detective Gilbert, sabía que aprendería con él, fue afortunado que lo hayan encontrado, pero tenía miedo de no dar la talla, estaba confiado, pero el miedo siempre estaba en su mente, sacó la foto de su madre, sonrió, y dejó que su mente se apagará lentamente, para así poder dormir, no debía de pensar más.


	3. Fluye con forme pase el momento.

En la mañana, Ludwig preparaba los almuerzos, mientras Gilbert preparaba el desayuno, ambos ya habían terminado de preparase, también sus mochilas deportivas con los cambios pulcramente doblada   
-Hoy te toca la cena, esta semana hago lavandería, la siguiente lo haces tú- ordenó Gilbert mientras terminaba de colocar las galletas, Gilbert hizo una mueca de desagrado, Ludwig imagino que quizás estaba harto de galletas.  
-Bien, supongo que el fin de semana hacemos el aseo general- comentó Ludwig, colocando la cena de ayer en los trastos correspondientes, y sellando correctamente con la tapa.  
-¿Quieres que cada quien lave su plato o designamos turnos?- pregunto Gilbert pasando a un lado de él.  
-El que prepare la cena, se salva de lavar los platos y vasos utilizados- propuso Ludwig, Gilbert asintió.  
-Bien, vámonos, se hace tarde- exclamó, Ludwig empaco los recipientes con comida en las bolas, tomó la suya, le dio a Gilbert su bolsa, y salieron de departamento, Ludwig ya tenía la llave de la casa, por lo que cerró con seguro.  
La zona de entrenamiento era enorme, y por la hora, vacía, Gilbert fue a los casilleros, encontró dos vacíos, por lo que utilizó esos dejando una en su bolsa, luego Ludwig tomó la otra.  
-¿Debemos de pedir permiso?- pregunto Ludwig acomodando su ropa para ejercitarse.  
-No, al final los devolvemos igual- explicó el albino, colocó el candado y le dio uno a Ludwig con su respectiva llave.  
El ejercicio mantenía vigoroso a Ludwig quien corría detrás de Gilbert, el calentamiento era rápido y duro, Gilbert era un entrenador sin piedad, dejando a Ludwig totalmente agotado, pero satisfecho de su ejercicio, además de que el albino era una compañía excelente, le decía que ejercicios debía hacer, y cuanto tiempo.  
-Vamos Ludwig, no quiero un detective gordo- aclaró Gilbert burlándose, luego suspiro, el calentamiento había acabado.  
-Sí, debo admitir, se nota que tú haces mucho ejercicio- exclamó el rubio, suspirando, recuperando el aire.  
-Se ve bien debilucho, así atrae a las polillas- la voz de Arthur los asustó a ambos y Gilbert sonrió  
-Bueno, soy fuerte, además Ludwig se ve igual que yo, un poco más musculoso- exclamó Gilbert, Arthur sólo había llegado a molestar, o eso creyó Ludwig pues no se le veía que hiciera trabajo   
-Como sea, Ludwig cuando termines, ven a mi oficina para que te de la placa provisional- dijo saliendo del gimnasio.  
-Ya era hora, bueno. Vamos Ludwig, debemos prepararnos- ordenó Gilbert dirigiéndose al baño del gimnasio.  
Para Ludwig, estar en un baño compartido no le era ajeno, aun cuando fuera bisexual, sin embargo compartir un baño con Gilbert, empezó a sentirse nervioso.  
El cuerpo esbelto del detective mayor provocaba que no le quitaran los ojos de encima, es decir, cuando veía la fina cintura quería agarrarla entre sus manos, pasar el dedo por la columna vertebral, apropiarse de aquella figura, tan sensual, sin embargo, detuvo sus pensamientos, debía de colocar una línea entre sólo mentor y amante, aunque si pensaba un poco, tener de amante al detective mayor...   
-No pienses- murmuró saliendo del baño, sin notar la mirada lasciva que enviaba Gilbert, y la sonrisa coqueta que dibujaba su rostro.  
Entraron a la sala, Ludwig estaba un poco enrojecido pues sus pensamientos fueron más allá de lo normal.  
-Bienvenidos, empecemos con la misión- celebró Yao agarrando los fólderes, Gilbert se acercó, dejó su gabardina en la silla y sonrió.  
-Mientras más pronto acabemos, mejor será esto- concluyó el albino, luego miro a Ludwig.- Trae de la cafetería, un chocolate y donas, trae algo para ti- miro a Yao- oye Yao, ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?- pregunto   
-Sí, un té chai, y un panque- exclamó el chino.  
-Kiku tu...- pregunto Gilbert, pero Yao interrumpió.  
-No, Kiku acompañará a Ludwig- sonrió, pero Ludwig noto el rostro de molestia del japonés.  
-Está bien- gruño el joven detective, Ludwig iba a escribir el pedido, pero Gilbert lo detuvo.  
-Apréndete la orden-ordenó, Ludwig asintió, para él no era problema aprenderse las órdenes.  
-No olvides mi te rojo y unas galletas-entró Arthur ordenando, Ludwig asintió y salió de la oficina, Kiku iba detrás de él.  
El elevador colocaba un suave tono de música, Ludwig se imaginaba una playa, lo cual era raro, pues deberían de colocar algo de navidad, ya que las fechas se acercaban, si reflexionaba sería su primera navidad soltero.  
-Detective Lenz- la voz de Kiku era suave, e interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Puedes decirme Ludwig- dijo aun esperando llegar pronto.  
-Gracias Ludwig, ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué está cumpliendo el papel de mesero?- pregunto, y por el tono Ludwig no sabía si era una ofensa o pregunta sería.  
-Yo...soy nuevo en ser detective, antes era oficial de pequeñas emergencias, y mientras aprendo seré un buen ayudante- comentó sincero el rubio,- A decir verdad, Francis Antonio y Gilbert me llamaron para ser su asistente, así que si me dejan leer y me enseñan el caso, me doy por buen servido- dijo saliendo del elevador.  
-Entonces... ¿Siempre será un asistente?- pregunto el japonés, notaron que la cafetería estaba cerca del gimnasio.  
-No creo, es decir, ahora estoy aprendiendo, no planeó correr cuando apenas estoy caminando- explicó Ludwig formándose en la fila- mientras, que me enseñen, para eso vine-.  
-Su razonamiento me sorprende, parece que he sido impertinente- le dijo mientras miraban los precios.  
-Sí, bueno, tampoco es para que siempre nos traten así- exclamó el alemán- Supongo que debo avanzar, superarme-.  
Ludwig pago por el pedido, miraba al japonés, se veía un hombre tranquilo, y parecía conocer algunos detalles.  
-¿Eras detective en Japón?- pregunto mientras le regresaban sus pedidos.  
-No, al igual que usted fui oficial- contestó, Ludwig sonrió, -Aprendamos para que nos volvamos buenos detectives- se animó, ambos tomaron las órdenes y salieron de la cafetería.  
Entre la lectura de los casos, el celular de Ludwig vibró , los mensajes de su jefe y amigos llegaron a su bandeja, deseándole buen comienzo, y mucho esfuerzo, palabras de su jefe, y un cuídate mucho de Liech su amiga, y aunque Gilbert desaprobó que le pusiera atención al celular, lo dejó pasar por ser su primera vez, algo que Ludwig agradeció desde entonces, apagaba su celular hasta la hora de regresó a casa, si es que regresaban, pues Gilbert le había advertido de la complicada semana.  
Gilbert había tenido razón, la semana fue estresante, y pocos días dormían, si lograban dormitar, Yao o Gilbert les golpeaban con cualquier objeto que tuvieran a la mano, Ludwig daba gracias a sus reflejos que logró quitarse cuando la engrapadora paso a su lado a una velocidad destrozaste.  
Ciertamente Francis y Antonio tenían razón, Gilbert era un demonio molesto cuando no dormía, o comía, cosa que aprendió a tratar, y también aprendió a controlar, pues para evitar aquellos cambios de humor, Ludwig preparaba todo, barras de cereal, más dulces, música tranquila que permitía dormir a Gilbert y Yao durante una hora, antes de volver al trabajo.  
Aunque Ludwig agradecía la personalidad de Gilbert, porque parecía que a su compañero Kiku le iba peor con los berrinches de Yao, que eran más realistas que los surrealistas de Gilbert, un "Eso no existe, o eso es imposible" mantenía al albino en raya, pero Yao pedía cosas que sabía que existía, pero que eran difíciles de conseguir, Ludwig podía trabajar con eso, los reales, casi no.  
Sin embargo, Gilbert le enseñaba cada detalle, le hacía pensar, y Ludwig estaba impactado de lo poco que sabía, y de la paciencia de Gilbert al enseñarle, la forma en que lo hacía ver cada detalle, cada escena, su forma de pensar cambiaba mientras más le explicaba Gilbert, y todo en bandeja de plata como se lo sirvió al principio.  
No obstante también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, pues cuando Gilbert hacia una pregunta del cual Ludwig no podía contestar o resolvía a la mitad, era merecedor de un castigo sin precedentes e ilógicos, como correr en traje, o bien saltar como conejo todo el día, Ludwig se había avergonzado al menos tres veces en la semana, aunque era mejor que el sarcasmo y golpes con el periódico de Arthur cuando le tocaba a él, bueno realmente aún estaba pensando cuál era el mejor, en cambio con Yao, no había castigos, un error sólo provocaba un regaño, más no había más, dato que envidio un poco.  
Afortunadamente para Kiku y Ludwig, el domingo se acercó dejando a los cuatro detectives descansar.  
-¿Esta bien descansar?- pregunto Ludwig llegando en la noche del sábado, Gilbert sólo suspiro.  
-Ludwig no piensas con cerebro agotado, ya debiste de haberlo notado- aclaró Gilbert sentándose en el sillón.  
-Sí, también note verdad en las palabras de Francis y Antonio- río colocando la tetera, y preparando unas galletas.  
-Cállate- gritó Gilbert desde la sala, descansando su cabeza en el brazo del sillón, mientras Ludwig encendía su celular, lo había apagado para evitar llamada innecesarias, aunque nadie llamaba al antisocial Ludwig.  
Sin embargo el mensaje de Feliciano le provocó ácido en el estómago, si bien no era en sí algo que diera miedo, debía tener una respuesta a la pregunta que el italiano le decido empujar, Ludwig sonrió un poco triste y la tetera empezó a silbar.  
Llegó al sillón para encontrar a un Gilbert terriblemente perdido en el mundo de los sueños, Ludwig lo cargo como si de una princesa se tratará y lo llevo a la cama, le tapó con las mantas y lo dejó descansar.  
-Luddy, dame los dulces- murmuró Gilbert. Ludwig se sorprendió del cariñoso apodo, y sonrió ante la muestra de confianza aún en sueños.  
-Descansa primero, mañana te daré dulces- exclamó en el tono más dulce que podía.  
-No...Yo los quiero ahora- se quejó el albino en sueños, Ludwig negó, los berrinches del mayor afectaba hasta en sus sueños.   
-Mañana, o no recibes pastel de frutas- propuso Ludwig, Gilbert se tapó con las mantas.  
-Bien- gruñó, Ludwig sonrió ante la tierna escena, volvió a la cocina donde su celular estaba en el mostrador, por un momento lo miro como si de una bomba se tratará, decidió ignorarlo, noto lo temprano que habían llegado a casa, y lo poco de sueño que tenía lo cual era extremadamente raro.  
-No suena mala idea hornear- se dijo, la actividad que más amaba era hornear, desde pasteles hasta comidas, no importaba qué, siempre y cuando involucrara el horno, le mantenía relajado, decidió que haría un pastel de frutas, por suerte los ingredientes los tenía, empezó a sacar todos los materiales.  
Ir a la tierra del dulce era lo más genial que le había pasado, pero juraría que ese lugar no existía, entonces Gilbert volvió a la realidad, despertándose con un agradable olor, llevado por la curiosidad se levantó y entró a la cocina, para encontrar a un Ludwig decorando un pastel de frutas.  
-Bueno, parece que tenías energías- exclamó el mayor, sentándose en el mostrador, y notando el pastel de frutas.  
-Bueno, me gusta hornear, no es malo- se excusó rápidamente, dejando la decoración, maravillados de su obra de arte.  
-Nunca dije que fuera malo, ¿Horneabas antes?- pregunto Gilbert mirando el apetitoso pastel, quería un pedacito.  
-No, casi no le gustaba las cosas horneadas- su sonrisa fue triste al pensar en el pasado, donde Feliciano no le dejaba hornear, pero rápidamente pensó que quizás estaba dando un exceso de información, sin embargo con Gilbert se sentía con tanta libertad, que hasta era capaz de confesar momentos tan deprimentes.  
-Ya veo, bueno, parece que casi no te liberarán, te tenían tan atrapado pequeño pollito- exclamó Gilbert mirando fijamente a Ludwig, este se tensó, la tetera volvió a silbar, Ludwig agradeció por la distracción.  
-¿Te gustaría probar un poco?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Por favor, que gran honor probar tu creación- agregó cordialmente, Ludwig sacó los platos y cucharas, corto un pedazo y se lo dio a Gilbert, mientras él se servía una rebanada.  
-Sabe delicioso, por dios, este debe ser dulce de dioses- dijo Gilbert exagerando, pero deseando más, Ludwig se rio, nadie le había adulado sus pasteles y dulces, sin embargo aquí estaba su mentor, saboreando cada pedazo, haciendo un gesto extremadamente tierno entre cada bocado.  
-Me alegra que te guste- Ludwig preguntaba si su rostro ya era rojo, o le afectó estar cerca del horno, pues sentía su cara caliente.  
-Ludwig, si no puedes ser detective, ganarías muy bien con la repostería- comentó en forma de burla, tomando un sorbo de su café.  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias- exclamó ocultando su rostro.  
Al terminar la pequeña merienda, Ludwig se fue a bañar, mientras Gilbert le tocaba lavar los platos y tazas utilizadas.  
El agua le hacía reflexionar más de la cuenta, y el mensaje de Feliciano le había obligado a pensar más de la cuenta, parecía que aquel italiano no había entendido su carta, pero enviarle un mensaje no le haría entender, así que era mejor hablar con él, pero por el momento debía de ser contundente, debía de darle la respuesta que no alterará más a Feliciano, que aunque ya había terminado, no quería hacerle daño.  
Al salir del baño, se vistió y tomó su celular para enviar un mensaje, le daría tiempo para hacer pensar al moreno.  
Ahora sólo se dedicaría a Gilbert, eso pensó, pero era un error, se debía dedicar sólo a cumplir su meta, al caso para elevarse de nivel y ser un detective como su madre, eso debía hacer, pero pensó en el albino, y suspiro rendido, era mejor dejar de pensar por el momento.  
-Me voy a bañar, ya descansa- entró Gilbert, sacó un cambio de ropa y entró al baño, Ludwig se acostó, dejando que ahora sí, el cansancio lo dominará, y durmiera.  
Jamás se había levantado tan tarde, pero se sentía descansado, miro al otro lado para ver a su compañero dormir, decidió que haría el desayuno, recalentando el pastel de frutas.  
Mientras calentaba la tetera, escucho las noticias, no había nada nuevo en su caso, pero se acercaban con ferocidad, sin embargo parecía que estaba ligado con el mercado de drogas, algo que parecía extrañamente raro.  
-Hoy toca lavandería, después de desayunar, quiero tu ropa- grito Gilbert.  
-Sí, claro- recordó que hoy había lavado de ropa, por lo que ayudaría al aseo.  
Al terminar de dejar todo limpio, se dejó caer en la cama, mirando su celular, y borrando los mensajes innecesario, claro, menos el de los gemelos y el de su jefe, eran demasiados motivadores.  
-Ya vine pollito, aquí, tu ropa- dijo Gilbert sacando el cesto.  
-¿Cuando me dejarás de decir pollito?- pregunto Ludwig sacando su ropa del cesto y colocándola en su provisional ropero.  
-Cuando yo quiera- respondió.  
-Querrás decir cuando sea necesario ¿No?- río Ludwig ante la declaración irracional.  
-No- contestó seriamente el albino, Ludwig se dio la vuelta pero Gilbert seguía de espaldas, aquel pantalón le dejaba ver aquel trasero firme, meneo la cabeza, debía de dejar de pensar en eso.  
La noche llegó extremadamente rápido, y sin molestias, ambos jóvenes decidieron dormir tranquilamente, para prepararse para otra semana, Ludwig se adaptaba, no tan rápido pero al menos ya no se quejaba.  
Se ejercitaban los primeros días, porque después del miércoles les era imposible por el horario, así que iban más temprano, pero no esperaban a Arthur a tan tempranas hora en la oficina.  
-La cuarta víctima apareció- dijo Arthur cuando Gilbert noto el documento.  
-Vamos a la escena, Yao y Kiku nos alcanzará ahí- ordenó, Gilbert asintió.  
-Vamos, espero tengas buen estómago- replicó Gilbert siendo seguido por Ludwig.  
Cuando salió del edificio entraron al auto de Arthur, un modelo clásico, pero muy bien cuidado.  
-¿Cuándo cambiaras de auto?- pregunto Gilbert, ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera.  
-Deja las preguntas tontas, Ludwig contesta ¿Por qué se adelantó el asesino?, se supone que debió atacar en unas tres semanas- pregunto Arthur, su mirada se veía por el espejo.  
-Supongo que...siente que está siendo atrapado- contestó, colocó su mano en la barbilla y razonó su respuesta.  
-¿Acaso no le has enseñado nada?- pregunto Arthur a Gilbert, este levantó los hombros.  
-Deja ya a mi pollito, está aprendiendo- defendió Gilbert, luego miro a Ludwig- mira, cuando un asesino se adelanta, es exactamente por presión, pero no hemos revelado que este caso se está investigando, por lo que no debe ser por nuestra presión- explicó.  
-Ya veo, entonces están ejerciendo otra presión, ¿Pero quién?- pregunto Ludwig.  
-Parece que ya estás pensando- el inglés celebró con sarcasmos.  
-Quizás jamás se ganó la confianza de las víctimas, quizás sólo fue...- dijo Ludwig, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Dilo- ordenó Gilbert acercándose a Ludwig, sonriendo orgullosamente.  
-Droga- contestó el rubio mirando sorprendido a Gilbert, este sonrió y asintió.  
-Querido pollito, estás avanzando muy rápido- comentó, mientras Arthur gruñía.  
La escena del crimen se encontraba en un departamento en los condominios de clase media, pero bastante tranquilo según los vecinos.  
Al entrar, Gilbert se tapó la nariz, Ludwig lo imitó y cuando entraron, el olor de putrefacción invadió sus fosas nasales, Ludwig aguantó el olor.  
-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto Gilbert, Yao y Kiku lo miraron.  
-Nada bueno, se adelantó, además de que sigue igual de pulcro- contestó Yao.  
Ahora era una mujer, fuerte de tez morena, estaba desnuda y amarrada a la mesa como si de sacrificio se tratará, las cuerdas rojas apretaban fuertemente la piel.  
-¿Cuando murió Kiku?- pregunto Arthur, el japonés miro el cuerpo.  
-Hace tres días- contestó, Arthur asintió.  
-Ludwig, ¿Que dices?- pregunto.  
-La puerta fue forzada, hay cristales rotos, pero esta vez no fueron a propósitos, la víctima luchó- exclamó mirando todo el cuarto- Igual es fuerte, hay premios de competencias de pesas- exclamó.  
-Hay una diferencia en las otras víctimas y el que responda, le daré la semana sin molestarlo- propuso el inglés mirando las demás cosas.  
-Pues, esta mujer al haber luchado significa que no ha sido drogada, ósea, que quizás esta mujer sabía algo de aquella droga- respondió Gilbert, ganando una mirada de odio por parte de Arthur.  
-Imbécil- respondió.  
-Quiero que también me dejes de molestar- exclamó, Yao río de la escena.  
-Vámonos, nos darán el estudio en unas horas- ordenó Arthur, pero Ludwig miro un objeto en el bote de basura.  
-¿Ludwig?- pregunto Gilbert intrigado de la falta de movimiento del menor.  
-Aquella bolsita, ¿Qué pudo tener?- pregunto, un analista sacó la pequeña bolsita, parecía polvo dentro de ella.  
-Puede ser el empaque de la droga- respondió Yao con las manos en su cabeza.  
-Un señuelo- murmuró Ludwig, luego miro a Gilbert.  
-Vamos- movió su cabeza para que lo siguiera.  
Kiku y Ludwig suspiraban, era un jueves cuando Gilbert y Yao les pidieron café y té ambos jóvenes aprendices estaban cansados, pero rezongar ante la orden, les provocaba un gran castigo.  
-Esto se vuelve difícil- exclamó Kiku, sus ojeras se veían en aquella piel blanca porcelana   
-Opinó lo mismo, y los caprichosos detectives se vuelven más- comentó, a un lado una pareja hablaba tranquilamente.  
-y sin embargo, seguimos cumpliendo sus caprichos- la frustración de Kiku era evidente, pero Ludwig sonrió   
-Pero al menos estamos aprendiendo- concluyó el alemán, sonriendo ante la declaración, Kiku también sonrió, ambos habían notado aquella mejora en sus habilidades.  
-Entonces, se supone que aquellos suplementos te hacen más fuerte- exclamó un tipo atrás de Ludwig, su voz era baja, hablaba en susurros.  
-No inventes, es una droga- pregunto su acompañante, Ludwig hizo una seña a Kiku para que escuchará.  
-Sí, pero tu cuerpo se hace musculoso, su único defecto es que, te deja un poco dócil por una hora- explicó el otro tomando su café.  
-¿La has probada?- pregunto el otro sujeto, su voz se escuchaba ingenua.  
-No, pero se quien las vende- comentó el sujeto.  
-¿Pero es ilegal?- pregunto el otro más ingenuo.  
-No, es totalmente legal- describió.  
-¿Vamos ahora?-   
-Vamos- dijo y ambos sujetos se levantaron Ludwig miro a Kiku, y este asintió, se levantaron para seguir a los sujetos.  
Llegaron a un callejón oscuro, pero había un bar en la zona baja del edificio, Ludwig miro a Kiku, ambos entraron escondiendo su placa.  
El lugar era terriblemente oscuro, las luces eran pobres, dejando ver apenas las mesas situadas en las esquinas, Ludwig y Kiku se sentaron en la barra, detrás del mostrador, un hombre robusto y con un tatuaje de dos pistolas cruzadas, los miro con sospecha.  
-¿Que van a llevar?- pregunto escupiendo en el piso.  
-Cerveza- respondió Ludwig, Kiku ordenó lo mismo, sólo porque no tenía nada más que pedir.  
Miraron el oscuro lugar, Kiku fue el más impaciente, pues el ambiente era más sombrío de lo que creyeron.  
-Oiga, ¿Qué sabe de la droga para fortalecer músculos?- pregunto Kiku al cantinero, este lo miro desconfiado, pero al ver a Ludwig asintió, ambos detectives sabían que su estado de desvelo les serviría para pasar inadvertidos, ojeras negras, ojos rojos, piel pálida, era perfecto disfraz de un drogadicto.  
-Yo no lo recomiendo, pero el tipo de ahí, la vende- señaló con la barbilla una mesa de fondo, la esquina donde la luz casi no llegaba, Kiku asintió   
-¿Porque no la recomienda?- pregunto Ludwig, mirando al cantinero destapar otra botella.  
-Te deja muy tonto al menos tres horas, demasiado dócil- exclamó el cantinero.  
-Por la información- dejó Ludwig unos euros, ambos fueron con el tipo.  
Al acercarse, un olor fuerte llegó a sus fosas nasales, se trataba de licor puro, ambos jóvenes se tensaron, se sentaron en la mesa en frente del sujeto.  
-Hay, ¿Que quieren?- pregunto en tono molesto, la sombra del lugar no dejaba ver al desconocido, pero notaron la piel morena, su voz tenía un acento irlandés, era gruesa, y vulgar.  
-Escuchamos aquello de la droga que te ayuda a fortalecer el cuerpo- informó Ludwig, el sujeto los examinó.  
-No sé de qué hablan- exclamó el sujeto tomado de su vaso de cristal, por el color, Ludwig supuso que era Whisky, entonces, ¿El olor de licor de dónde salía?  
-El cantinero nos dijo- respondió Kiku, mirando al alemán, este noto como el cantinero asentía con la barbilla, Ludwig supo que habían pasado el control.  
-y... ¿Tiene la plata?- pregunto el sujeto, Ludwig asintió, mientas Kiku sacaba algunos euros.  
-Nos dijeron que es efectiva- comentó el japonés.  
-Así es, pero...la primera toma lo tengo que ver, a la siguiente, necesitaré sus datos- exclamó el sujeto, se acercó sacando unos papeles.  
-¿Datos?, ¿Para qué?- la voz de Kiku empezaba a temblar, Ludwig esperaba que fuera una actuación.  
-Verán, la droga es muy eficaz, pero probamos algunos detalles- justifico el sujeto, Ludwig suspiro.  
-¿Qué detalles?- pregunto el rubio.  
-Mis clientes no preguntan tanto- respondió el hombre   
-Pero... ¿No hace daño?- se respaldó Kiku, el sujeto negó con la cabeza.  
-Bien, la llevaremos- acepto Ludwig, mirando de reojo a Kiku.  
-¿Acaso no ponen atención?- contestó de mala gana el hombre, y por un momento, los jóvenes detectives recordaron a Arthur.  
-La primera tomada es aquí- mencionó Kiku, era obvio quien la debía tomar.  
-Así es- el sujeto se veía fastidiado, y Ludwig sospecho que algo ya lo tenía contra la pared o quizás alguien.  
-Bien, dámela- exclamó Kiku, estaba a punto de consumirlo, cuando un grito asustó a los presentes, el sujeto corrió a la salida de emergencias, tan rápido que Ludwig y Kiku no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pero ambos miraron la pequeña cápsula en su mano.  
-Están bajo arresto- grito un policía, habían caído a un operativo, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando un policía miro la cápsula y los arresto.  
Habían encontrado sus placas, y las decomisaron igual que la pastilla, Kiku argumento que era evidencia, así que la colocaron en una bolsita, ambos estaban en la pequeña cárcel, separados de más bandidos atrapados en el mismo acto que ellos, a diferencia que no estaba aquel vendedor.  
-¿Crees que vengan los superiores?- pregunto Kiku, susurrando al oído de Ludwig.  
-Todo menos Arthur- respondió pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, por que apareció Arthur Kirkland, su exuberantes cejas, ahora juntadas en un ceño fruncido, los miraba con desaprobación, entró a la oficina que supuso era el jefe de narcóticos.  
Cuando salió, estaba molesto, pero dos policías lo acompañaban, ambos abrieron la celda donde se hallaban los detectives, Ludwig agarró la mano de Kiku, por la terrorífica mirada de Kirkland, no deseaban salir, pero los policías los sacaron a rastras, ambos siguieron al inglés hasta su auto.  
-Tengo sus placas y su estúpida cápsula, y créanme cuando digo que también tendré sus cabezas- regaño, Ludwig quiso hablar, pero el periódico golpeó su mejilla, y mejor decidió guardar silencio, el camino fue tenso y largo.  
Al llegar, los hizo sentarse en unas sillas a las afuera de su oficina, y pasó a la oficina donde Yao y Gilbert trabajaban, Ludwig noto como Arthur salía y detrás de él lo seguían los otros detectives, Gilbert al verlo sonrió.  
-Ludwig, ¿Traes el pedido?- pregunto el mayor su sonrisas es radiante, Yao estaba detrás de él, esperando una respuesta positiva, Ludwig se hundió más en su silla, y desvío la mirada.  
-Muévete Gilbert- grito Arthur, su voz se escuchaba tensa al esconder la ira, Gilbert le dio un último vistazo al menor y entró la oficina, Kirkland cerró de un portazo la puerta, asustando a los novatos, ambos sabían que estaban en problemas.


	4. Aprendiendo las lecciones a la mala.

 

  
El primero en salir fue Yao, la mirada enojada que le dirigió a Kiku, hizo estremecer a los dos detectives, y si aquel tranquilo detective estaba enojado, Ludwig temía por él cuando saliera Gilbert.  
-Vamos- ordenó a Kiku, este asintió, pues no tenía mucho que decir, ambos se habían equivocado, bueno realmente no se equivocaron, pero él no pedir permiso había sido un error brutal, pero no tenían forma de comprobarlo, hasta que llegarán los resultados de la cápsula.  
-Si- respondió Kiku, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ludwig, y siguió al detective chino.  
Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió revelando a un frustrado Gilbert, sus ojos eran rojo fuego, su postura era tensa, y salía gritando majadería y media en alemán.  
-Ya te dije Beilschmidt, también obtendré tu cabeza, si vuelve a pasar- el grito de Arthur era fuerte y tensa, mientras Gilbert le hacia una señal con el dedo, y luego cerró la puerta, azotándola.  
-Maldito creído- exclamó, luego miro a Ludwig, este bajo la mirada esperando un regaño.-Toma, ve a casa- ordenó, Ludwig lo miro expectante, y luego miro las llaves como si fueran radioactivas.  
-Yo...-quiso hablar, esperando que Gilbert lo escuchará, pero sintió el tirón en su brazo.  
-Dije, ve a casa, ¿Acaso es difícil seguir la orden?- pregunto con enojo, Ludwig negó con la cabeza, tomó las llaves, y empezó a caminar.  
-No quiero verte hasta la siguiente semana- ordenó, aquello hizo detener el caminar, miro al otro detective, sabía su error.  
-Yo en verdad lo siento- exclamó Ludwig, bajando la mirada, escucho el resoplido del mayor.  
-Ven- ordenó Gilbert, ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, el silencio era tenso, y Ludwig juro que podía cortar con aquella tensión.  
Al salir del edificio el frío era terrible, Gilbert acompañó a Ludwig, ambos se dirigían a una cafetería donde Gilbert argumentaba que vendía un excelente café.  
-¿Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal?- pregunto el mayor entrando a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Ludwig supuso que debían aclarar el asunto.  
-Si...- murmuró, se retorció sobre su asiento.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto, Ludwig creyó oír dolor en sus palabras.  
-Es que ellos hablaron de la droga, que aumenta tu masa muscular pero que te deja al menos una hora dócil- explicó Ludwig, argumentando que no quería perder aquella pista.  
-¿Y qué pasa con tu seguridad?- exclamó el detective albino tomando su café.  
-Yo...no lo pensé- bajo la mirada, sabía que su error había sido no cuidarse.  
-Eso es lo que debes pensar primero, no me molesta el hecho de que actuaras sólo, pero me molesta que no te hayas cuidado, ¿Qué pasa si resultas herido por negligencia?- pregunto Gilbert, se escuchaba que estaba reteniendo su molestia.  
-He aprendido, no volveré a ir sin ayuda- respondió, sabia su error, no debía creerse ante los halagos del detective mayor.  
-Estarás tres días fuera del caso- concluyó Gilbert, levantándose, Ludwig suspiro.  
-Supongo que lo he ganado, pero antes, debo decir, que aquel vendedor escapó, era moreno, de voz gruesa, tenía una cicatriz en su mano izquierda, y parecía presionado- comentó, suspiro derrotado.  
-Debidamente anotado- exclamó Gilbert, al salir suspiro el aire viciado, no era limpio, pero era refrescante   
-Yo...Gilbert en verdad lo siento, no volveré a actuar sin pensar- comentó metiendo sus manos al pantalón para evitar que el frío entumiera sus manos, seguía con la mirada baja aún sentía la frustración y tristeza de haber fallado.  
-Basta de disculpas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero no eres el único que actuó bajo sus instintos, alabó eso, pero debes recordar que tienes que protegerte, eres demasiado valioso- sonrió el albino, la furia había pasado, dejando una honesta respuesta, Ludwig se sonrojo, pero se negó a creerlo.  
-Además, recuerda, así como puedo llevarte a ser un grandioso detective y ganar una fama, también puedo fracasar al entrenarte- respondió Gilbert.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto el menor, mirando intensamente.  
-Si tu caes, yo caigo, no sólo llevarás tu placa, debajo de tu placa, está la mía- confesó el mayor, Ludwig suspiro.  
-No lo sabía, en verdad lo siento- explico Ludwig, los daños eran más de lo que imaginaba.  
-Te dije que basta de disculpas, yo hice las mismas imprudencias en su época, ahora, ve a casa y prepara una buena cena- río el albino, y tocó la mejilla de menor, noto un pequeño rasguño.  
-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto preocupado, Ludwig tocó su mejilla.  
-Creo que fue el golpe del periódico de Arthur- confesó el menor de los alemanes, sonrió- todo me lo merecía, y tomaré el castigo, para así aprender-.  
-No me arrepiento de haber tomado tu mano para guiarte, tienes potencial Ludwig, y sé que lo volveré muy fuerte- exclamó el albino, ambos empezaron a caminar, Ludwig aún se sentía algo triste, pero las palabras de aliento de Gilbert dejaron ver su error.  
-Gilbert, lamento provocarle problemas con Arthur- se disculpó.  
-No hagas caso a ese cejon, es tan estricto, que no vale la pena, lo dije una vez ¿No?- pregunto, Ludwig miro confundido.  
-Si te equivocas, yo moveré mar o tierra para ayudarte, ya te dije, eres mi pollito y sólo yo puedo regañarte, y enderezarte, así como alabarte y animarte- concluyó el albino, dejando a Ludwig sonrojado, le gusto cada palabra que le lanzó Gilbert.  
Gilbert regresó a la oficina, mientas Ludwig regresaba a casa, se sentó en el sillón pensado en la cena que prepararía para el mayor, suspiro cansado.  
Durante la preparación de sopa, empezó a vibrar su celular, Ludwig contestó sin ver el remitente de la llamada.  
-Lenz- la costumbre no se iba, pero estaba mejor así.  
-¿Cómo vas Ludwig?- pregunto Vash, se escuchaba cansado, su hermana Liech estaba al fondo de la llamada.  
-Pues...ahora estoy castigado- Ludwig odio su sinceridad.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Liech, Ludwig sonrió, sus amigos entenderían, pues ellos eran detectives, hubieran tenido la misma reacción de Gilbert.  
-Hice algo innecesario- comentó Ludwig moviendo la sopa.  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices, también cometimos errores- exclamó Liech, Vash tomó el celular.  
-Animo Ludwig, eres muy bueno, mantente temple- exclamó Vash.  
-Sí, Gilbert dice que todos cometemos esos tipos de actos, pero que debo cuidarme- contestó Ludwig.  
-hui, Gilbert, aquel detective que te llevó, sé que tienes potencial, pero siento que también tiene interés en ti de otra forma- comentó en tono sugerente.  
-Ya quisiera, pero no creo- confesó Ludwig, se sorprendió de su respuesta, debía meditar que tipo de relación quería con Gilbert, Liech tomó el teléfono.  
-Yo creo lo mismo que Vash, el detective Beilschmidt parecía interesado en ti- confesó la chica, Ludwig sonrió.  
-Sí, mira, hoy duerme desnudo del torso y pecho, si te cubre con la cobija, es amor fraternal, pero si toca digamos el trasero, además de desnudarte de más, es amor pasional- explicó Vash, se escuchaba la risa de Liech de fondo.  
-Si Vash, colocare aquel plan en acción- contestó socarronamente, la risa de los gemelos era estridente y llena de humor, lo que hizo mejorar el humor del rubio.  
-Pero si te viola, no nos culpes- exclamó Liech, mientras Ludwig escupió de risa la sopa, para su fortuna, esta cayó en el fregadero.  
-Vash, Liech, a mi oficina- el grito del jefe Valti, puso a jadear a Vash.  
-Nos vemos, está enojado porque nos comimos sus donas- replicó Liech.  
-Saluda al jefe de mi parte- respondió Ludwig.  
-Claro, cuídate mucho y buena suerte- terminó la llamada, y Ludwig suspiro, era hora de hacer el guiso.  
En la noche, Ludwig preparó el almuerzo que llevaría Gilbert al siguiente día, dejando una nota pegado al contenedor y por un momento se sintió una esposa, pero negó rápidamente, debía mantener la cabeza fría, pues estaba cumpliendo un castigo.  
Ludwig se acostó, Gilbert aún no llegaba, y se empezaba a preguntar si llegaría, pero la puerta se escuchó, y Ludwig se quitó la blusa, acomodo su sabana, dejando que se viera su pecho y abdomen, pero aún no entraba al cuarto, Ludwig se preguntó si estaba siendo un tonto, por lo que empezó a quedarse dormido cambiando de posición, ahora estaba en forma de cuchara.  
Después de un rato, escucho a Gilbert entrar aunque no sabía si era un sueño producto de su cansado cerebro o era realidad, sentía caricias en su cuerpo, al igual que una frazada en su cuerpo.  
La mañana siguiente Ludwig despertó, Gilbert se había ido, su plan se había ido al fracaso pues se había dormido, aunque un sueño aún se mantenía en su mente, aquel donde manos blancas, pálidas tal y como la nieve se movían en su cuerpo, acariciando cada curva, calentando su frío cuerpo.  
-Basta, eso no pasó- exclamó calmado, se levantó para hacer ejercicio, se miró al espejo, observó su cuerpo, sus fibrosas piernas, su abdomen bien construido.  
"Tu cuerpo es de un soldado robusto, es raro" la voz de Feliciano salió de sus recuerdos, quizás a Gilbert no le gustaba tal estructura.  
Decidió que haría el desayuno, también horneo un poco, hizo los deberes, preparó la cena, y volvió otra vez a su cama, donde intentó de nuevo hacer el truco de Vash, pero se volvió a quedar dormido.  
Para el tercer día, Ludwig estaba aburrido, y quería volver a trabajar, estaba desanimado, pues no había visto a Gilbert, estaba ansioso, quería volver a la acción junto con Gilbert.  
-Veo que has descansado bien- la voz de Gilbert hizo que se levantará de golpe del sillón   
-Llegaste temprano- exclamó animado al volver a ver al detective albino.  
-Mañana vuelves a la acción, ¿Emocionado?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo servirte- se levantó rápidamente, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Por favor, me muero de hambre- exclamó el albino sentándose en la mesa.  
-Bien- acepto el menor, le sirvió la comida, y lo acompañó a comer, Gilbert le contó todo lo que habían descubierto, para que mañana entrará ya con la información lista y procesada.  
-Te agradezco toda la oportunidad- comentó Ludwig sonriendo, Gilbert se levantó, se acercó a Ludwig, tomó su mentón y sonrió.  
-Eres mi preciado pollito, no lo olvides, te haré el Halcón más fuerte, la Águila con más visión, y el búho más inteligente, pollito- estuvo a pocos centímetros, Ludwig sentía su aliento en el suyo, su corazón se agitó, sentía que saldría de su pecho, hasta que Gilbert se alejó y agregó- Iré a bañarme- dejó a Ludwig con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas, y el rostro más rojo que el tomate.  
En la mañana, Ludwig estaba impaciente, ya había preparado los almuerzos, las mochilas y su traje estaba en perfecto estado, no entrenarían, pero Gilbert estaba cansado, así que lo dejaron para después.  
Entró a la sala de trabajo, sonrió al ver a Kiku, se había olvidado de copiar su número, por lo que no se pudo comunicar con él en su aislamiento.  
-Ludwig- sonrió Kiku, Yao miro a los recién llegados, pero Arthur miro al rubio.  
-Bueno, ponte a trabajar, tus vacaciones acabaron- exclamó el inglés dejando la sala.  
-No le hagas caso, aún sigue molesto- confesó Yao, no se veía molesto.  
-Lamentó el error cometido aquella vez- se disculpó Ludwig con Yao, este suspiro.  
-No pasa nada, la verdad, es que ayudaron al caso, pero a la siguiente, ya sabes que debes de pedir permiso- sonrió el detective chino- Se me hizo injusto que Gilbert te castigará-   
-Ya hablamos de esto, mi pollito debe tener castigo- hablo Gilbert mirando los casos.  
-¿Han encontrado al vendedor?- pregunto Ludwig acercándose a Gilbert, percibió su esencia, y se alejó de la sensación erótica que comenzó en su entrepierna.  
-Aún no, Narcóticos dice que no lo han visto, pero la cápsula recogida detalla interesantes ingredientes- informó Kiku.  
-Se dónde vende- dijo Ludwig, y sonrió- Lo vi cuando hacia las compras, me escondía para que no me reconociera-.  
-Llévalo, necesita estar en acción- ordenó Yao, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Vamos entonces- comentó Gilbert.  
La planta baja mantenía los carros guardados hasta que sus dueños lo usarán, un Mercedes-Benz de color gris con vidrios polarizados, descansaba en el rincón, cuando Gilbert le dio las llaves a Ludwig.  
-Vamos, conduce- exclamó, tomando el asiento del copiloto.  
-Bien- dijo emocionado al ver el auto más hermoso.  
Al llegar a la zona cerca del supermercado, esperaron a que el tipo aparecía, así que Ludwig estaciono el auto en una zona segura   
-Entonces... ¿Este carro te lo prestan?- pregunto mirando hacia adelante.  
-¿Qué?- la respuesta salió indignada.  
-Sí, ¿La agencia te presta el auto?- pregunto pero justo cuando Gilbert iba a contestar, el sujeto salió del supermercado, ambos bajaron del auto y siguieron al sujeto.  
El callejón donde el sospechoso se metió, olía a podredumbre, y alcantarillado, estaba repleto de basura y gatos, el sujeto pateo a un pequeño gato gris, y un gato blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo rasguño al sospechoso.  
-Maldito gato- grito, pero al ver a Ludwig quiso correr, pero Gilbert lo alcanzó.  
-Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto Gilbert irónico.  
-Mira, sólo queremos información- dijo Ludwig sacando un billete, y meneándolo enfrente del sujeto.  
\- Ganó más para tu estúpido billete- encaró el hombre, ahora que se veía su cara, Ludwig noto aquellos ojos de color café.  
-Bien, si no es a la buena- exclamó Ludwig, tomó el brazo del sujeto y lo torció.  
-Bastardo, déjame ir, no he hecho nada- exclamó, pero Gilbert reviso los bolsillos del sujeto, sacando las cápsulas que tenía en su gabardina   
-Es medicamento legal- se defendió, pero Gilbert negó.  
-Mira, te dejaremos ir, sólo dinos quien te da estas pastillas para vender- ordeno, pero el tipo seguía aferrado, aun cuando Ludwig lo lastimaba.  
-Bien lo diré, sólo me dan las pastillas en un lugar, un tipo me da unas dos, cuando le digo que ya tengo un cliente, me pide los datos- confesó el tipo.  
-Muy bien, y nos dirás donde es el lugar- gruñó Gilbert, se acercó peligrosamente.  
-En el muelle norte, cerca de la tienda de pescado- confeso cuando el agarre se volvió más fuerte, Gilbert sacó su teléfono.  
-Aquí Beilschmidt, tenemos a un sospechoso, envíen a una patrulla- dijo.  
-Prometiste que no me llevarían a prisión- se quejó el hombre, Ludwig agarró fuertemente al tipo cuando forcejeo para desatarse.  
-No prometí nada, eres sospechoso de homicidio, así que irás a prisión- argumento el albino, el tipo se enojó, y piso el pie de Ludwig, quien aguantó el golpe y siguió agarrando pero al hombre, pero este golpeó la barbilla de Ludwig con su cabeza, aturdiéndolo, y liberándolo, el hombre zafo su mano, y de la gabardina saco un spray rociando su contenido al rostro de Ludwig, quien quedó ciego por unos segundo, el tipo empezó a correr, pero Gilbert lo atrapó y le puso unas esposa, lo sujeto contra un tubo de aguas sucias.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gilbert al ver los ojos de Ludwig, se veían rojos.  
-Veo borroso, llama a una ambulancia- contestó, sentía ardor en los ojos.  
-Aquí Beilschmidt, envíen a una ambulancia- comentó sacando un pequeño pañuelo.  
-Gracias- explicó Ludwig, cerrando los ojos y tranquilizándose.  
-Lo hiciste bien pollito- las suaves manos de Gilbert tocaron la frente del menor, haciéndolo sentir bien.  
Yao y Kiku llegaron para llevarse al tipo que estaba molestando a los otros dos, mientras Ludwig era atendido, sólo era pimienta, por lo que su vista no se perdería, así que ya habían terminado, y Arthur preparaba un ataque al lugar.  
-Vamos, yo conduzco- ordenó Gilbert, Ludwig ya podía ver, pero le molestaba un poco los ojos.  
-Genial, me gusta este auto- explicó Ludwig entrando al vehículo, el Mercedes-Benz color gris, rugía deliciosamente.  
-Tienes buenos gustos, este maravilloso auto, es mío- confesó el albino  
-¿En serio?, pensé que era de la agencia- respondió el rubio.  
-Demos una vuelta- aclaró moviendo rápidamente el acelerador, el Mercedes-Benz rugio ante la acelerada acción, pero parecía estar acostumbrado a su atrevido dueño.  
Gilbert llevo a Ludwig a las curvas de una carretera, maneja con precisión y velocidad que hacían que Ludwig se emocionara, se agitara ante la adrenalina producida, el viento movía su cabello y lo despeinaba, Gilbert sonreía mostrando sus colmillos blancos, moviendo el volante, apretando fuertemente, y acelerando.  
-¿Has conducido a estas velocidades?- pregunto Gilbert dando la vuelta peligrosamente.  
-No, siempre que lo intentaba él se asustaba y decía que no lo volviera a hacer- exclamo, su corazón latía de la adrenalina y emoción.  
-Mein Gott, en ese caso, siéntelo y Disfrútalo- exclamó el albino aumentando la velocidad, dejando al menor riendo y emocionados, las luces que guiaban, se volvía flashes, dejando a Ludwig lleno de adrenalina.  
La última curva llegó y al pasarla se estacionaron en una saliente, para ver la noche filtrarse en la ciudad, Gilbert salió del auto, y se recargo en el Capote Ludwig lo acompañó viendo el lugar.  
-¿Está bien que estemos aquí?- pregunto Ludwig mirando sorprendido el lugar, el mar batía con sus olas, y aún en la oscuridad, se reflejaba la luna en el agua, el espectáculo era único, se giró para ver a Gilbert, este encendía un cigarro, lo sujetaba entre sus dedos finos, sus ojos rojos se encendían ante la luz de la llama del encendedor, miraba con fascinación el lugar.  
-Mientras no llame Arthur, podemos hacer esto- exclamó exhalando un círculo de humo, para Ludwig aquello fue atractivo.  
-Supongo que es bueno descansar la mente- exclamó Ludwig estirando su cuerpo, él no estaba cansado, pero se sentía ansioso, su cuerpo apenas lograba calmarse ante la adrenalina.  
-Grandes habilidades, este lleno de energía- dijo aquella frase dejando perplejo al rubio,  
-disculpa mi pregunta pero... ¿Cómo lograbas vivir antes?- pregunto Gilbert mirando al menor.  
-Yo...quizás me acostumbré, aunque eso explica el por qué estoy aquí- explicó Ludwig, recargándose en el Capote al lado de Gilbert.  
-Yo no podría vivir así, con las alas amarradas- exclamó abriendo sus brazos-necesitas liberarte- inquirió mirando a Ludwig, su mirada era de confianza, ante la del menor, tenía tanta fuerza de atracción del cual Ludwig no era inmune ante aquella traviesa y atrayente mirada.  
-Quizás alguien me deba ayudar a elevarlas- comentó Ludwig acercándose al albino, oliendo su esencia que tuvo que sofocar mientras estaba en la oficina.  
-Me pregunto, pollito ¿Que tan lejos puedes llegar si las desató?- pregunto Gilbert igual acercándose, sus respiraciones estaban cercas, sus corazones latían con la emoción.  
Estaban a pocos centímetros de juntarse, una unión que ambos deseaban, hasta que el celular de Gilbert sonó, y ambos se separaron, Gilbert gruñó.  
-¿Qué?- grito enojado, por la interrupción.  
-Y luego yo soy el amargado, rápido a la oficina, tenemos algo- ordenó Arthur y colgó, Gilbert siseo.  
-Vamos, aquel cejon nos quiere en la oficina- ordenó Gilbert tirando la colilla en un bote de basura cerca, Ludwig sonrió y asintió.  
-Bien, vamos- exclamó algo decepcionado, caminando con la mirada baja, pero pronto sintió un tirón en su corbata, y los labios de Gilbert estaban es los suyos, ambos peleaban por el dominio, pero antes de que Ludwig probará un nuevo sabor, Gilbert se alejó.  
-Vamos o Arthur nos matara- exclamó, y Ludwig asintió, desorientado por el agarre y aturdido por aquel choque de labios que prometía más.  
El viaje fue en silencio, Ludwig aún soñaba despierto con aquel beso, imaginaba la evolución del beso, a las caricias, y deseos que se elevaban.  
-Vamos, ya despierta, hemos llegado- anuncio Gilbert tocando el hombro y riendo, Ludwig se molestó al ser el único afectado, pero sonrió y salió del vehículo, mantuvo su ensoñación tranquila antes de que Arthur le volviera a golpear con un periódico.  
La sala estaba llena de papeles, Yao y Kiku escribían en la pizarra mientras Arthur escuchaba las teorías.  
-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Gilbert sentándose de golpe en la silla   
-Se detuvo a tres sujetos en aquel laboratorio clandestino- informó Arthur tomando té.  
-Entre ellos una mujer no más de 30 años, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, llegó de Estados Unidos- explicó Kiku, mostrando la foto de la mujer.  
-¿La asesina?- pregunto Ludwig  
-Sí, así es, es la sospechosa número uno, pero no tenemos pruebas para procesarla- aclaró Yao- Aunque está detenida por tráfico de drogas-.  
-¿Le harán estudio psicológico?- pregunto.  
-Para eso necesitamos pruebas, Ludwig- exclamó Gilbert cruzando de brazos.  
-¿Iremos a su casa?- pregunto de nuevo, quizás era tonto preguntar.  
-Sí, ya que esta arrestada, podemos tener una orden de cateo- ordenó Arthur, y Kiku y Yao salieron de la sala.  
-Supongo que ahora les toca a ellos- exclamó Gilbert.  
-Ustedes no se salvan de trabajo, ¿Quiero saber cómo se relaciona con los casos en los demás países?- explicó Arthur, saliendo de la oficina, Gilbert se abrió los archivos, pasándole algunos a Ludwig, datos que enviaron de los demás países   
-Tal vez la computadora encontrada en el laboratorio clandestino nos diga algo- sugirió Ludwig, Gilbert asintió, y ambos fueron al laboratorio de informática.  
-Detective Beilschmidt y ayudante Lenz, dinos, ¿Que tienes?- pregunto al encargado, un hombre de rubia cabellera.  
-Tengo algunos vídeos de la preparación de la cápsula, pero lo curiosos es lo que encontré en una cuenta falsa de Facebook- exclamó, dejó que vieran la cuenta, había imágenes de animales atados, y fotografías de animales muertos y colocados en posiciones crueles  
-¿De dónde vienen las fotos?- pregunto Ludwig, el otro joven río.  
-No hay remitente, cuidaron bien la estructura de las fotos- informó el hombre.  
-¿A dónde fueron enviados?- pregunto Ludwig, el joven asintió y decodificado el archivo.  
-hay una página web, miren esto- exclamó el chico asqueado.  
-Son fotos de las víctimas, ya hay pruebas- dictaminó Gilbert,   
-Una secta entonces- exclamó Ludwig.  
-Debemos avisar, vamos con Arthur- ordenó el mayor, sacando su celular.  
Las siguientes 24 horas, para Ludwig fueron una tortura, llamadas a los noticieros, declaraciones, entre otras cosas, que para los dos nuevos detectives era sin duda una molestia pero eran necesario, después siguió el papeleo, los reportes, que Gilbert le obligó a hacer, aunque también Kiku hizo el reporte.  
-Vamos, entreguenlo a Arthur- ordenó Yao, pero la sonrisa maléfica de Gilbert provocó sospecha en los novatos.  
-Jefe Arthur, traemos el reporte- exclamó Ludwig entrando a la oficina seguido de Kiku, era una oficina elegante, muebles de caoba, además una mesita de té, el escritorio tenía un león tallado, con la misma mirada que el dueño, Arthur miro a los dos.  
-Déjenme ver que porquerías escribieron- exclamó, Kiku fue el primero, el inglés en cada párrafo, haciendo gestos molestos.  
-Mejora esto....- empezó a decir una lista de errores que el japonés había tenido, y que ahora debía mejorar, entre cada error había una frase despectiva.  
"¿Qué clase de porquería es esta?, ¿Acaso no sabes redactar?, dime que sabes escribir, no sirve, no lo necesito, se contundente, el perro sabe redactar mejor, mi gato escribe correctamente" Ludwig puso atención a cada una.  
-Ahora sigues tú- gritó enojado Arthur, Ludwig se maldijo, debió ser el primero, ahora le tocaría la ira del jefe.  
-Aquí tiene- dijo, y se odio por que le tembló la voz, noto como lo leía, temblaba y esperaba el regaño de su vida, sin embargo, Arthur colocó el sello en el reporte y se lo entregó a Ludwig.  
-Dile a Gilbert que te enseñe donde van los reportes de casos resueltos- dijo, luego miro a Kiku- Haz de nuevo aquel reporte- ordenó.  
Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina y volvieron a respirar, Ludwig sintió como su estómago se relajaba.  
-Te ayudó con el reporte- ofreció Ludwig, y Kiku asintió, ambos entraron a la oficina, notando a los dos mentores reír a carcajadas.  
-¿Cómo les fue?- comentó el albino entre risas, ambos jóvenes miraron molestos al otro.  
-Son crueles- exclamó Ludwig, sentándose al lado de Gilbert   
-Todos tenemos que pasar por Arthur- exclamó Yao, Kiku suspiro.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué te mando a corregir?- pregunto Gilbert a Ludwig.  
-Nada, de hecho me dijo que me enseñarás el lugar donde se dejan los reportes, aunque la ayudare a Kiku a hacer el suyo, así iremos los dos- explicó Ludwig, Gilbert y Yao miraron sorprendido a Ludwig.  
-Es imposible, déjame ver el reporte- exclamó Gilbert, y Ludwig le entregó el reporte, mientras abrían la laptop para mejorar el reporte del japonés.  
-Bueno, parece que ahora si encontraste un verdadero diamante- exclamó el detective chino, miro el reporte perfectamente hecho.  
-Eras un pollito demasiado listo- alabó Gilbert, mirando con maldad al rubio.  
-Leía los reportes de los gemelos, por lo que se cómo se deben entregar, además, el jefe Valti siempre nos dijo que el reporte es lo que más importa- explicó Ludwig, y Gilbert y Yao se miraron.  
-Bueno, en cuanto acaben, vamos a celebrar- festejo Yao, y Gilbert asintió.  
-Antes, ¿Ustedes nos enviaron para que se burlaran de nosotros?- exclamó con enojo el japonés.  
-No, eso fue el plus, Arthur es un maldito, pero aprendes mucho de él- concluyó Gilbert y suspiro cansado- Rápido, bebamos y luego vayamos a descansar- exigió.  
-Seh- contestó Ludwig, mirando la pantalla el reporte de Kiku.  
El pub era un bar bastante conocido, pues había demasiada gente, pero era el único que servía bebidas internacionales, por lo que Kiku y Yao podían beber sake, mientras Ludwig y Gilbert se emborrachaban con cerveza, ambos se divertían y celebraban por terminar un caso.  
-Vamos Ludwig, quítate el saco, deja ver esos abdominales- presionaba Yao, mientras Kiku reía, Ludwig se sonrojo.  
-Ya basta, mejor te enseñó el mío- Gilbert se acercó a Yao y le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla   
-Listo- agregó, Yao asintió.  
-Son muy bueno- accedió el chino, Ludwig desconocía el idioma de ambos borrachos, pero reía ante todo.  
Para ambos alemanes 5 fintas era agua, no lograban emborracharse, pero aun así era ilegal conducir en ese estado, Ludwig recogió ambas mochilas y fueron por un taxi.  
Al llegar al departamento, Gilbert se sentó en el sillón, mientras Ludwig descargaba las mochilas.  
-Ohh, Gilbert, hay un problema- exclamó un risueño Ludwig, sonrió ante el descubrimiento, dentro de la mochila, había un gatito gris de ojos azules, lo miraba temeroso.  
-Gott, debe estar hambriento, iré a servir leche- el albino corrió a la cocina para traer un plato se fresca leche, mientras Ludwig intentaba acariciar al pequeño, estaba asustado, lanzó pequeños gruñidos.  
-Tú... ¿Había otro gato con él?- pregunto, el gatito lanzó un maullido demasiado alto, la otra mochila se movió, Ludwig lo noto, al abrirla, salió el gato blanco, mucho más grande que el gris, sus ojo rojo mostraba enojo, Gilbert miro a los gatos.  
-Bueno, quizás sea la madre- concluyó Gilbert acercando el plato lleno de leche, ambos gatos empezaron a beber, pero el gato blanco no les quitaba la mirada.  
-Son desconfiados, iré por tierra para una caja provisional de arena, mañana veremos quien los adopta- agregó Ludwig, se movió con dificultad, pero al final dejó una caja de arena, los gatos seguían mirando con desconfianza, siendo el blanco el que vigilaba a los humanos, mientras el pequeño gris sólo estaba entre las patas del mayor.  
-Hay que dejarlos, mañana veremos qué hacemos con ellos- dijo el rubio- iré a bañarme-.  
-Rápido, después voy yo- ordenó Gilbert, riendo, empezó a jugar con los mininos.  
Ludwig sentía el agua pasar por su cuerpo, su mente viajó al beso que había compartido con el mayor, eso significaba que le gustaba, que quería estar con él, pero ahora que se acabó el caso, ¿Qué harían?, aquella pregunta vagaba por su mente, haciéndolo sentir ansioso, golpeó un poco la pared, en verdad quería a ese detective, lo quería bastante, necesitaba que le enseñará, deseaba que lo desatara, anhelaba su cuerpo y mente, lo quería todo, Ludwig negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no debía soñar con algo tan hermoso, decidió que era mejor dejarlo así, quizás ese beso sólo fue fraternal.  
Salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente, Gilbert entró sacando su cambio, entró al baño sin mirar a Ludwig   
Sin embargo Ludwig volvió a hacer el plan de Vash, se acostó enseñando su cuerpo, sintió a Gilbert salir del baño.  
-¿Qué clase de detective crees que soy?- exclamó tocando el abdomen del menor- Me provocas, me has estado provocando-, Ludwig abrió los ojos para ver la mirada rojiza,  
-¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo?- pregunto con soberbia, Ludwig lanzó una mirada retadora, , se levantó agarrando con fuerza el brazo del mayor, sus labios se abrazaron a los de Gilbert, sintiendo la atrevida lengua del albino sobre la de él, tan erótico movimiento y exótico sabor, un sabor peligroso, porque Ludwig juro que era adictiva.  
Ludwig no se contenía y empujó al mayor a la cama, y encerrándolo entre sus brazos, los labios divertidos del mayor le decían que siguiera adelante, las manos pálidas se cerraron en su cuello.  
-Vamos, mi querido pollito, déjame elevarte- dijo Gilbert, y Ludwig lo volvió a besar, sabía que aquella noche cambiaría su vida, tenía la misma sensación que cuando arribo a Londres, aquella que se siente cuando algo bueno va a pasar, y frente a Gilbert, sabía que no se arrepentiría.


	5. Una bestia es liberada por otra bestia.

  
Aquellos besos mantenían una pelea de lenguas buscando el dominio de una hacia la otra, y el sabor los hacía perderse en aquella batalla.  
Ludwig besaba con pasión al albino, sin embargo su cuerpo se calentaba queriendo más que un sólo beso, empezó a frotarse con el mayor, notando como tenía aún su pantalón de pijama, mientras Gilbert sólo lo mantenía una toalla enredada en su cintura, que al final se empezaba a desarrollar, dejando ver el erecto miembro del mayor, mientras la boca se ocupaba del cuello pálido, su mano empezó a dirigirla hacia el miembro de Gilbert, tocando la carne suave de aquel lugar, su boca seguía bajando, escuchaba los gemidos del mayor siendo arrancados por él, su mano siguió el recorrido hasta hallar aquel dulce lugar escondido, la boca de Ludwig empezó a lamer el tronco de aquel miembro, succionando aquella cabeza de hongo, mientras su mano encajaba un dedo en aquella abertura, pero se detuvo y empezó a temblar, se tranquilizó pues sentía que iba demasiado rápido, su estómago empezó a dolerle.  
-Ohhh, pequeño, pareces un príncipe, y te sientes obligado a actuar así- Gilbert acarició la mejilla del menor que gruñía, recordó cuando estaba con Feliciano en la intimidad, y siempre lo lastimaba ante su apresurada pasión, por lo que debía contenerse.  
-Pero, tú no eres un príncipe, eres una bestia enjaulada, alejado de tu naturaleza- dijo Gilbert tomando la mano del menor, la beso y luego volvió a mirar a Ludwig, se acercó a su oído.- Yo te liberó, se salvaje, se indomable- le dijo mordiendo su oído, Ludwig se tensó por unos pequeños segundo, luego beso con fiereza a Gilbert quien aceptó, este colocó su pierna en el costado del menor, empezó a moverse lascivamente, ambos miembros se tocaban, Ludwig se separó, pero sólo para tomar más aire, pues atacó la clavícula blanca de Gilbert, mientras volvía a poner su manos en aquel agujero escondido entre aquel trasero, con la otra acariciaba toda el cuerpo, recorriendo aquel nuevo cuerpo debajo de él, fuerte, bien formado, capaz de aguantar demasiado y no quejarse, tal y como deseaba Ludwig, no espero más, e introdujo su miembro, y se levantó pues su conciencia no permitía que tratará duramente al albino, pero Ludwig miro con sorpresa, ahora lo entendía todo, pues debajo de él, había una bestia, aquellos fieros ojos rojos lo retaban, la sonrisa lo incitaba, y aquellas dos manos lo empujaban, estaba claro que sólo una bestia podía aguantar a otra, y para el gran placer de Ludwig, estaba ante una bestia experimentada, y capaz de guiarlo ante su nueva etapa.  
-Vamos, no te contentas, hazlo fuerte- exclamó Gilbert, y Ludwig empezó a embestir, tan fuerte que se escuchaba el sonido del choque, pero Gilbert gemía y pedía más fuerte, mientras sus manos rasgaban la piel de la espalda del rubio, mientras más fuerte más profundo los rasguños, Ludwig siguió con las embestidas, sintió los dientes de Gilbert clavarse en su cuello, dejando sangre y marca, que sólo hacían excitar al menor.  
Las embestidas eran fuertes, Gilbert agarraba el firme trasero de Ludwig apretando cada mejilla, y amando la sensación, gimió de puro placer, mientras Ludwig seguía embistiendo, más fuerte más preciso tocando el dulce punto de Gilbert que lo hacía jadear y perder la cordura, hasta que sintió como Gilbert se corría entre sus vientres, provocando que apretara el miembro de Ludwig, haciendo más delicioso la entrada y salida del miembro, Ludwig no aguantó y se corrió dentro del albino, cayendo en el estómago de Gilbert.  
Su conciencia regresó, y sonrió, jamás había sentido un sexo tan satisfactorio, beso el estómago del albino, sentía las respiraciones agitadas, no obstante, Gilbert tomó de su brazo y cambio las posiciones.  
-¿Creíste que ya habíamos terminado?- pregunto con malicia, Ludwig vio aquella bestia experimentada, que ahora le enseñaría el placer que siempre se le negó.  
-No- susurro, mientras Gilbert beso su mejilla, luego paso a su boca, ya estaba roja de tantos besos, aun así quería más, Gilbert tomó ambos miembros y los froto juntos con ayuda de su mano, haciendo gemir de placer al menor.  
-Eso Ludwig, vamos- exclamó Gilbert, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, pero Gilbert aún no acababa, pues chupo sus dedos y los introdujo en el agujero de entre el apretado trasero del menor, este se retorció ante la intromisión pero no se alejó, beso a Gilbert tan bruscamente que sintió la sangre en su lengua.   
Gilbert introdujo su miembro, jadeo al sentir el caliente lugar, Ludwig se abrió más, Gilbert vio el musculoso cuerpo del menor, tan sexy y adictivo, se acercó a su oído.  
-Te enseñaré a joder tan fuerte que olvidaras tu nombre- exclamó al oído de Ludwig, este se abrazó a Gilbert, apretándolo con fuerza, escuchando cada palabra que lanzaba el mayor.  
-Haré que tu cuerpo se adicta a mí- dijo embistiendo más fuerte, Ludwig mordió el cuello de Gilbert.  
-Ahora sólo yo puedo dominarte, darte lo que más desees- rugió, mientras embestía la próstata de Ludwig.  
-Gilbert...por...favor- exigió Ludwig, de su boca salía saliva y gemidos.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Gilbert se detuvo, burlando la excitación del menor, este gimió y se movió pero el albino lo mordió.  
-Gilbert, Follame más fuerte, hazme por completo tuyo, haz que nadie más me satisfaga como tú- exigió el menor.  
-Maldita bestia tramposa- respondió Gilbert embistiendo más fuerte, besando con mayor intensidad al menor.  
Ludwig desconocía que exactamente pasaba, pero su mente salió de su cuerpo, jamás había hecho el sexo más fuerte, y más delicioso, juraría que se volvería adicto, y Gilbert lo tenía en su poder, el orgasmo llegó a niveles altísimos, corriéndose en su vientre, Gilbert sintió la carne apretaba su miembro, se corrió ante el orgasmo que la provocó el menor, derribándose en el pecho ancho de Ludwig.  
-Eso fue grandioso- exclamó, Ludwig beso su cien, pero no dijo nada, ya que se desmayó de puro placer.  
La luz del sol lo molesto, haciéndolo despertar, sentía dolor en su cintura, pero no se arrepentía, esperaba que Gilbert estuviera a su lado, pero sólo encontró al gato blanco durmiendo, acarició al pequeño animal, sintió su pelo sucio y juro que lo bañaría más al rato, se levantó haciendo unos cuantos gruñidos de dolor, luego se vistió y fue a la cocina, donde el olor de HotCakes impacto a su nariz, miro la estufa y ahí estaba Gilbert preparando el desayuno, se sentía extraño, no sabía si sólo fue placer de una noche, o de verdad estaba a punto de formalizar una relación, sin embargo dejó que sus instintos lo guiará, se acercó y agarró a Gilbert por la cintura colocando su mentón en el hombro del albino.  
-Hey, Buenos días- saludo el mayor sintiendo el peso.  
-Buenos días, ¿Colocó el café?- pregunto mientras pasaba su nariz por la mejilla.  
-Si ve- ordenó Gilbert, ¿Cómo se besan las bestias? Fue la pregunta que Ludwig se hizo, pero sólo rozaron las narices, y con eso Ludwig se separó para servir el café, vio una figura gris al lado de Gilbert que no había notado.  
-Hay que bañarlos- sugirió el rubio, Gilbert sonrió   
-Pido al pequeño gris- rápidamente contestó, haciendo bufar al otro.  
-Eso es trampa- se quejó ahora ambos gatos estaban ahí, esperando algo de leche- También debemos comprar comida y arena-.  
-Ugh, pues sí, pero no van a vivir con nosotros- dijo Gilbert mientras Ludwig colocaba el plato de leche, ambos gatos empezaron beberla.  
Se sentaron en la mesa, ambos saboreando los HotCakes, Ludwig sonrió de la familiar sensación, mientras Gilbert reía.  
-Entonces... ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Ludwig, no quería separarse de Gilbert, independientemente de la intimidad que habían compartido, deseaba aprender más del albino.  
-Pues, en un par de horas, Kirkland llamará con otro caso - colocó un pedazo de HotCakes, Ludwig noto cuanto maple le añadía, -Dos casos más, y tú estarás listo- dijo casualmente, Ludwig se limitó a reír.  
-¿Tan seguro estas que sólo sean dos casos?- pregunto con incredulidad, no dudaba de su inteligencia, pero su capacidad aún era bastante baja.  
-Claro, confía en mí- mencionó mirando soberbiamente al menor- yo nunca falló-argumento dejando al otro sonriendo, los gatos ahora estaban de su lado pidiendo un pedazo del HotCakes.  
-El gris se llamará West- aclaró Gilbert tocando al gato gris de ojos azules, Ludwig noto como es que el blanco no le quitaba la vista a Gilbert, vigilando al pequeño.  
-East- murmuró recordando la protección del mayor hacia él   
-Pero...- se aclaró la garganta- No vamos a adaptarlos- dijo, aunque Ludwig no sabía a quién le decía aquello, pues se veía claramente como Gilbert empezaba a encariñarse con los dos gatos.  
-Quiero ver esas palabras dentro de dos días- reto Ludwig, pero empezó a reír ante la mirada de odio fingido de Gilbert.  
En la tarde Ludwig estaba acostado en el sillón, Gilbert arriba de él, ambos miraban una película, era entretenida, pero ambos parecían cansados, el celular de Gilbert empezó a tocar una melodía características de un inglés.  
-Ja, te dije- Gilbert contestó el llamado.  
-Han acabado tus vacaciones, tengo un caso para ti y tu pollito- ordenó Arthur, su voz sonaba algo agitada.  
-¿Sólo nosotros dos?- pregunto Gilbert mirando a Ludwig, este mordió suavemente su cuello, provocando que el albino escondiera su jadeo.  
-Sí, Yao y Kiku trabajarán en otro caso, pero por si lo extrañas, trabajarán en la misma oficina- aclaró el inglés, luego suspiro- mañana temprano- escucho la voz de cierto norteamericano que Gilbert conocía muy bien, y rápidamente se perdió la conexión, el albino sonrió triunfalmente.  
-Te dije, soy el mejor detective- suspiro Gilbert, Ludwig sonrió   
-Eres el único-aclaró tomando de la cintura y acercándose para besarle.  
-Sigue subiendo mi ego y tendrás grande beneficios- exclamó besando al menor.  
-¿Qué clase de beneficios?- preguntó.  
-Lutz, vamos a aclarar esto, no soy una persona que comparte, así que dime de una vez, ¿Qué relación quieres conmigo?-, pregunto mordiendo el lóbulo, Ludwig creyó escuchar la inseguridad en aquellas palabras, pero dedujo que era su imaginación.  
-Yo...tampoco soy de compartir, y si me preguntas que relación quiero contigo, mi respuestas es simple, una en la que sólo yo pueda tenerte, una en la que sólo yo pueda amarte- la última palabra no estaba seguro que debía decirlo, y por la mirada sorpresiva de Gilbert, tuvo un poco de arrepentimiento, pues era demasiado temprano para decir aquello, y sin embargo el mayor suavizo su mirada.  
-Justo lo que quiero contigo- aseguró el mayor, besando suavemente al menor, nada erótico, nada sexual, sólo un nuevo sentimiento surgiendo desde su interior, lo llamaban amor, pero aún no debían decirlo, era muy joven el sentimiento, dejaría que floreciera lentamente.  
Después de pelear con los gatos en la bañera, y quedar agotados por la guerra que dieron los pequeños, decidieron que era mejor ir a comer, en vez de preparar, decidieron pedir comida, una pizza, de champiñones algo normal, los gatos los miraban con odio, pero se les pasaría al ver sus pelajes relucientes.  
-Esos gatos, son fieros, debieron descender de leones- exclamó Gilbert, sentándose a comer su pizza.  
-¿Te fijaste?, los dos son machos- comentó Ludwig, suspiro tranquilo, pues aunque los llevaría a esterilizar como todo dueño responsable.  
-Sí, si fueran humanos, diría que son hermanos- exclamó Gilbert robando la pizza de Ludwig.  
-Eso es extraño, muy extraño- confesó Ludwig, pero no le tomo importancia, se sentía tan bien, el ambiente que se formaba era únicamente cálido.  
-Esta semana, probaré tu modo de lucha- dijo Gilbert.  
-Oh, bien, que un vendedor de droga me golpee el mentón, fue de verdad una torpeza- confesó el menor, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Y por eso te enseñaré muchas cosas- aclaró, Ludwig reía ante aquel hecho.  
-Sí, deseo que me enseñes- argumento, y ambos empezaron a reír.  
La noche llegó y Ludwig no sabía si debía dormir en su cama, o en la de Gilbert, ya habían intimado, pero eso no significaba que podía tomarse todas las libertades.  
-Lutz, vente a dormir a mi cama- ordenó Gilbert cuando salió del baño, su tono era fresco, con toques de diversión, Ludwig empezó a reír, parecía que había conseguido un novio bastante descarado.  
-Bien voy- se resignó Ludwig, acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, luego sintió el peso de Gilbert, se sorprendía de los cuerpos tan familiares, el albino era un poco menos musculoso, pero era fuerte, su espalda era ancha, y ahora estaba marcada por sus uñas, no sabía si debía alegrarse, o sentirse culpable.  
-Vamos a dormir, ya sabes, empezaremos fácil, terminaremos rendidos- Gilbert se acostó, ambos mantenían una distancia respetable.  
Ludwig empezó a inquietarse, moviendo la mano o el pie, deseaba que el mayor lo abrazara, que le diera un beso de buenas noches, su mente empezó a viajar a varios escenarios donde el albino lo abrazaba y sostenía, sintió una mano pasar por su pecho, acariciando cada centímetro y deteniéndose en el hombro, Gilbert lo abrazo, colocando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Ludwig escucho los latidos tranquilos de Gilbert.  
-¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?- pregunto Gilbert, en la oscuridad Ludwig sólo veía dos pozos rojos, algunos dirían que era la entrada al infierno, pero para Ludwig era la entrada a un nuevo y perfecto mundo, su mundo ahora.  
-Si- aseguró.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con el otro?- pregunto, Ludwig se sorprendió, pero aun así contestó   
-Cinco años algunos meses más- respondió sincero.  
-Ya veo, ¿Lo terminaste?-.  
-Si- se acordó del mensaje de hace unos días- pero me envió un mensaje, le respondí que lo pensaría- su sinceridad era única.  
-Mañana le darás el mensaje rotundo, acaba con él- ordenó Gilbert, su voz en susurro era peligrosa, haciendo temblar a Ludwig-¿Queda claro?-.  
-Si- respondió abrazándose al mayor.  
-Lutz, ¿Porque quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Gilbert besando su frente, Ludwig suspiro.  
-Porque eres lo que siempre busque, eres capaz de liberarme, eres capaz de satisfacer, eres capaz de amarme tal y como soy, porque eres capaz de enseñarme más- Ludwig no sabía de donde salía tales palabras, pero su corazón se desahogaba.  
-Mi Lutz, tanto tiempo amarrado te ha afectado, yo te daré toda la libertad, la única que no te daré es la que te separará de mí, siempre volarás conmigo- aclaró Gilbert, mirando al pobre niño, que siempre fue amarrado, una relación que todo le prohibió, y lo obligó a contenerse, Gilbert cambiaría aquello.  
-Duerme mi amado Lutz, yo protegeré tu sueño- hablaba literal, Ludwig supuso que lo decía porque lo haría detective, y a eso se refería, durmió por primera vez, feliz y sin preocupaciones.  
Gilbert esperaba a Ludwig en la puerta, mientras acariciaba al gato gris, Ludwig apareció, como siempre vestido de traje, terminando aquella misión compraría algunos más, le pediría ayuda a Gilbert que parecía tener un amplio gama de trajes, por ejemplo esta vez, su camisa roja abotonada, con un chaleco que estaba bastante pegado a su abdomen, luego la gabardina, y el pantalón negro, dios se veía impresionante.  
-Terminando la misión, ¿Me ayudarías a comprar más trajes?- pregunto saliendo del departamento, colocando el seguro.  
-Claro, tengo algunas ideas para ti- argumentó Gilbert acomodando la corbata del menor, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Los dolores eran insoportables, ahora Ludwig notaba la fuerza de Gilbert, quien lo mantenía abajo, tal y como imagina, el albino era peligroso, sabía la forma de utilizar su fuerza contra uno mismo, y así en esa trampa había caído Ludwig.  
-A la siguiente, analiza mejor al enemigo- contestó Gilbert soltando a Ludwig, luego lo miro.  
-Dime, ¿Quién te entrenó?- pregunto levantándose, sobando su hombro ante la presión que el albino había ejercido.  
-Un tipo cruel, y espartano, ahora, dime. ¿Qué tipo de fuerza tiene Arthur?- pregunto, ambos se dirigían al baño, a darse su ducha, Ludwig pensó, el cuerpo de Arthur era más pequeño, pero no dudaban que era inteligente.  
-Utiliza a sus oponentes, es más de desvía y ataca los puntos débiles- comentó sacando algunas conclusiones.  
-Exacto, esperemos algún día lo veas pelear- ambos entraron a los baños compartidos y aunque Ludwig se sonrojo de ver aún las marcas del mayor hechas por él, también noto en el espejo sus marcas, sonrió ante la visón exótica, bestias marcándose le parece excitante aquel dato.  
Al entrar a la oficina Gilbert rápidamente volteó la silla principal, no había nadie, y sonrió sentándose en esa silla.  
-Ese cejudo, no ha llegado- exclamó su risa era estridente, y llena de júbilo, Ludwig negó con la cabeza.  
-Gilbert, Arthur está en la esquina- informó el menor, sentándose en la silla que ya se había vuelto su favorita, Gilbert miro a la esquina, y ahí estaba Arthur tomando té tan tranquilamente.  
-Maldita sea- gruñó el mayor, se levantó de la silla y se sentó a lado de Ludwig.  
-No esperaba que el alumno superará al maestro tan rápido, ¿Quieres que te quite tu placa y se la dé a él?- pregunto Kirkland acercándose, sentándose en la silla.  
-Quiero ver que lo intentes- reto el albino.  
-Beilschmidt, no eres tan importante para gastar mis energías- aclaró Kirkland, dejando a un lado su té- Wang y Honda como siempre van tarde-.  
-Ya sabes, ellos estarán a tiempo- aclaró el alemán albino.  
-Lenz, te lo advirtió de una vez, esta vez estarán solos, así que no hagas tonterías- advirtió   
-Debidamente anotado- respondió Ludwig, en ese momento entró Yao y Kiku ambos se sentaron y saludaron.  
-Buen día, empecemos- agregó Yao mirando a todos los presentes.  
Los casos arrojados eran teóricamente fáciles, pero para Ludwig y Kiku que apenas iniciaba su habilidad de análisis, le costó mucho trabajo, pero ni Gilbert ni Yao tenían el corazón para dejarlos solos, así que los ayudaba en todo lo que podían.  
Gilbert era el más protector, guiándolo de una u otra manera, haciendo su camino más fácil, claro que también lo regañaba, y lo castigaba.  
Sin embargo, Gilbert había llegado al límite para su protección Ludwig no cometía errores doble vez, por lo que cuando fue a investigar a un supuesto culpable, había llevado consigo a un oficial  
Habían tocado la puerta, no hubo respuesta, dejaron de tocar y estaban a punto de irse, pedirían refuerzos para un cateo, pero el hombre salió con una escopeta apuntando a los dos jóvenes, ambos se movieron, pero el primer disparo impacto contra la pared destrozándola, Ludwig trago en seco, sin pensarlo el policía apuntó, pero el miedo lo hizo dar a la cabeza del sospechoso, miraron la escena, estaban aliviados y al mismo tiempo preocupados, pues habían matado al sospechoso principal.  
Arthur había llegado hecho furia, Ludwig y el oficial temblaron al verlo, detrás de él, Gilbert con la mirada más angustiada que cualquiera, se acercó a Ludwig tocando el rostro.  
-Inútiles, han matado al único sospechoso- grito Arthur, irritado, el oficial se tensó pues era el más culpable.  
-Era él o nosotros- argumentó Ludwig, defendiendo al policía.  
-Deben aprender a disparar en partes que inmovilicen- grito con furia el inglés, Gilbert lo detuvo.  
-Basta, no ves que casi los matan, ambos son novatos en ambas carreras- grito Gilbert, interponiéndose, detrás de él una mujer de uniforme azul se presentó tocando al otro oficial, Ludwig supuso que era su mentora.  
-Hemos perdido la pista imbécil- grito con más furia- ¿Acaso no entrenaras bien a este?, se irá como el otro-.  
-Bastardo- reclamo Gilbert, agarrando de la solapa al inglés, Ludwig miro como una mano aparecía detrás de ellos.  
-Basta- exclamó Yao separando a los dos- Váyanse, ya, somos detectives, veremos cómo conseguir otra pista- Ludwig no supo cómo había llegado Yao y Kiku pero ahora se sentía peor, pues sus casos se unían gracias al cadáver que ahora transportaban.  
-Idiota- maldijo el inglés, y camino, el oficial fue recogido por su mentora, creyó escuchar palabras de aliento, mientras Ludwig era llevado por Gilbert al auto.  
-Ese idiota, mañana me las paga- conducía Gilbert enojado, miro de reojo a Ludwig- Lutz, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto angustiado, pues Ludwig se veía distante   
-No lograré ser detective- murmuró.  
-Si es por lo que dijo Arthur, ya te dije que no le creas- aclaró Gilbert defendiéndose en un semáforo, el atardecer empezaba a verse, Ludwig suspiro.  
-No, no fue eso, Gilbert yo...- guardó silencio, su mirada era derrotada- yo tenía miedo- confesó sintiéndose débil.  
-¿Miedo?, Lutz, todos tenemos miedo, es común- ánimo Gilbert, pero Ludwig miro por la ventana, Gilbert creyó ver destellos de lágrimas en su mejilla, luego la voz que salió del menor era débil.  
-Tenía miedo Gilbert, de hecho tengo miedo, aún sigo temblando, el tipo era siniestro- confeso- no le importaba nuestra vida, no...Le importaba- dijo no dejaba de ver la ventana, Ludwig recordó a su madre, y se imaginó en la misma situación.  
-Ohh no, Lutz- dijo Gilbert, ya sabía que camino había tomado Ludwig, todos pasaban por aquel siniestro camino.  
Llegaron al departamento, los gatos pidieron comida pero Ludwig no les hizo caso, sólo paso por un lado.  
-Yo...iré a bañarme- dijo entrando al cuarto, Gilbert sólo suspiro, empezando a preparar todo para el día siguiente, además de que alimentos a los gatos.  
Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero la emoción de ser igual que su madre, además de la ignorancia ante su experiencia, no lo dejaron ver los peligros que su profesión requería, ahora después de lo que pasó, empezaba a creer que debía pisar con cuidado si es que aún podía ser detective, pues claramente también sabía que mañana sería un día de críticas ante su respuesta torpe en la situación, aquel dato desánimo más a Ludwig que mantenía la cabeza baja, el agua corría sobre su cuerpo, apagó la llave y salió.  
Gilbert salió del baño, notando al pequeño Ludwig durmiendo en su cama, se acostó a su lado.  
-Ven, Lud habla conmigo- Gilbert murmuró su voz salió tranquila como si le hablará a un niño asustado del monstruo bajo la cama, acurruco a Ludwig en su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar y mojar su ropa.  
-Yo...aún tengo miedo- confesó- pensé en mi madre en aquella situación-.  
Gilbert no era idiota, sabía de qué había muerto la madre de Ludwig, había sido asesinada por un mafioso, que ya había sido atrapado, aun así dejo a su hijo sólo.  
\- Tranquilo, se cómo te sentiste, todos pasamos por aquel dolor- contestó besando la frente del menor, pero Ludwig lo miró.  
-Si...si no fuera por Yao, estuviera ya dos metros bajo tierra, te da una lección, a cuidar más tu existencia- contestó mirando al menor.   
-Tú...- quiso preguntar pero se imaginó que quizás era mala idea.  
-Fue...tres años antes, era un novato todavía, había ido a buscar a un drogadicto a los túneles, se supone que sólo había vagabundos, pero...descubrí que aquel adicto mataba a golpes a los vagabundos, cuando entre al túnel no había luz, prendí la lámpara y sólo vi un destello de bate metálico, saque mi arma, pero aquel chico bateo mi arma y la tomo, me apunto a la cabeza y rápidamente disparó- miró a Ludwig- Fui tonto, había cerrado los ojos esperando ya ver el dichoso túnel, pero Yao tocó mi frente y sonrió- confesó.  
-¿Fue terrible?-   
-Ja, pero me enseñaron que debo cuidarme demasiado, Lud- miro al pequeño y apretó sus mejillas- somos importantes por que traemos tranquilidad a la calles, y tú eres más importante porque me traes tranquilidad a mí- confeso dándole un beso, Ludwig lo acepto, dispuesto a dejar ir al miedo que lo consumió.  
-Por un momento creí que moriría, que iría con mi madre, pero me sentía mal, no quería morir, quería estar contigo- aclaró Ludwig, tomando la blusa con más fuerza.  
-Ya, ya, estás aquí, conmigo, no pasó nada, y no pasará nada, estarás conmigo- Gilbert arrullo al menor, mientras Ludwig sentía su corazón hacerse blando, y empezó a dormir.  
Al día siguiente, Ludwig suspiro en la puerta, Gilbert lo miro preocupado, el miedo aún no se iba.  
-¿Seguro estas bien?, puedo decir que te lastimaste ayer- pregunto el albino preocupado.  
-No, debo aprender a lidiar con esto-contestó Ludwig, Gilbert sonrió, beso al pequeño colocando sus manos en el cuello, mientras Ludwig agarraba la cintura, era dos cuerpos que se acomodaban perfectamente bien.  
-Gracias por todo- exclamó el rubio saliendo del departamento, Gilbert suspiro.  
-Vamos Lutz, yo te guio-   
En la oficina, Ludwig resolvía algunas pistas con ayuda de Gilbert, pero Arthur llegó molesto.  
-Tú- señaló el inglés a Ludwig- fuera de aquí- ordenó.  
-Basta, él se queda- grito Gilbert, su mirada era intensa.  
-No planeó tener un detective imbécil- comentó el inglés.  
-Ya dije que se queda- molesto Gilbert acercándose al inglés.  
-Basta, arreglemos esto en el ring- explicó Yao, la tensión se disipo.  
-Adelante- aceptó el inglés.  
-Vamos de una vez- comentó el alemán albino.  
Ludwig miraba el gimnasio, en el ring, Arthur se ajustaba sus guantes negros, su camisa gris estaba metido en sus pantalones verdes militares su botas negras, se veían pesada, mientras Gilbert llevaba un atuendo similar, pero la diferencia era que pantalones eran de color gris militar, y las agujetas de sus botas eran rojas.  
-Es hora de arreglar cuentas- exclamó Gilbert y Arthur suspiro.  
-Veo que te tengo que enseñar lecciones de comportamiento- aseguró el inglés, después de ajustarse sus guantes.  
-Maldito- Gilbert se abalanzó sobre Arthur, un golpe, dos golpes, una patada, las recibió, lanzando golpes de regreso.  
En ese momento Ludwig supo que jamás podría ganarle a alguien como Gilbert, sus golpes eran firmes y certeros, al mismo tiempo fuertes, Arthur no se quedaba atrás era igual o peor, ambos se movían rápidamente, no podía seguir sus movimientos, en ese momento supo que Gilbert había contenido su fuerza en los entrenamientos.  
-Son muy bueno- exclamó Kiku asombrado.  
-Sí, ambos fueron entrenados por el mismo sujeto- aclaró Yao, sacando algunos palitos de chocolate.  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Ludwig, mirando aún la pelea.  
-Su nombre es Scott- dijo Yao, Ludwig estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando noto como Yao saltaba al ring.  
-Basta- Yao interrumpió la pelea, alejando a los dos contrincantes, cuando ya ambos iban en serio y habían sacado dos filosos cuchillos.  
-No te metas- gritaron ambos intentando golpear al detective chino pero fallaron, pues Yao salto, y tomó las mano de ambos, hizo que ambos se golpearan  
-Dije basta- argumento Yao, ambos detectives quedaron sin aliento, Ludwig supuso que Yao era bastante bueno.  
-He comprendido- dijo Arthur, Gilbert asintió, y Yao llevó a Ludwig y a Kiku a la oficina de nuevo.  
Ludwig noto como entró Gilbert, cambiado y bañado al igual que Arthur, ambos parecía menos tensos, y reían.  
-Son bipolares- argumentó Yao cuando los vio entrar riendo de cada tontería, pero rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.  
Las llamadas no cesaban pues el caso estaba resuelto, y Ludwig estaba bastante cansado, sin embargo terminó su reporte, y ayudó a Kiku a revisar el reporte para evitar el enojo de Arthur.  
-Este caso llevará su nombre, además aquellos tarados ya están hablando de ustedes- exclamó Arthur, sacando algunos sellos, Ludwig y Kiku asintieron, pero ambos ya estaban emocionados, pues pronto serían detectives.  
-Bien, pronto ambos me dirán de su futuro, si quieren quedarse en Interpol, o se van a su país de origen, vayan pensando- aclaró el inglés, luego los retiró, Ludwig pensaba que tal vez debería hablar con Gilbert, pero noto como hablaba con unos detectives y policías sobre su pollito inteligente.  
Se adentró a la oficinas, que estaba vacía, suspiro cansado, se sentó en su sillón y saco la foto de su madre, la miro con ternura.  
-Ya casi, ya casi madre- lágrimas empezaron a reunirse en sus ojos, Ludwig no quería llorar, pero los recuerdos lo abrumaban, el alcance de los recuerdos, hacían que el rubio sintiera una opresión en el pecho.  
-Tu madre es bonita- dijo Gilbert colocando el mentón en el hombro, Ludwig limpio sus lágrimas antes de que alguien las viera.  
-Sí, y demasiado alegre- sonrió, Gilbert miro al pequeño.  
-Verás que cumplirás tu sueño, me asegurare de ello- mencionó el mayor, besando la clavícula del rubio, este se tensó, pero sólo se dejó morder.  
Pronto Ludwig tenía que tomar decisiones que lo alejarían del albino, con tal de hacer aquel sueño realidad.


	6. Llega una oportunidad oscura

El celular de Ludwig sonó molestando a los durmientes alemanes, Gilbert empujó a Ludwig para que contestará, mientras el menor sólo se levantó de mala gana, y contestó.  
-Lenz- dijo bostezando, mientras escuchaba las risas de Vash.  
-Pero Ludwig, estabas durmiendo, cuando ya eres famoso- comentó riendo, Ludwig estaba confundido.  
-Vash, ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto rascando su cabeza, miro que apenas aparecía el amanecer.  
-El jefe habla de ti, de tus dos casos ya resuelto, dicen que tu siguiente caso, será sólo tú y el nuevo japonés- aclaró Vash, Ludwig se sorprendió de aquella información.  
-No me han informado de lo último, y la verdad siento que he fallado mucho- exclamó sintió las manos de Gilbert por su pecho, en su nuca sentía los labios del albino.  
-Sí, aquel Beilschmidt dijo que el siguiente caso, sólo lo harás tú y esa tal Honda- exclamó Vash.  
-No me lo han informado, no sabía que trabajaría con Honda- exclamó Ludwig, Gilbert se tensó, y arrebato el celular.  
-Acabas de arruinar la sorpresa- su voz salió de advertencia, y colgó la llamada.  
-¿En serio?, yo trabajare con Kiku- pregunto algo asombrado.  
-Ah, si- suspiro volviendo a acostarse a la cama, Ludwig lo siguió- Junto con Kirkland decidimos que lo harán, son muy buenos- acarició el cabello del menor.  
-¿Es muy rápido?- pregunto Ludwig, empezaba a emocionarse, pero había una pizca de miedo.  
-Sí, comúnmente lo hacemos hasta el quinto caso, pero ustedes han avanzado bastante bien- aclaró el albino, besando al menor, y luego suspiró.  
-Ya veo, entonces soy una buena recomendación.- dijo presumiendo sus habilidades.  
-No te creas tanto, reza para que Kirkland te de un caso de grado medio- aclaró Gilbert- mañana empezamos el entrenamiento- ordenó, Ludwig asintió y se levantó para preparar el desayuno.  
Ludwig caminaba por la avenida, pronto la navidad llegaría, con Feliciano siempre la festejó, pero al estilo norteamericano.  
Esta vez lo celebraría con Gilbert, aunque no sabía si él lo festejaría, pero estaba ansioso por pasar aquellas fechas con el albino.  
Compró el alimento y arena para gatos, algunos dulces para Gilbert y material para hornear y comer.  
Al llegar, noto a Gilbert con unas cajas de cartón, los gatos lo miraban con curiosidad.  
-Hey Lutz, me llamo mi amigo, y me dijo que adornara su fea casa, así que ayúdame- comentó arrojando algunas cajas.  
-Parece que opciones no tengo- aclaró al ver al emocionado Gilbert sacar las cosas de navidad.  
-La siguiente semana será navidad, ¿tendremos el tiempo libre?- pregunto tomando las luces y alejando a los gatos.  
-Sí, si Arthur no empieza con sus tonterías- aclaró el mayor colocando las esferas de plástico en el árbol.  
Terminaron los adornos, les quedo bastante normal, comieron un poco de hamburguesas que preparó Ludwig.  
-Entonces... ¿Mañana me darán aquella noticia?- pregunto mientras se acomodaban para dormir, ambos ya dormían en la misma cama.  
-Sí, te la dará Arthur, pero cualquier cosa, me la puedes preguntar- aclaró Gilbert abrazando a Ludwig, se besaron tranquilamente y durmieron abrazados, sinsentido el corazón junto al otro.  
El entrenamiento con Gilbert se había cada vez más fuerte, el mayor le enseñaba bastantes ángulos de pelea, y varias formas de moverse, era como una serpiente enredándose entre su cuerpo, y Ludwig no quería pensar suciamente.  
-Vamos Lutz, sé que puedes dar más- comentó Gilbert molestando al menor.  
-Ya no puedo- comentó el menor, Gilbert miro con cariño.  
-Vamos, terminemos por hoy- aclaró y ambos salieron del ring.  
Ludwig iba a la oficina, pero recordó que tenía que darle el reporte a Arthur, antes de la junta, así que rápidamente sacó el reporte y se dirigió a la oficina.  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sorprendido de tomar diferentes direcciones.  
-Debo de ver a Arthur, para darle el reporte- aclaró, Gilbert asintió y entró a la oficina.  
Ludwig tocó la puerta, la voz de Arthur se escuchaba tensa, cuando le ordenó que entrará, mientras entraba noto que Arthur no estaba sólo, a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos violetas, y un peinado y porte bastante elegante, lo miraba con asombro.  
-Ludwig, déjame presentarte a Roderich Edelstein- presentó Arthur, mirando con desagrado al hombre.  
-Usted debe ser Ludwig Lenz, me da gusto conocerlos- le dijo el hombre, Ludwig se tensó, era bastante educado hasta en su acento austríaco.  
-Sí, bueno, igual me da gusto, sólo vine a entregar este reporte, no planeó hacerles perder el tiempo- exclamó Ludwig, no tenía una buena espina que el Líder de la Interpol de Europa estuviera en la oficinas de Kirkland mirándolo.  
-Déjeme ver su reporte- acercándose a Ludwig, al principio no lo quiso dar, hasta que Arthur asintió con la cabeza.  
-Tal y como me dijeron, esta implacable-sonrió depredadoramente, Ludwig miro con urgencia a Arthur, este se mantenía quieto.  
-Señor Lenz, su potencial es bastante alto, me gustaría que formará parte de mi equipo- exclamó el detective, sonreía con una finalidad establecida.  
-Yo...gracias por la oportunidad, pero considero que aún soy un novato, así que me quedaré aún con mi mentor Beilschmidt- aclaró, esperando que fuera suficiente.  
-No se preocupe, mi equipo puede enseñarle más de lo que puede el detective Beilschmidt- comentó acercándose a Ludwig y colocando su mano en el hombro, Ludwig se tensó.  
-Aun así debo declinar, me quedaré con Gilbert Beilschmidt- comentó, se desconcerto al ver la expresión del detective inglés bastante sorprendido.  
-Debe reconsiderar, aprenderá más con nosotros- Roderich lo miraba con orgullo al decir aquellas palabras, Ludwig suspiro.  
-Puedo preguntar, ¿Porque yo y no mi compañero Honda?- pregunto un poco molesto.  
-Su compañero Honda no tiene tanta...- se mantuvo callado un momentos- potencial-.   
-Bueno, en ese caso, debo de decirle, seguiré a lado de Gilbert Beilschmidt, hasta que él diga y firme que estoy listo, hasta entonces, no planeó cambiar de tutor, ahora si me permite, sólo vine a que me firmarán el reporte- exclamó Ludwig, su voz se escuchaba tensa, pero firme en cada palabra.  
-Kirkland, firma el reporte, y sal de la oficina- ordenó Edelstein, Ludwig se tensó, la voz de aquel aristócrata había cambiado, de una fraternal a una peligrosa.  
-Si- contestó el inglés, firmó el reporte.  
-Cuando terminen, Ludwig el reporte está en la mesa para que lo lleves a su respectivo lugar- informó mientras salía de la oficina, Ludwig estaba a punto de tomar el reporte y salir de aquel lugar tan tenso.  
-Señor Lenz, ¿Sabe qué oportunidad está rechazando?- pregunto Roderich, mirando fijamente al menor.  
-Se cuál es la magnitud del rechazo, pero aun así, mi decisión es firme- contestó.  
-Bueno, con el otro no me costó tanto, pero veamos usted- exclamó, Ludwig no quería separarse de Gilbert, pero el hombre parado frente a él, le decía que no le dejaría fácil.  
-Veamos Lenz, usted está familiarizados con el Banco Mercantil Probursa- miro a Ludwig, el rubio maldecía en su mente.  
-Tengo una deuda en aquel banco, pero pronto acabaré de pagarla- exclamó Ludwig, enojado pues sabía a donde iba el asunto.  
-Ya veo, aquella deuda puede desaparecer si acepta...-.  
-¿Y si no?- interrumpido molestando al mayor.  
-Puede duplicarse, triplicarse, cuadruplicarse..., eso lo decidirá usted- amenazó Roderich.  
-Eso es ilegal, me está chantajeando- exclamó Ludwig, luchado contra las ganas de golpear al aristócrata.  
-No, sólo le doy un aviso, ¿Quién le va a creer?- pregunto con farsa molestia,- Tiene hasta navidad para darme la respuesta, que sea un buen regalo- dijo y salió de la oficina.  
Su estómago estaba revuelto, mantenía un sabor agrio, en su cabeza aún se reproducía la escena, entró a la oficina, Kiku se acercó.  
-Ludwig, estaremos juntos en el siguiente caso- Kiku estaba entusiasmado, y Ludwig también lo estaría, si no fuera por lo sucedido hace un momento.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gilbert, y Ludwig noto que tenía su propia mano en el estómago, sonrió alejando por el momento el dolor.  
-Sí, sólo me golpee afuera- contestó Ludwig, luego sonrió mirando a Honda.  
-Tienes a cuatro detectives de clase alta, ¿Crees que nos tragaríamos aquel estúpida excusa?- pregunto Kirkland, se veía molesto, y Ludwig noto a Gilbert, su rostro era de preocupación.  
-Bueno, ¿Y trabajaremos aquí?, o ¿nos darán nueva oficina?- pregunto, y todos notaron el cambio de tema, Arthur le dio la carpeta a Gilbert.  
-Yao, Gilbert, vayan a la otra oficina, necesito hablar con Lenz y Honda- ordenó, ambas detectives asintieron, pero Gilbert mantenía su mirada cautelosa sobre Ludwig, quien se tensó como un niño guardando un secreto.  
-Estarán solos, no quiero de nuevo un error, ambos son buenos, pero no me tentare el corazón si cometen el mismo error- comentó, -cualquier duda pueden preguntarme-.  
-Si Jefe- mencionaron los dos novatos, ambos estaban por la salida.  
-Lenz, quédate - ordenó Arthur y Ludwig suspiro.-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto impasible.  
-Me amenazo, me dijo que si no entraba a su escuadra, aumentaría mi deuda- aclaró, Arthur lo miro, y suspiro.  
-Habla con Beilschmidt, yo tengo las manos atadas, pero...-sonrió un poco- pero un buen plan puedo ayudar- dijo, y Ludwig asintió.  
-mencionó a otro- dijo cauteloso.  
-También háblalo con Gilbert, pero menciona el nombre de Sir- dijo, Ludwig lo miro impactado, pero bajo la cabeza y salió de la oficina, chocó contra un joven, se veía molesto.  
-Lo siento- dijo, pero el sujeto sólo lo miro con molestia.  
-Fíjate. Imbécil- exclamó, entró en la oficina donde estaba, Kiku se acercó a Ludwig.  
-Desagradable sujeto- exclamó Ludwig.  
-El detective Beilschmidt me pidió que te dijera que se adelantaba a casa, un vecino le comunicó que había demasiado ruido- informó Kiku.  
-Bien, gracias, mañana nos vemos para trabajar, buena suerte- exclamó Ludwig y salió de la oficina   
Los gritos del mayor hicieron tranquilizar a Ludwig, entró al departamento, y miro al albino regañando a dos pequeños gatos que apenas le ponían atención.  
-Lud ¿Puedes creerlo?, mataron al árbol- se quejó el mayor.  
-Bueno, entonces, deberemos encerrarlos- mencionó, pero Ludwig se sentó,   
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gilbert colocando algunas esferas que sobrevivieron a las travesuras de la gatos.  
-Hoy, había un hombre con Arthur cuando entregue el reporte- empezó.  
-Ese Arthur, es un cínico, le dije que ya no metiera hombres- río Gilbert, dejando que Ludwig terminará.  
-Su nombre es Roderich Edelstein- dijo y escucho como una esfera se rompía, miro a Gilbert, su mirada era molesta.  
-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto cauteloso y enojado, respiraba fuertemente.  
-Quiere que me una a su escuadra- confesó Ludwig, bajo la mirada, suspiro cansado.  
-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta Ludwig?- pregunto el albino, acercándose al menor, Ludwig sintió tristeza al escuchar su nombre, y no los sobrenombre que le había dado Gilbert.  
-Yo...debo confesarte algo antes de decirte mi respuesta ante eso- Ludwig miro con súplica a Gilbert, el albino se sentó frente a él, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, una postura tensa y enojada, y Ludwig suspiro.  
-Dos años antes de que mi madre muriese, había comprado una casa, que nos costaría 5 años pagarla, cuando sucedió aquello, el banco demandó que saliera de la casa, pues in niño no pagarían la hipoteca, así que el jefe Valti acepto que el la pagaría, y cuando fuera mayor, yo tendría la deuda- aclaró, luego suspiro- Sólo me faltan 4 meses para pagarla- terminó.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?- pregunto algo impaciente el albino, pero intuía la respuesta.  
-Me negué a entrar a su escuadra, pero...- se detuvo, luego suspiro- me dijo que si no aceptaba, aumentaría mi deuda- dijo luego se levantó para ir por una cerveza, definitivamente estaba estresado.  
-Y... ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Gilbert mirando al pequeño, Ludwig suspiro molesto, azotó la botella de cerveza ya vacía.  
-Eso es obvio ¿No?- su voz salió molesta, Gilbert torció su boca molesto- Me quedaré aquí contigo aunque aumente mi deuda, pero me gustaría una ayuda-.  
-¿Porque no te irías con él?- pregunto algo más calmado.  
-Por que, independientemente de nuestra relación, no planeó irme con otra persona, cuando alguien prometió que me ayudaría a elevarme, además ¿Quién es Sir?- pregunto.  
-¿Sir?, ¿Quién te dijo de él?- pregunto Gilbert acercándose a Ludwig.  
-Roderich mencionó algo- omitió a Arthur, no le diría.  
-Es...o debía ser mi primer recomendado, pero él prefirió irse con Roderich- confesó.- pero ahora me preocupas tú, ¿De verdad deseas quedarte conmigo?- pregunto.  
-Si- la respuesta no tardó, y Gilbert sonrió, beso lentamente al menor, Ludwig sintió que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero sabría cómo manejarla si Gilbert permanecía a su lado.  
Al día siguiente Ludwig terminaba la práctica con Gilbert, cada día podía manejar a Gilbert, pero siempre había un punto clave para derrotarlo, Ludwig suspiro.  
Encontró a Kiku en la oficina, listo para empezar, mientras Gilbert también iba a su oficina.  
-¿Que tenemos?- dijo Ludwig sonriendo, Kiku asintió, sabía que aunque pasará por varios problemas, el trabajo debía cumplirse.  
-¿Qué acaso no habías leído el caso?- una voz desconocida salió de la puerta, ambos detectives miraron al dueño, Ludwig no le gusto aquella interrupción.  
-Disculpe, pero no puede estar aquí- dijo en un tono de advertencia, que claro había aprendido con Kirkland.  
-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa, Kiku miro a Ludwig.  
-No tenemos idea de quien sea usted, y no nos informaron que alguien nuevo estaría con nosotros, así que le aconsejo que hable con el jefe Kirkland- advirtió Kiku, aquel desconocido lo miro con desprecio.  
-Soy Seifert Reichstag- dijo alargando su nombre- mejor conocido como Sir- Ludwig escucho el nombre y se tensó.  
-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Kiku a Ludwig, quien ya se había dado fama de conocer a los grandes detectives.  
-Jamás oí de él- respondió con malicia, Sir sonrió.  
-Entonces que te diga Gilbert quien soy- contestó socarronamente, pero Ludwig sonrió con la misma intensidad.  
-Creo que Gilbert no habla de basuras con las que se halla topado- contestó, Sir se levantó fuertemente, y se acercó a Ludwig.  
-Se ve mediocridad en tu cara, por eso rechazaste a Roderich, serás mediocre si sigues con Beilschmidt- argumento Sir  
-Señor, si no estará en el caso, la puerta está abierta para su salida, y si estará, le sugiero que vaya con Kirkland para que nos informe, hasta entonces, le pedimos que se retire- explicó Ludwig, sin inmutarse ante el acercamiento de Sir, mantenía su mirada retadora.  
-Lutz, te traje una taza para que tomes café- exclamó Gilbert entrando, detrás de él, Yao con otra taza.  
-Hola Beilschmidt- sonrió Sir, Gilbert lo miro sorprendido.  
-Veo que Roderich ya sacó a sus hienas, vi a la perra de Erzebeth en la sala continúa- exclamó Gilbert, su sonrisa era soberbia.  
-Soy una buena hiena, aprendí de los mejores, y sugiero que sueltes a tú pollito, o habrá consecuencias- aclaró Sir, empezó a caminar, paso a lado de Gilbert con una mirada astuta.  
-Dile a tu dueño que no lo dejaré fácil- exclamó en tono normal, pero había pizcas de amenaza, además de que Sir resbaló cayendo estrepitosamente, Gilbert empezó a reír.-Se nota que te han entrenado bien-.  
-Bastardo- grito Sir, apuntó de golpear a Gilbert.  
-Basta, fuera de esta sala Sir- gritó Arthur, Sir miro al detective inglés, y salió de la sala hecho furia, Arthur se acercó a Gilbert, lo miro con perspicacia.  
-No molestes Beilschmidt- ordenó.  
-Sólo vine a traer una taza a mi pollito, ¿Verdad?- se dirigió a Yao que tenía otra taza.  
-Así es- sonrió, Arthur observó la taza que tenía Gilbert en sus manos.  
-Espero que la tires en cinco segundos- exclamó calmado, el albino alemán le saco la lengua, miro a Ludwig.  
-Lutz, aquí tienes tu taza, lo hice especialmente para ti- sonrió.  
-Ah, gracias, que amable de tu parte- argumento el menor con su mejor falsa sonrisa, pues la taza tenía la leyenda de "Lutz, Entrenado por Beilschmidt".  
-Sí, es sólo para ti- dijo Gilbert orgulloso de su trabajo, Ludwig miro la taza de Kiku, y la envidio un poco, pues decía "Detective Kiku Honda, entrenado por Wang".  
-Te faltó la palabra detective- dijo Arthur en voz alta.  
-Dentro de la taza- anunció Gilbert mientras se dirigía a la salida, seguido de Yao.  
-Ese idiota, bueno, sigan trabajando, y por lo de Sir, pueden despedirlo cuando lo vean- exclamó Arthur también saliendo.  
Ludwig noto que el para mirar al fondo debería terminar el café colocado, pero por el momento debía concentrarse.  
-Entonces, seguimos a un extorsionador, las mujeres están aterrorizadas, pues parece saber mucho de ellas antes de que las encuentre y viole- concluyó Ludwig, se estiró, noto la hora, era bastante tarde.  
-Creo que avanzamos demasiado, vayamos a casa, mañana empecemos el interrogatorio- contestó Kiku, Ludwig asintió, pues mañana debía entrenar con Gilbert, miro su taza y en el fondo, decía "Mi amado detective" sonrió ante el hecho.  
-Seguramente esos mentores ya nos abandonaron- exclamó Ludwig saliendo de la oficina, y recibió un jalón de orejas.  
-Aún son nuestros niños- reclamó Gilbert, Yao río y pellizco los cachetes del japonés.  
-Vamos, debemos descansar- ordenó Yao, Ludwig miro la oficina de Arthur, aún no tenía un plan, pero ya lo plantearía con Gilbert.  
Las noches se volvían relajante con los brazos de Gilbert a su alrededor, no era necesario el sexo para sentirse bien, Gilbert le daba las mejores caricias, mientras Ludwig besaba algunos puntos cariñosamente.  
-Gilbert, ¿Qué haré con Roderich?- pregunto, el sueño lo estaba dominando, pero debía tomar el tema.  
-Bueno, tú resuelve tu caso, yo me encargo de ese señorito- beso la frente del menor, y Ludwig sonrió.  
-Gracias por permitirme seguir a tu lado- exclamó, abrazándose a Gilbert.  
-Te quiero y mucho, así que tú eres el que debe estar a mi lado- dijo y durmió abrazando al menor.  
Ludwig se volvía más ágil, pero superar a Gilbert era difícil, aun así colocaba todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.  
-Vamos, debemos avanzar en nuestros casos- argumento Gilbert, su estado de humor empeoró cuando West había robado su pan, siendo ayudado por East.  
Al salir de las duchas, Ludwig sacó una barra de chocolate que compró en el camino y se lo dio a Gilbert, para evitar el humor.  
-¿Acaso es un soborno?, porque si es así, lo haces muy bien- aclaró Gilbert sonriendo, siendo los únicos en el ascensor, Gilbert beso rápidamente a Ludwig, y sonrió cuando se abrieron las puertas.  
Ludwig se encontró con Kiku, quien asintió y empezaron a trabajar.  
Para Ludwig era estresante cuidarse de Sir quien aprovechaba cada momento para burlarse o molestarle, se preguntaba que hacía en la sede, no lo comprendía.  
Siendo sincero no quería pedir ayuda, pero Kiku lo había hecho una vez, ahora le tocaba a él, tocó la puerta para entrar a la oficina de los mayores detectives, y se sorprendió de que Gilbert con cara de pocos amigos le abriera, al verlo lo miro con enojo.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto en tono molesto, Ludwig rodó los ojos, había supuesto bien que el mayor estaría de pésimo humor.  
-¿Puedo robarte unos segundo?- pregunto.  
-No es el mejor momento, pero adelante, arriésgate- acepto el mayor, la oficina estaba llena de papeles, y Yao tirado entre ellos, Ludwig quiso saludarlo, pero sabía que estaba en estado frágil.  
-Necesitamos que nos ayude a ver esta confesión creemos que esta víctima es parte de la estafa- puntualizó Ludwig, pero Gilbert no miro el escrito, miraba a Ludwig con molestia.  
-Si sabes que es parte de la estafa, ¿Para qué vienes a preguntar?- comento , Ludwig rodó los ojos, cuando Gilbert tenía aquellos molestos momentos los odiaba.  
-Por qué no hay pruebas, sólo instinto- confeso Ludwig mirando con molestia, tampoco estaba de buen humor.  
-Bueno, mira bien la foto y la confesión- ordenó Gilbert, Ludwig observó la foto, la víctima tenía un reloj parecido a una otra víctima que fue violada en su casa, la confesión decía que su novio le había regalado el reloj, entonces Ludwig conecto 1 más 1.-Aleluya, ahora sal de aquí- ordenó.  
-Sabes, también necesito que veas algo más- dijo Ludwig preocupado, Gilbert hizo un sonido irritante.  
-Estoy muy ocupado- intento decir pero Ludwig tomó su mano y ambos salieron a la oficina, al ascensor.  
Llegaron a un piso casi vacío, pues apenas lo estaban acondicionando para una nueva estancia, por lo que muy difícil había personas, pero los baños del lugar estaban listos, y se podían ingresar, Ludwig lo había descubierto una tarde donde se había equivocado de piso.  
Al llegar, Ludwig empujó a Gilbert dentro de un cubículo, y estaba sorprendido que lo haya seguido, pero pensó que quizás, el albino ya sabía de a dónde iba.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto tenso, pero Ludwig lo tomó de los hombros y lo estampó contra la puerta, lo beso con fiereza, Gilbert lo dejó, sólo por curiosidad, no sintió como Ludwig tomaba la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabrocho, bajando los pantalones, descubriendo el miembro de Gilbert, cuando se separó, el albino hizo un lastimoso gemido, a lo que sonrió el menor, Ludwig rápidamente atendió el miembro de Gilbert, chupando vigorosamente intentando absorber todo dentro, mientras sentía las manos frías del mayor en su hombro, sentía las uñas clavados en su caliente piel, saco su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, los gemidos de Gilbert lo excitaban, y sentir el líquido blanco del mayor hizo que se corriera, dando una última chupada y un beso, escondio el miembro del mayor en sus pantalones, y metiendo su propio miembro, Ludwig se levantó, limpio la comisura de sus labio, y sonrió.  
-Esas son todas mis dudas- exclamó abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que se abriera, Gilbert tomó de su corbata, y lo beso.  
-Espero la última duda haya sido bien respondida- dijo con su característica sonrisa.  
-Si...muy bien respondida- exclamó Ludwig, ambos salieron, se lavaron las manos, y se dirigieron a su oficina, antes Ludwig le dio un chocolate a Gilbert para que calamara su mal humor, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, fue llamado por Kirkland, Ludwig se tensó.  
-¿sucede algo?- pregunto tímidamente   
-Acabo de ver a Beilschmidt y a ti salir de un cubículo de baño, ¿Tienes algo que confesar?- pregunto, las mejillas del menor se tornaron rojas.  
-Yo...bueno somos pareja- confesó.  
-Ya veo, ¿Es por eso que no querías ir con Roderich?- acusó Arthur sentándose en su escritorio.  
-No, la verdad no, yo...en verdad deseo aprender de Beilschmidt- respondió con sinceridad ante uno de los mejores detectives.  
-Bien, puedes retirarse, y a la siguiente, sé que está permitido las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo pero sea más prudente - exclamó sacando algunos papeles de su escritorio, Ludwig asintió.  
El cansancio de Ludwig se veía en sus ojeras, llegaban tarde a su casa, y salían temprano para entrenar, porque Gilbert se negaba a dejar a su pollito sin defensa, pero el cansancio lo estaba dominado,   
Cinco días antes de Navidad, Ludwig esperaba a Gilbert para irse juntos, era sábado, y el domingo llevarían trabajo a casa, sin embargo Gilbert le ordenó a irse antes, pues aún debía terminar algunos asuntos, y el agotamiento de Ludwig acepto.  
Pasaba por el supermercado, ya que pronto sería navidad, Ludwig compró ingredientes enlatados para la fecha, para su suerte ya había comprado el regalo de navidad de Gilbert, y algunos más que enviaría por paquetería a su jefe Valti y a los gemelos, no deseaba pensar en Feliciano, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pues ya había mandado un mensaje que definitivamente no regresaría con él.  
Una mujer de cabellera castaña lo seguía, Ludwig se detuvo, entró a una tienda y luego volvió a salir.  
-Ludwig Lenz- mencionó la mujer, sus lentes de sol no dejaban ver sus ojos, pero su sonrisa era astuta, su tono de voz era calmado.  
-¿Usted es?- pregunto mirando a la chica que lo había seguido.  
-Elizabeta Héderváry- dijo, Ludwig recordó entre sus registros, leer el nombre de la detective húngara, parte del escuadrón de Roderich, aunque Gilbert la había llamado de otro nombre.- ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?- pregunto.  
-No, realmente no, pero parece que no tengo opción- confesó siguiendo a la chica que cuando se quitó los lentes, miro unos ojos verdes profundamente.  
-Que inteligente eres, vamos- exclamó, se sentaron cerca de la cafetería de la cuadra, no servían el café rico, pero tenían un café de moka delicioso,   
-Bien, hable rápido, no deseo tener mucho tiempo en un tema ya perdido- exclamó Ludwig, aceptando su café y pequeño pastelito.  
-Vaya, parece que lo descortés se ha adherido a ti de Gilbert- miro divertido al menor, Ludwig frunció el ceño.  
-Bueno, ya casi acabo mi café, así que sea rápida- repitió en tomo urgente.  
-¿Por qué no entras con nosotros?- pregunto Elizabeta, comiendo delicadamente el pastel, era refinado, y Ludwig supo que Roderich había esntrenado a su escuadrón para eso.  
-No deseo alejarme de mi mentor y pareja- colocó su taza en el plato vacío y suspiro- Señorita, dígale a Roderich que no estaré en su escuadra, que no me espere en navidad, porque la respuesta será la misma, ahora con su permiso- dijo arrojando algunos euros.  
-Eso ya lo veremos- susurro, sus labios pintados de rojo mostraban una risa burlona, Ludwig calmo su ira, antes de que matara a alguien.  
-Hasta nunca- comentó y salió del establecimiento, su enojo le provocaría una gastritis, pero se tranquilizó.  
-Sabes, nunca supe porque odiaban a Gilbert- la voz de Yao asustó a Ludwig que estaba a su lado.  
-¿Entonces también amenazaron a Sir?- pregunto.  
-No, Sir era ambicioso, y si me das una dona, te puedo contar más- exclamó el detective chino  
-No sé, debería preguntárselo- acepto pero Yao negó con la cabeza.  
-Te conviene escucharlo de mí, así no podrás indignarte con él- comentó mientras miraba la dona en aparador.  
-Bien- exclamó, caminaron mientras el chino comía su dona, se sentaron en una silla en el parque.  
-Buen, Gilbert trajo a Sir hace algunos años, lo había encontrado en Alemania, le había enseñado igual a ti, era un buen observador, muy respetable, y calculador, y Gilbert lo presumía igual que lo hace contigo, o creo que con mayor intensidad, después de cuatro casos resueltos por ambos, llegó Roderich, y hablo con Sir, yo creo en los chismes que se hablaron de él, decían que Sir aceptó rápidamente la oportunidad de irse a la escuadra, Gilbert no lo sabía, tres días después se hizo una fiesta, donde Sir debía decir que fue entrenado por Gilbert, sin embargo no lo hizo, y le dio todo el crédito a Roderich, Gilbert había llegado a la fiesta con sus mejores galas, pero escucho como era sustituido por Roderich, sin crédito por su arduo trabajo, salió de la fiesta, se sentía traicionado, realmente había sido traicionado, Arthur y yo lo vimos- terminó, Ludwig suspiro.- Después de eso, Gilbert fue trasladado a Rusia, donde consiguió un novio, pero rompió con él, siempre supe que había mucho fuego en aquella relación- Dijo, Ludwig se tenso   
-¿Conoce el nombre del tipo?- pregunto, debía saber aquel que Gilbert tuvo.  
-No, la verdad no, sólo me enteraba por las misiones que tomaba, es curioso, no había tomado a ningún novato, más que a ti-.  
-Ya veo, ¿Porque me eligió?-   
-Más información, más donas- propuso el detective, Ludwig noto su celular vibrando, cuando lo sacó, vio el mensaje de Gilbert preguntado donde estaba.  
-No, ya debo irme, así que nos vemos Yao- exclamó dirigiéndose a su casa, para estar cerca de Gilbert.  
Al llegar, encontró a Gilbert ya cambiado, con cuchara en mano, pues estaba haciendo la cena.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto molesto, Ludwig sonrió, le gustaba la compañía de Gilbert, y ahora como pareja, la vida doméstica era divertido.  
-Fui a comprar algunos ingredientes para Navidad- dijo, el trato había sido que él preparaba la cena navidad y Gilbert la del año nuevo.  
-¿Trajiste un pavo?- pregunto burlonamente.  
-No, piña en conserva, ensalada y pasas, no haré pavo para navidad-dijo, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Bien, bueno, los gatos andan de insoportable, quieren mi carne- aseguró mientras comenzaba a reír.  
-Me siguió Elizabeta- confesó dejando los ingredientes en sus lugar, mientras Gilbert movía la sopa.  
-La otra hiena, ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto dándole a probar sopa a Ludwig, este asintió.  
-Lo mismo, porque no entre a su escuadra, pero al final le dije que fuera con Roderich y le dijera que no estaría en su escuadra, que no iría a darle mi respuesta hasta Navidad-contestó.  
-Son unos molestos bichos- dijo, Ludwig miro con curiosidad al albino, siempre se veía frágil, como si una brisa fuera capaz de tirarla, pero eso era imposible.  
-¿Por qué sólo a ti?- pregunto.  
-Bueno, Roderich me acusa a mí de haberle quitado unos casos, pero nunca lo comprobó, además para ese tiempo yo seguía de entrenamiento, por lo que yo no recogía los casos, me los daba mi mentor- dijo casualmente, luego suspiro.-Erzabeth era mi amiga, pero la mentora de Roderich la llamó, y se fue con ella-.  
-Vaya, supongo que por eso te quitaron a Sir, y ahora van conmigo- exclamó, Gilbert asintió.  
-Pero tengo una idea para que no te aparten de mi- comentó, dejó de mover la sopa y se acercó a Ludwig- Nadie te puede alejar de mi- beso fuertemente a Ludwig, y se separó para apagar la sopa- Vamos a comer-.


	7. Memorándum, es tu última oportunidad.

  
Un día antes de Navidad, Ludwig y Kiku había arrestado al sospechoso, habían pasado por múltiples sospechosos, además de interrogatorios, después de Navidad sería procesado, Ludwig suspiro, su caso estaba resuelto, sólo algunos detalles y todo estará listo, Kiku también había sonreído, el caso no había sido tan difícil, igual no era fácil y fueron afortunados ya que las víctimas estaban vivas.  
-No entiendo ¿Porque Roderich te quiere?, eres tan lento- comentó Sir cuando ambas jóvenes salían de la oficina, pasarían por los mayores que parecía tenían una última reunión.  
-Disculpe, pero no tiene derecho de molestarnos-exclamó Kiku, sus grandes ojeras indicaba lo molesto que estaba.  
-A ti no te hablo estúpido asiático- insulto Sir molestando a Kiku, Ludwig tampoco estaba de bien ahora para enfrentar a un juego de palabras de un inmaduro.  
-Vamos Kiku, no vale la pena- dijo arrastrando a Kiku del codo, para entrar a la otra oficina, para su suerte estaba abierta.  
Al principio pensaron que estaban muertos, pero lo descartaron cuando Gilbert tomó un sorbo de café.  
-¿Cómo les fue?- la pregunta lanzada por Kiku despertó a ambos detectives, siendo Yao el primero en ver a los recién llegados.  
-Mira Gilbert, los ángeles vinieron por nuestras pecadores almas- Kiku rodó los ojos, cuando Yao alucinaba, era porque su estado mental y físico estaban tan mal, el japonés se acercó, le dio un pedazo de barra de cereal al mayor. Ludwig se acercó a Gilbert quien le tocó el hombro, sin respuesta lo movió de un lado a otro con más fuerza.  
-Luddy, cariño, déjame en paz- Ludwig se sorprendió de lo cansado que se veía Gilbert, y si notaba los horario que se dieron desde que empezó la semana, el alemán mayor sólo había dormido apenas tres horas.  
-Vamos, ¿Tu caso ya terminó?, tenemos que ir a casa- pregunto notando la hora, pronto tenía que preparar la cena de navidad.  
-No...Bueno si...bueno quien sabe- contestó, sin apartar la cabeza de la mesa, Ludwig estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza, el mayor era caprichoso, y quería un café antes de hablar.  
-Vamos Kiku, vayamos a la cafetería- aclaró, y Kiku asintió, el estado de los mayores eran peor que cuando terminaron.  
Ludwig noto como salía Sir de la oficina donde Gilbert y Yao se encontraba, su sonrisa era burlona, y aquello molesto a ambos novatos.  
-Vamos a ver que ocurrió- dijo, al entrar la oficina seguía igual, los dos detectives estaban en la misma posición que cuando salieron, Ludwig suspiro tranquilo  
-Hey, mira Gilbert te traje café y galletas, tus favoritas- dijo, mientras se acercaba, Kiku hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno se movió, movió un poco el hombro de Gilbert pues quizás, se había quedado dormido.  
-Basta Ludwig, ya me levanto- exclamó con enojo el albino, Ludwig y Kiku notaron el estado más irritado, no querían preguntar.  
-Nosotros hemos terminado por hoy, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- pregunto.  
-Igual, pero debemos levantar este desastre- comentó Yao, ambos se levantaron, Kiku se movió a lado de Ludwig.  
-Espérame diez minutos, mientras terminamos esto- ordenó Gilbert haciendo salir a los menores, sin darse cuenta que no le agradecieron por el café.  
Mientras Ludwig esperaba a fuera del edificio, miraba a los transeúntes pasar, demasiada prisa la mayoría debía de preparar la cena, visualizo unos ojos violetas, Roderich salía de su carro, elegante ante todo, miro al menor, no dijo nada, sólo siguió el camino, Ludwig sonrió, su lado positivo le decía que quizás ya lo había superada, pero cuando escucho los gritos dentro del edificio, supuso que no pasaría aquello.  
Cuando entró al edificio, vio como detenían una pelea entre Roderich, y un hombre que se veía furioso, Ludwig se sorprendió, Kiku detenía al desconocido, mientras Sir detenía a Roderich, ambos se veían furiosos, Ludwig quiso saber que exactamente paso, así que entró a ayudar a Kiku.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ludwig, mientras jalaba al desconocido, luego se soltó del agarre del japonés y salió huyendo, ningún policía lo alcanzó a detener.  
-No lo sé, cuando baje las escaleras, ya estaban peleando- dijo, una voz furiosa se hizo escuchar.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Arthur furioso, detrás del Yao y Gilbert, este miraba sorprendido a Ludwig, luego desvío la mirada con molestia.  
-Parece que la seguridad de este lugar se ha vuelto decadente- dijo Roderich, molesto y acomodando su traje, Ludwig empezó a salir del edificio, no quería involucrarse más, Kiku también camino a lado del alemán.  
-Beilschmidt, ven- la voz de orden de Roderich era soberbia, prepotente, abusando de su poder.  
-Si- acepto el albino, y Ludwig decidió que regresaría a casa, debía hacer una cena de Navidad.  
Eran las ocho de la noche, cuando Ludwig terminaba de hornear las manzanas, ya estaba listo la carne asada, y el puré de papa, y el pan de frutas esperaba su turno en el horno, Ludwig estaba determinado a hacer una excelente cena de Navidad, una navidad con una nueva pareja, que le permitía hacer todo lo que quisiera, y también lo mantenía quieto, sonrió, definitivamente quizás, ya iba por el camino del enamoramiento.  
-Ya vine- grito Gilbert al entrar al departamento, Ludwig guardo algunos ingredientes, antes de que los gatos empezarán a rondar.  
-Veo que ya casi está todo listo, Yao, Kiku y Arthur viene a cenar- dijo sentándose en el taburete del mostrador.  
-Debieron avisarme, pude hacerles algo- Ludwig no quiso oírse decepcionado, pero no podía engañar a un gran detective.  
-Ya sé, yo también quería celebrar esto en soledad, pero los tres se me pegaron como chicle- se justificó el mayor, tomando una cereza del frasco   
-¿De qué hablaste con Sir y Roderich?- pregunto Ludwig sacando las manzanas, y colocando el pan de frutas, se dio la vuelta para ver a Gilbert que robaba otra cereza.  
-Quiere que te abandoné, utilizaron la intimidación, pero le deje claro que no te daría a nadie, así que...- dijo, se acercó a Ludwig para compartir una cereza, el menor tomó la cereza, lamiendo los dedos de Gilbert en el proceso.  
-Nadie puede apartarme de ti-reclamó Ludwig tomando de la cintura del albino, Gilbert lo beso con fiereza, arrancando varios gemidos por parte del menor.  
-Lástima de que tengamos invitados- dijo alejándose, Ludwig sonrió.  
-Vamos, no creo que se queden- dijo alejándose y preparando el puré de papa.  
-Sabes, te ves demasiado sexy con delantal- río Gilbert, siempre le había encantado ver tan doméstico al alemán rubio, era cautivador.  
-Cállate- dijo sonrojado, intentando poner atención en el puré de papas.  
Yao y Kiku llegaron a las nueve, mientras Arthur media hora después, los tres detectives se veía cansado, pero Gilbert y Ludwig estaban en la misma situación.  
-Toma, traje cerveza- dijo Arthur mientras caminaba dentro del departamento, Ludwig sonrió, Yao y Kiku habían traído algunas botanas.  
-Bien, gracias, la cena se sirve en una hora - dijo atendiendo algunos últimos detalles.  
-Noto que encontraste una buena novia, cásate con él, un inútil como tú, no puede perder semejante esposo- dijo Arthur, riendo espléndidamente.  
-Cállate yo diré cuando me casó con él- anunció Gilbert. Yao reía, mientras Kiku se sonrojaba, Ludwig hizo caso omiso, pero todo notó su nerviosismo cuando se escucharon todas las cacerolas caerse.  
La cena fue tranquila, Gilbert contaban sus experiencias en navidades pasadas, Arthur también contaba cuando se quedó en Navidad trabajando por culpa del albino, y Yao relataba una buena historia, por su parte Ludwig y Kiku los miraban, a los tres veteranos, que habían pasado aventuras juntas, Ludwig hablo de las festividades con su madre, y Kiku con su familia en Japón.  
-Entonces, ¿Cómo se les está haciendo la vida de detective?, ¿Es lo que soñaron?- pregunto Arthur, tenía ya algo de alcohol en su sistema, se sorprendió de la faceta tranquila del inglés.  
-Bueno, es estresante, pero es mi sueño, por lo que debo aguantar hasta lograrlo- dijo Ludwig recordando a su madre.  
-Pienso lo mismo, es cansado, pero valdrá la pena- dijo Kiku bajando la. Mirada, pero sonrió.  
-Así todos empezamos- dijo Arthur, la nostalgia de la navidad llegó a la mayoría, pero rápidamente Yao cambio de tema.  
-Entonces, ¿Quién era el sujeto que golpeó a Roderich?- pregunto algo curiosos, pues aquel hombre se veía inocente.  
-No sé, quise investigarlo, pero nadie lo reconoció, y no pude entrar en los archivos de Roderich- aclaró Arthur algo molesto.  
-Sir mencionó que si no aceptaba la propuesta terminaría como él- había sido susurros pero había entendido bien, todos miraron a Ludwig.  
-Bueno, y ¿Sobre dejarnos dormir hoy aquí?- pregunto Arthur, no querían salir de la casa, pues había caído una tormenta de nieve enterrando sus autos.  
-No, aunque llegues hasta las 6 de la tarde a tu casa, vete de una vez- respondió Gilbert, su tono de voz era brusco, pero su mirada era divertida.  
-Iré a buscar las colchonetas- dijo Ludwig, Yao y Kiku se aliviaron, mientras Arthur empezaba a pelear con Gilbert.  
Ludwig durmió con Gilbert, mientras Arthur dormía en la cama donde antes era la cama de Ludwig, y Kiku y Yao dormían en las colchonetas en el piso.  
-¿Qué hay del sexo navideño?- susurró Gilbert abrazando a Ludwig, una almohada dio contra él, Gilbert miro con enojo a Arthur.  
-No traje audífonos, así que no quiero oír sucios sonidos- molesto Arthur acordándose. Yao y Kiku ya estaban dormidos.  
-Envidioso- agregó Gilbert.  
Durante un par de horas, Ludwig se levantó para dejar sus regalos debajo del árbol, había comprado algunos para Kiku, Yao y Arthur, pero que se quedarán en el departamento lo ayudaban, así ya no tenía que buscarlos más tarde, noto que ya había cajas debajo del árbol, así que dejó sus regalos y volvió a dormir.  
Eran las 7:30 cuando el celular de Arthur sonó, todos molestaron al inglés para que lo apagará.  
-Bueno- contestó molesto, pues era sólo un día libre que pidió.  
-Feliz Navidad, Tu querido héroe te manda tu regalo, mi increíble saludo- la voz salía demasiado animada, rápidamente Arthur colgó y apagó el celular.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Yao, moviéndose a un lado, Gilbert río, haciendo cosquillas a Ludwig   
-No te preocupes, luego lo castigamos- resolvió Gilbert, Arthur gruñó, pero no dijo más Ludwig y Kiku desconocían que exactamente pasaba, pero decidieron ignorarlo, era demasiado el cansancio.  
El ruido del quitador de nieve los despertó, además de su estómago rugiendo por comida los hizo levantarse.  
-Vamos a desayunar el pan de frutas- grito Yao.  
Kiku ayudó a Ludwig a calentar el café y servirlo, la mayoría esperaba en la sala, los gatos había estado encerrados en el baño, mientras había invitados, que cuando salieron estaban completamente enojados pero se mantuvieron serenos ante el soborno de carne por parte del japonés.  
La entrega de regalos fue un momento de paz que Ludwig sabía que recordaría, todos pusieron sus regalos en el árbol, y Ludwig quiso suponer que todos recibieron lo que querían, Arthur se veía muy feliz con su selección de té y galletas que Kiku y Ludwig le habían dado, se veía molesto con Gilbert y Yao por los dos recetarios de comida que le dieron, Ludwig fue feliz con su oso de peluche que antes ya había visto, pero había perdido la venta, era un oso de peluche de color café vestido de un soldado antiguo, desde que lo vio lo amo, pero cuando quiso compararlo ya no estaba, así que se desanimó, Gilbert fue quien le dio aquel peluche, supuso que él lo había tomado.  
La cena concluyó y todos se fueron a su respectiva casa, dejando sólo a los dos alemanes, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio, pero Gilbert sonrió.  
-Ya que ellos se fueron...- empezó tocando el lado izquierdo de Ludwig.  
-Mañana tenemos trabajo- exclamó pero su sonrisa era divertida.  
-Vamos, un poco no hace daño- lo jalo al sillón, pero dos pares de ojos lo miraron con desconfianza, Ludwig empezó a reír.  
-Estas en su territorio, nada de acción si ellos no lo aceptan- exclamó Gilbert, fue divertido ver a dos gatos apropiarse del sillón.  
-Vamos a la habitación entonces- dijo Ludwig, ambos entraron a la habitación, y empezó el baile erótico donde las bestias disfrutaba cada minuto.  
Ludwig despertó, siempre que Gilbert tomaba el control quedaba tan satisfecho y lleno de pasión, que terminaba desmayándose, algo que comúnmente no pasaba con Feliciano.  
-Veo que has despertado, eres tan joven- se burló el mayor, acariciando su cabeza.  
-Es demasiado satisfactorio- confesó escondiéndose en la clavícula del mayor, le dio un beso.  
-Vaya, sabes, hace mucho que no probaba sexo tan umhhh delicioso- dijo acariciando la espalda de Ludwig, era un momento cómodo entre ambos alemanes, hasta que Ludwig recordó.  
-Cierto, Arthur me dijo que pensará en mi futuro- dijo preguntándose si ya estaba listo para ser detective.  
-Se más específico- comentó Gilbert.  
-Me dijo que pensará donde trabajaría- dijo.  
-¿Que harás?-  
-Yo... ¿Puedo seguir contigo en la Interpol?- pregunto, se estaba exponiendo pero no podía alejarse de Gilbert.  
-Yo quiero dejar la Interpol- confesó, pero al ver el rostro triste de Ludwig agregó- pero si deseas estaremos un rato-beso al menor, Ludwig se emocionó, viajar con Gilbert era lo que más quería, su sueño se volvía realidad.  
Ludwig entregó su reporte, observó a Arthur molesto, a su lado Roderich con cara de pocos amigo.  
-Jefe Kirkland, mi reporte- exclamó dejando el reporte, Arthur no lo leyó.  
-Bien, puedes retirarte- exclamó, Ludwig estaba punto de salir, cuando Roderich lo detuvo.  
-Mañana habrá una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, estarán todos los trabajadores- dijo, Ludwig miro a Arthur.  
-Mañana se les entrega sus placas y cartas de recomendación de la Interpol, en el evento- aclaró el inglés.  
-Mañana, quiero que diga que soy tu mentor- dijo Roderich, tomando el té tan tranquilamente.  
-Eso no pasará, diré que mi mentor es Beilschmidt- dijo Ludwig seguro de su decisión.  
-Entonces, no habrá placa ni recomendación- exclamó Roderich, Ludwig dejó de respirar, sintió el aire más pesado, Roderich se levantó, miro a Ludwig y salió de la oficina.  
-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto mirando a Arthur que mantenía una posición serena, asintió con la mirada.  
-Es verdad, si aceptas a Roderich como tu mentor, se te dará la recomendación y placa, pero si te niegas, quedarás fuera- exclamó el inglés, Ludwig quiso vomitar, Arthur lo miro sintiendo lástima, se compuso suspiro tranquilo.  
-Fue...al menos pude sentir ser un detective por corto tiempo- dijo, Arthur asintió, Ludwig salió de la oficina, suspiro desanimado.  
-Ludwig, vamos a ir a la fiesta mañana- Gilbert estaba radiante, pues apostaba que él no sabía de aquella amenaza, detrás en el fondo observó la sonrisa de Sir, tan siniestra, Ludwig miro con enojo, y luego sonrió.  
-Sí, claro vamos- acepto, su mirada era retadora, sin preocupaciones, pues también había tomado su decisión.  
La noche de la fiesta, Gilbert y Ludwig iban con su mejora galas, en el Mercedes-Benz de Gilbert, estaba bastante animado el albino, hablaba de estas fiestas llenas de personas conocidas, presumiría a su primer recomendado, estaba en éxtasis.  
-Sí, será muy divertido- dijo Ludwig sin ánimos, Gilbert lo miro de reojo.  
-¿Estás bien?, te veo decaído- pregunto preocupado, Ludwig miro por la ventana, pero suspiro, sonrió.  
-Sí, son nervios- contestó con su mejor sonrisa fingida, Gilbert aún sospechaba pero decidió no hablar más del tema.  
El salón de fiesta estaba adornado por múltiples globos entre dorado y negro, la entrada era protegida por dos policías, pero Gilbert mostró su invitación, Ludwig se asombró del elegante lugar, dentro ya estaban todos los detectives, policías y toda clase de personas adineradas, verían a los nuevos miembros, Kiku se acercó al verlos.  
-Hola- saludo se veía nervioso  
-Vamos Ludwig, tengo que presentarte algunos amigos- exclamó Gilbert arrastrando al menor.  
Conoció a varios detectives, a la mayoría los conocía, pues leía de sus casos en algunos reportes, Gilbert era quien más hablaba, presumiendo de su pollito listo, Yao no se quedaba atrás y también presumía y presentaba a Kiku, Ludwig supo que en la fiesta había muchos entrenados por Yao.  
-Veo que si aguantaste al cruel Gilbert- la voz de Francia alegro un poco a Ludwig, estaba acompañado de Antonio que se veía feliz.  
-Sí, pocos lo logran- agregó riendo, Gilbert que había ido a traer bebidas, se acercó y saludo a sus dos mejores amigos.  
-Ven, mi pollito está listo- dijo, pero Ludwig percibió preocupación en ambos jóvenes, Ludwig sonrió.  
-Sí, y todo gracias. Gilbert me ha enseñado tanto- apresuró a decir, ambos detectives sonrieron, Ludwig había dicho aquella frase a todos los que les presentó Gilbert, sintiéndose orgulloso.  
Mientras miraba el salón, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, alejándose de Gilbert que lo hacía sentir ruborizado, pues presumía de más en algunas situaciones.  
-Debes de saber que si rechazas a Roderich no lograras ser detective- la voz de Elizabeth lo sorprendió.  
-Lo veo, pero...No planeó traicionar a Gilbert, es mi mentor, quien me descubrió, quien me tendió la mano, y me ayudó- dijo fielmente, Elizabeth respiro hondo, y se recargo en la reja del balcón.  
-Si has decidido aquello, entonces, no hay muchas opciones, espero hayas disfrutado de tus pocos casos, es una lástima, parecía muy prometedor- dijo mirando al cielo, Ludwig se sintió triste, pero aquello no lo alejaría de su decisión.  
-Deberían de sentirse mal, arruinar mi carrera por un capricho, son crueles- dijo y se alejó, no debía estar más tiempo con aquellas personas.  
Se encontró con Kiku que se veía ansiosos, Ludwig supuso que pronto sería la entrega de placas.  
-Ludwig, debemos formarnos- informó el japonés.  
-¿Alguna vez has estado en una fiesta de gala que entregue placas y cartas de recomendación?- pregunto Ludwig formado a lado de Kiku.  
-No, pensé que así lo hacían en Europa- comentó Kiku.  
-No, Gilbert dijo que Arthur era un tacaño, y junto ambas reuniones- aclaró el alemán, Kiku se sorprendió.  
-Ya veo, bueno, al menos ya nos ahorró la celebración posterior- río, Ludwig también río.  
Arthur no entregaba las placas y caseta, las entregaba un oficial de policía, un tipo que se veía un poco distraído, pero bastante concentrado en el trabajo.  
-Ludwig Lenz- mencionó, Ludwig se acercó, el oficial lo miro, saco la placa de detective y su carta de recomendación.  
-¿Quién lo recomienda?- pregunto, Ludwig supuso que debía decir el nombre de quien lo entreno.  
-El detective Gilbert Beilschmidt unidad mundial de Interpol- informó seguro del hecho, no dejando espacio para la duda.  
-Bueno. Este...pase al otro extremo- dijo el oficial, Ludwig supuso que aquellas palabras habían acabado con su carrera, Kiku lo miro y se acercó.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto notando que no tenía ni placa ni carta.  
-yo... No sé- decidió decir el pretexto más común, no podía explicar todo, Gilbert se acercó.  
-Ven- ordenó, Ludwig asintió y siguió al albino que se veía tranquilo supuso que Arthur ya lo había informado.  
-Yo...lo siento- dijo cuando entraron a un lugar más apartado.  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto se dio la vuelta para detenerlo, Ludwig miro, había sido traído al jardín trasero, un lugar apartado y sólo.  
-Supongo que debí de ser más firme- dijo y suspiro- Ha acabado con mi carrera-.  
-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto Gilbert, se acercó al más joven.  
-No, aprendí mucho contigo, tanto personalmente como en el trabajo, y sé que pude ser mejor, pero sería injusto no darte el crédito, tú me diste la oportunidad, tú me has ayudado a liberarme- dijo, sonrió- tú has elevado mis alas-.  
-Lindo, demasiado lindo- río Gilbert- Has sacrificado tu carrera por mí, eso es algo bastante tonto si me lo preguntas- dijo, Ludwig lo miro indignado.  
-No es tonto, es lo más inteligente que he hecho- confeso.  
-Y por eso, te doy esto- dijo sacando la placa de Ludwig, el menor se sorprendió, miro la placa con el signo de la Interpol y su foto en ella.  
-¿Cómo...?- no formuló la pregunta, pues estaba sorprendido.  
-Se todo lo que hizo Roderich así que me adelante, también tengo contactos Ludwig, soy impresionante- aclaró el albino, y sacó la carta-Arthur dio una buena referencia-.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto leyendo la carta, se sorprendió de cada palabra.  
-Me alegra que dieras mi nombre- dijo Gilbert acercándose.  
-Creo que yo soy el más feliz en este momento- dijo abrazando a Gilbert, besó al mayor, deleitándose con su atrevido sabor, Gilbert le estaba dando como siempre su sueño en bandeja de oro.  
Gilbert lo arrastró a la fiesta, presumió a Ludwig con su placa, la recomendación de Arthur, Ludwig estaba feliz, ahora era un detective de la Interpol, compañero de Gilbert, le agrado la idea.  
-Ludwig. Ven, denominar presentarte a alguien- exclamó Gilbert, caminaron hasta cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, Ludwig vio a un hombre de alta edad, parecía un policía retirado.  
-Ludwig, te presentó a Friedrich Holstein- dijo Gilbert, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y sonrió gentilmente al menor.  
-Buenas tarde, me es un placer conocer al mentor de Gilbert- dijo saludando al hombre.  
-Me alegra ver al primer pupilo de mi querido estudiante- dijo, su voz suave, pero lleno de carácter, Ludwig se asombró.  
-Si, yo...me ha enseñado mucho- contestó, algo tímido, pues estaba ante un hombre que fue jefe de la policía de Alemania, también de la Interpol, también un jefe de la Cia, y ahora jubilado.  
-Veo que lo has pulido bien- exclamó el mayor, sonrió y suspiro.  
-Viejo, ¿Estas cansado?,¿ Quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunto al hombre mayor, este asiente, se sostuvo de Gilbert, Ludwig lo ayudó.  
-Vamos Ludwig, creo que es hora de despedirse- ordenó, Ludwig asintió, mientras Gilbert llevaba al hombre al auto, Ludwig se despedía.  
El camino a casa del hombre era tranquila, pero si verdadera casa estaba en Alemania, se quedaría en un hotel, y aunque Gilbert insistió en que se quedará en su departamento, FFriedrich decidió estar en el hotel, y mañana Gilbert lo llevaría al aeropuerto.  
-Gilbert, cuida bien al muchacho- dijo el hombre riendo, y Ludwig sonrió.  
-Claro, viejo Fritz- carcajeo Gilbert, manejo con cuidado, llegaron a la casa donde el detective veterano entró, pero antes hablo con Ludwig.  
-Te agradezco que hayas aceptado a mi querido pupilo, le alegra tener a tu lado-   
comentó, Ludwig sonrió   
-Yo...quiero mucho a Gilbert, deseo aprender de él y quedarme a su lado para aprender más de él- dijo, el hombre asintió, agarró la mano de Ludwig.  
-Cuidalo mucho- dijo,Gilbert entró para dejas la manta de Friedrich.  
Ambos salieron de la casa, suspiraron el aire viciado, el aire frío refresco sus pulmones.  
-Vamos a casa- dijo Gilbert sonriendo, entraron al auto y volvieron a su departamento.  
-Gilbert, ¿Cuanto tiempo estate contigo?- pregunto mientras conducía.  
-Lo que sea necesario- comentó, sonriendo ladinamente.  
-Bien- contestó Ludwig sacando algunos dulces.  
Al llegar, los gatos lo recibieron exigiendo comida, Gilbert sacó los platos para darles de comer, Ludwig se desvistió, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, su sonrisa desapareció, desde hace días, preguntas agobiaban su mente;¿ Gilbert le gustará mi ancho pecho?, ¿Mis piernas gordas le gustaron?.  
Miles de preguntas sacudieron su mente en torno a su cabeza, Feliciano siempre reclamaba que su cuerpo era enorme, por lo que no era nada atractivo, entonces Gilbert tampoco lo veía atractivo en físico.  
-Ludwig, vamos a bañarnos- exclamó, Ludwig dejó las preguntas para después, al final si Gilbert lo quería, supuso que también a su cuerpo, pensó eso, pero...no le quitó el pequeño dolor que presionó su pecho.  
-Vamos-.


	8. Extra: Destino compartido.

Corría por los sucios callejones, en su hocico un pedazo de chorizo robado de la carnicería de la esquina, sin embargo la pandilla de perros lo seguía, por suerte su habilidad de correr en callejuelas llenas de fango y charcos de aguas sucias le ayudaba a escapar de los animales hambrientos y desesperados.  
Sé subió a la pared por una cornisa y corrió a esconderse a una caja abandonada del lugar mientras la pandilla de perros pasaba corriendo sin verlo ni olerlo.  
"Buen lugar, ahora a comer" pensó mientras devoraba aquel pedazo de carne, al terminar suspiro satisfecho, por hoy esa sería su única comida.  
Había nacido en el callejón más sucio que había visto, luchando contra sus hermanos para tomar la leche de su madre, aquella gatita de buen corazón que siempre lo bañaba, dormían en aquel frío lugar, pero al menos estaban juntos, dándose calor, pues era un gatito blanco con ojos rojos, que su mamá le había puesto el nombre de Gil, aunque era más un sonido que un nombre.  
Aquel día su madre les pidió que se quedarán quietos, pero él era de mente aventurera, así que en cuanto se fue su mamá, él empezó a moverse, salió de la caja donde su madre los mantenía en seguridad y calientitos.  
-Mamá dijo que te quedarás Gil- uno de sus hermanos gritó, pero Gil ni lo escucho y siguió su camino de aventura, descubrió un lugar lleno de cosas, olía mal y estaba lleno de basura, o eso creyó, altas cosas se elevaban hasta llegar al cielo, Gil los miraba con asombró, empezó a jugar con charcos de agua, hasta que una reja limitaba su aventura, Gil no era tonto así que salió por una abertura, al salir encontró un extraño lugar, con menos espacio, más allá parecía que muchos extraños seres pasaban mientras más salía de aquel lugar, Gil estaba apunto de salir, pero una respiración lo asustó, detrás de él, un perro enorme estaba jadeando, y lo miraba de mala forma.  
-Un minino no podrá salir de aquí- la voz salió como rugido, Gil se erizo y maullo.  
-Alejate- levantó la pata y volvió sobre sus pies, corrió de nuevo para volver a su casa, pero jamás se imagino la escena que vio.  
Pequeño seres o no sabía que eran, pero estaban pateando y golpeando a su madre y hermanos, sintió el frío subir por su columna, se erizo y fue contra aquellos seres malignos, pero fue empujado contra la pared y perdió el conocimiento.  
Despertó con dolor, desorientado, se levantó con la vista borrosa, intentaba recordar pero sólo veía sombras negras, con ojos y bocas rojas, hasta que recordó, su corazón patio tan fuerte, que sintió perderlo, trago en seco y empezó a acercarse a donde alguna vez fue su caliente y seguro hogar, observó como el perro que lo había asustado en aquel lugar llevaba a una de sus hermanas en su hocico. Gil explotó, se arrojó a él, su furia lo volvió ciego, pero el perro dejó al gato en una caja y miro con llanto en los ojos a Gil, detuvo al gato y colocó su pata en su cuerpo ejerciendo presión.  
-Déjame- grito desesperado, pero el perro no lo soltó, sólo dejó el gato lo mordiera, lo rasguñara, aún así no lo soltó, hasta que por fin el gato se calmó- Por favor-.  
-Deja que descansen en paz- pidió el gran perro, su voz había cambiado de una gruesa a una triste y con dolor.  
-Era mi familia- dijo el pequeño gato con lágrimas en sus mejillas, jadeando ante el recuerdo de aquellos momentos de ira y dolor.  
-Y jamás los olvides, recuerda lo hermoso que fue, y dejalos pues ellos ya estarán bien, y tú- remarcó la última parte- vive por ellos-.  
-viviré por ellos- contestó pero en su corazón, dolía más que nada aquellas palabras.  
Los días para Gil después de aquel momento que marcó su infancia, fueron grises, apenas si caminaba o comía.  
-¿Donde esta tu palabra de que vivirás por ellos?- pregunto aquel enorme perro que le llevo un pedazo de carne, Gil aún no entendía por que aquel perro lo ayudaba.  
-Lo intento...pero la presión es demasiada- replicó, se escuchaba el ácido en su voz, el perro suspiro.  
-Eres un gato, debes aprender a sobrevivir- contestó el perro, agarró al pequeño gato del cuello y lo lanzó a fuera de la caja, Gil sintió miedo y enojo al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto, se acercó al perro, pero este ni se inmutó, volvió a tomar a Gil y lo arrojó más arriba, el corazón de Gil golpeó fuertemente su pecho.  
-Basta- grito el gato, el perro se detuvo, miro severamente a Gil.  
-Debes empezar a defenderte, el mundo se sigue moviendo y no puedes sentir pena por lo que se fueron, alegrate...al menos ellos ya viven felices, en cambio tú y yo debemos pelear por el pan de cada día- grito, Gil lo miro sorprendido, la presión desapareció, ahora llevaba otra carga más grande, la de sobrevivir.  
-Enseñame- dijo colocándose de pie frente al perro, este lo miro.  
-No- contestó y fue a dormir a la caja   
-¿Qué?- grito con indignación el pequeño Gil, le habían dado un regaño de que debe mantenerse de pie, y vivo, y ahora que necesitaba que lo ayudarán, se negó.  
-Soy un perro, tú un gato, es obvio que no te puedo enseñar, pero....puedo decirte, vamos, escala los botes de basura- ordenó, su mirada puesta en los contenedores de basura.  
-Eso es fácil- argumento Gil, pero al intentar subir resbaló en la superficie lisa de la pared.  
-Nada en esta vida es fácil- río el perro, Gil se avergüenzo , pero siguió adelante.  
Aquella mañana, ese gran perro por fin lo llevaría a atrapar comida, Gil estaba emocionado, jamás asustado, o eso se dijo.  
El parque era un buen sitio para cazar comida, demasiados lugares donde esconderse, aquel perro lo llevo a un arbusto.  
-Verás, has dos formas de conseguir comida, la primera es robando, y la segunda es suplicando, observa el puesto de ahí- dijo el perro, un puesto de hotdogs estaba adelante, atendiendo a un humano, Gil miro la sombra negra que acosaba al vendedor desde un árbol, ahí estaba un gato negro, listo para saltar de la rama, rápidamente salto, tomando la salchicha que tenía el vendedor, y corriendo como alma al diablo.  
-Sorprendente- dijo Gil, debía ser muy ágil si quería robar así.  
-Ahora mira, observa a los humanos bien, e intuye su esencia- dijo el periodo, Gil suspiro, miro a los humano, para él todos y cada uno de ellos los veía como crueles criaturas, sombras negras con ojos y bocas rojas, salidas del infierno.  
-Observa- el perro salió del arbusto, se acercó a una pareja que había comprado unos Hotdogs, el perro se colocó frente a ellos, hizo unos cuantos trucos, y la pareja le arrojó el hotdog, aquella forma también le gusto a Gil.  
-Ellos son perros, es fácil conseguir comida, a un gato, la suerte no nos sonríe tan fácilmente- la voz femenina salió detrás de algunos arbustos, de ahí la gata negra de hace rato apareció, Gil la observó sorprendido ante la habilidad.  
-H...hola- murmuró, la chica lo miro cariñoso.  
-Aunque aún eres un niño, tu suerte puede ser buena aún- dijo limpiando sus bigotes, Gil suspiro enamorado de tan hábil y linda gatita.  
-¿Qué significa?- pregunto, el perro enorme llegó, dándole a Gil la salchicha, este comió apresuradamente.  
-Fritzl, ¿Qué te trae al parque amigo?- pregunto la gata, pasando por el perro.  
-Enseñando a un nuevo habitante- contesto, mirando a la gatita pasar, Gil pensó que eran amigos.  
-Bien, ¿no vas a presentarnos?- pregunto, el perro sonrió.  
-Gato blanco, aquí, esta gatita es Egip, y aunque jamás te dije, mi nombre es Fritzl- dijo, Gil los miro desconcertado, pero feliz.  
-Mi nombre es Gil, por favor, enseñarme todo para sobrevivir- contestó, ambos mayores lo miraron, la sonrisa se dibujó en ambos.  
-Bienvenido al mundo- dijo Egip.  
El día siguiente era su debut para obtener comida, Egip y Fritzl lo miraron con emoción, pues un gatito se adaptaría a la vida, visitaron de nuevo el parque.  
-¿Voy a robar?- pregunto corriendo felizmente.  
-No, aún eres muy torpe, hoy suplicaras- dijo Fritzl, Egip miro al gatito y sonrió.  
-Pronto aprenderás a ser un gato ladrón, pero mientras aprovecha mucho tu infancia- dijo la gatita, Gil suspiro, pero sonrió.  
-Mira, ve con aquella niña- dijo Fritzl mirando a la niña que tenía un pedazo de pollo, Gil asintió, aunque sus recuerdo s de su familia aún le dolía como carne recién cortada, debía obtener la comida.  
-Vamos- apoyo Egip, Gil asintió, y fue a la niña, pero aquella niña se fue corriendo, sin notar al gato, pero Gil no se rendiria, así que fue con el siguiente niño, maullo débilmente.  
-Que asco, un gato- grito el niño, y estaba a punto de patearlo cuando otro niño se acercó y detuvo al niño.  
-Déjalo, es un gatito- gritó, se dio la vuelta para ver al gatito, y sonrió, le dio un poco de comida que Gil tomó y salió corriendo.  
-Esos asquerosos gatos- gritó el otro niño.  
-Vuelve pronto gatito - dijo el niño que le dio comida.  
-No todos los humanos son malos- dijo Fritzl, y Gil sonrió mirando al niño reír, y Gil supo que la humanidad no era mala, sólo había malas personas.  
El tiempo paso rápidamente, y Gil suspiro, el frío se instalaba obligando a los animales a buscar un mejor lugar donde vivir.  
-Gil...debes buscar un camino- dijo Fritzl, Gil rodó los ojos, desde hace algunos días, aquel perro sólo le decía que debía viajar más, buscar mejores lugares, un casa con los humanos.  
-Viejo, ya lo hablamos- dijo acercando comida a la boca del perro, hace días que aquel gran perro había dejado de moverse, y ahora sólo estaba acostado, Gil había robado algunas prendas para taparlo, ante el frío.  
-Ya no me queda tiempo, es hora de que me reúna con mi amo- dijo sonriendo, Gil se negó a sonreír   
-Saludame a mi familia, diles que estoy intentando vivir- contestó, lágrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban, el dolor de perder a sus seres querido jamás lo dejó, ahí estaba como un fantasma que lo atormentaba pronto regresaría.  
-Gil, yo les diré que lo estás haciendo muy bien.- dijo acomodandose para descansar, Gil empezó a llorar, arriba en una cornisa, Egip miraba la escena.  
-Ya descanse, viejo Fritzl, me ayudaste demasiado, siempre estaré agradecido contigo- dijo, sintiendo al perro cada vez más alejado.  
-Nos veremos, no llores, mientras esperaré con tu familia y mi amo- dijo, saco su lenguaje lamio la mejilla de Gil, recosto la cabeza.  
-Hasta entonces, viejo Fritzl- contestó y empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras escuchaba el último latido del corazón del viejo y gran amigo Fritzl.  
Cada vez que llovía el recuerdo de su familia lo abrumaba y cada invierno el recuerdo del último familiar, también lo inundaba, ya no lloraba, aún así su corazón, se mantenía triste, pero respetaba sus muertes, pues recordaba como Egip le había dicho que llorar, sólo entristece a los que sé fueron, y eso no era bueno, Gil suspiro, alejando los recuerdo, decidió que debía dormir, sonreír por aquellos que ya estaban más allá, aún cuando aquella sonrisa le costará más dolor.  
Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos, escucho gatos correr como caballos a lado de su caja, agotado, ignoro el ajetreo que se llevo a cabo a unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo unos pequeños maullidos le llamaron la atención, sabía que pertenecía a un pequeño gatito, salió de su caja para seguir el sonido, cada vez que se acercaba el sonido se hacia más fuerte, y cambiaba de asustado a enojado, amenazante.  
Cuando llegó al origen de aquellos maullidos, miro con tristeza, como una pandilla de gatos arrinconaba a un pequeño gatito.   
Gil observó los ojos azules más tristes que lograba ver, recuerdos de su pasado vinieron de golpe al ver aquel dolor en ese pequeño gris gato. Alejo rápidamente aquella imágenes que amenazaban con volver, deja descansar a los muertos se dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue, cada quien tenía su suerte.  
-Ayuda- la voz salió asustada, enojada, y en pánico, Gil recordó a sus hermanos con las mismas palabras, el mismo tono de voz, la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo, estaban ahí juntos.  
"Vive por ellos, ayuda a vivir" la voz de Fritzl salió ronca y llena de júbilo, suspiro cansado, y lleno de ira, interferio en la pelea.  
Recordar como se hizo la cicatriz en el ojo, había sido una pelea de jóvenes, habia sido tonto, pero algunos gatos tenían instinto de protección, y más para las nuevas crías, le había ayudado Egip, mientras el viejo Fritzl lo regañaba.  
Muchos le tenían miedo, por ser el gato más cruel del vecindario, el más astuto y más hábil.  
-Larguense- rugio la orden, varios gatos lo miraron algunos se detuvieron, otros rugieron, el gatito se pego a sus patas traseras, y con fuerza volvió a rugir, los gatos huyeron, dejandolos solos, Gil suspiro aliviado.  
Recuperando su calma, alejando la ira y el dolor que siempre oculto, suspiro, miro al pequeño asustado, con dolor, igual a él hace tiempo.  
-Regresa a tu casa- dijo, pero el pequeño lo miro.  
-No tengo casa- balbuceo el menor, aún temblando, y Gil supo que el frío no era por el temblor.  
-Vamos, te daré de comer- comentó, el pequeño se acercó, ambos caminaron a donde Gil dormía, sacó un poco de carne que guardo y se lo dio.  
-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Gil, al ver al gatito apenas aprendiendo a comer carne.  
-No tengo nombre- contestó, cansado de intentar mascar la carne, Gil suspiro.  
-Mi nombre es Gil, y por el momento duerme, en la mañana iremos por leche- sugirió, el pequeño se acostó a su lado, quiso dormir pero noto como el pequeño lloraba, Gil suspiro, sólo dejó que siguiera, debía sacar el dolor de alguna forma.  
Las mañanas era un perfecto momento para buscar comida, la mayoría de vagabundos buscaban comida, Gil miro a lo lejos, más allá la casa de una gata especial, gata de buena clase, educada ante todo, y con un corazón piadoso.  
Las casas de personas ricas, era para Gil algo aburrido y sin diversión, pero ahí es donde aquella gata, Eliza como el la conocía, alguna vez quiso enredarse con ella, pero dos días antes, algunos humanos fueron a su callejón, lo atraparon, le inyectaron algo y no supo que pasó, pero al regresar, tenía una herida, y sus ganas de reproducirse se habían esfumado, Egip le dijo que lo habían castrado, algo que la pareció cruel, pero algo bueno, se lo repitió muchas veces.  
Al entrar en el jardin, Gil ayudó al pequeño llevándolo en su boca, miro el lugar y Gil observó fijamente, se acercó a la ventana de la preciosa casa de dos pisos, y ahí sobre una cama, estaba dormida la gata más fiera del mundo.  
-Eliza- gritó para despertarla, la gata café con blanco y un moño en su oreja  
-Gil, ¿A que vienes?- pregunto Eliza, bostezo un poco y miro al vagabundo gato.  
-Vengo a pedirte un favor- comentó casual, mirando a la gata con ojos traviesos.  
-¿Cuál? Aunque realmente nunca te haré un favor, sólo pides cosas irreales- comentó Eliza mientras miraba sonriente a Gil.  
-¿Me prestas tus pechos?-pregunto el gato, Eliza enojada, empezó a aventar todas sus cosas para golpear al blanco gato pervertido.  
-Pervertido, largate- dijo, Gil saltó de la ventana, se alejó, esquivando los ataques de Eliza, recuperando el aliento, tomó del cuello al menor y volvió a caminar.  
"Aquel gato no se preocupa por nadie" pensó Eliza al ver al gato bandolero llevar consigo un pequeño gato, pero sonrió, y siguió con su siesta.  
Gil maldijo en su mente a aquella gata, era tan cruel, que le costaba prestarles sus pecho, ahora debía buscar en otro lado.  
-Hermano, tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño, se veía decaído, Gil desconocía la última vez que el pequeño comió.  
-Veamos a un amigo- exclamó Gil subiendo por los techos y ayudando al otro.  
cuando llegaron al techo, Gil miro de nuevo los alrededores, y suspiro aliviado ahí estaba su amigo francés, un gato color café de pelaje esponjado.  
-Gil...¡Que milagro!- gritó y Gil sonrió, estaba seguro que aquel gato lo ayudaría.  
-Fran, amigo mío, necesito tu ayuda- comentó Gil, Fran sonrió, pero miró al gatito gris que estaba escondido detrás de Gil.  
-Pero ¿Qué?- grito, el gatito miro asustado al otro gato.  
-Es un gatito que lo atacaba una pandilla, necesito un poco de leche para él- contestó Gil.  
-Claro, pensé que lo habías secuestrado- bromeó Fran, Gil sonrió, aquel gato Fran y Espa, era dos amigos que conocía cuando empezó su aventura, claro después de la muerte de Fritzl.  
-Nunca haría eso, vamos con tu dueño- ordenó Gil, Fran asintió, ambos caminaron por el techo, tomó al pequeño en su boca y siguió al enorme gato.  
La casa del amo de Fran era sencilla, pero se veía cálida a la distancia, un hombre que Gil siempre confundía como mujer, salió, miro su gato, y sonrió.  
-¿Amigos?- pregunto al gato, este sólo maullo, detrás los otros dos lo seguían.  
-Vamos, las daré de comer- exclamó dejando entrar a la casa, Gil los siguió desconfiado, el pequeño gatito, siguió tímido.  
El amo de Fran les regaló un plato de leche, Gil pensó en dejar al gato gris a su cuidado, pues él era un alma libre, jamás podría ayudar al pequeño. Empezó a salir lentamente de la casa, sin mirar atrás, el pequeño gato se acercó alejándose de la leche, empezó a caminar siguiendo al mayor.  
-Quédate aquí, estarás mejor- dijo Gil, alejándose, no quiso mirar al menor, sin embargo sintió un tirón a su cola, al darse la vuelta, Gil miro al menor morder su cola, llorando.  
-Déjame- ordenó, pero el pequeño gato soltó su cola y agarró su pata trasera.  
-Llévame contigo- rogó, Gil suspiro.  
-Vale, ya toma la leche, pronto dejarás de consumirla- comentó se sentó a lado del menor mientras esté tomaba mucha leche.  
-Cuidalo mucho - grito Fran cuando Gil se alejó de la casa, se dirigieron a su caja, Gil debía enseñar al gatito todas las habilidades y secretos para sobrevivir, tal y como hizo el viejo Fritzl.  
Las noches eran frías en la pequeña caja, y aquel gato gris temblaba, miró al pequeño y suspiro, se acercó al pequeño abrazandolo.  
-Entonces, no tienes nombre- dijo Gil miro las estrellas en el firmamento- Está bien, te llamaras Lutz-.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto el menor, sonrió de emoción al ver el asentimiento del mayor.  
-¿Qué le paso a tu familia?- pregunto, sabía que no debía pero no podía evitar la curiosidad de saber como a un pequeño gato, de tan hermoso porte había quedado abandonado   
-Yo sólo recuerdo ser perseguido por aquello gatos, pero no me acuerdo- confeso el menor dejando al pequeño Lutz.  
Algunos días Gil le enseñaba a Lutz a trepar por los botes de basura, ahora entendía la risa del viejo Fritzl.  
-¿Así lo hago bien?- pregunto Lutz tratando de trepar, ambos se habían puesto en una rutina donde buscaban comida en la mañana y en la tarde iban a entrenar.  
Un hombre entró al callejón, Gil tomó al pequeño del cuello, y lo escondió, el hombre golpeaba cada objeto, Gil sólo gruñó en amenaza.  
-Malditos gatos- pateo el hombre, Gil se abalanzó al hombre, rasguñando al sujeto, el extraño lo empujó a la pared, Lutz salió de su escondite e intento rasguñar al hombre, sin embargo lo agarró del cuello y también lo empujó, Gil vio como su amado hermano, era empujado, corrió a su lado, y noto como el pequeño Lutz lloraba, pero estaba bien.  
-Hemano, tengo miedo- lloriqueo Lutz, Gil lo tomó de cuello, era mejor alejarse de aquel humano.  
Gil sintió a dos hombres llegar, asustado volvió a esconderse, los hombres pasaron por su lugar, y se dirigieron al hombre que los lastimó, Gil se alivió, y corrió lejos, tan lejos como su lastimado cuerpo podía.  
Encontró un lugar cálido donde dormir por el momento, mientras Lutz se calmaba y él se recuperaba, ambos estaban cómodos, el calor del lugar provocó que se durmieran en el suave y reconfortante lugar oscuro.  
Los gritos de Lutz lo despertaron, sentía como se movían pero desconocía quien o por que estaban en movimiento, escuchaba lejano los pequeños gemidos de su Lutz, aquello le preocupó, más que nada, lo asustó, temía por la vida del menor, al que prometió proteger, y amar.  
No se quedaría sin hacer nada, intento salir del lugar oscuro en donde se encontraba, rasgo, mordió, intento todo lo que podía, sin dar resultado alguno, molesto maullo. La luz apareció, y sin perder tiempo salió dirigiéndose a su hermano menor.  
-Hermano- grito el pequeño niño, Gil se acercó, dos hombres hablaron, pero sólo les rugio, un hombre salió del lugar, cuando regresó traía un plato de leche, que le entregó a un lado de los gatos.  
-¿Puedo tomar leche?- pregunto el pequeño, Gil supo que tenía hambre, así que primero probó él y luego asintió al menor, que tomó la leche energéticamente.  
Paso la noche y aquellos hombres se habían ido, dejando todas la puertas cerradas, Gil buscaba una salida, su hermano lo miro desconcertado.  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mirando como se movía a todos lado.  
-Salir de aquí, no podemos quedarnos- exclamó rascando la ventana, pero se rindió.  
-Se ven buenas personas, no creo que nos echen- comentó Lutz al mirar hacía el cuarto donde habían entrado aquellos hombres.  
-No, los humanos no son buenos para nada- exclamó Gil, saltó al sillón y suspiro- Mañana a primera hora, cuando habrán la puerta salimos-.  
-yo pienso que podemos quedarnos- se acercó al mayor y se acostó a sus lado, Gil lo miro, sonrió tristemente, quizás debía dejar al pequeño gatito, siempre ellos tenían más oportunidad de tener casa.  
-Duerme Lutz, siempre estarás seguro- pero ya no por mi le faltó decir, pero no le diría al pequeño aquella frases.  
Uno de los hombres salió, Gil lo observó, siguiendo sus movimientos, aquel hombre abrió la ventana, la oportunidad de salir, se movió lentamente para no despertar al menor, pues sabía que él se quedaría.  
-Adiós pequeño, que la fortuna te sonría- murmuró, se alejó de él, ignorando el dolor que su corazón sentía, se acercó a la ventana mientras el hombre tomaba algunas cosas, estaba apunto de salir cuando dos manos lo atraparon.  
-¿A donde vas?- pregunto sonriendo, Gil vio destellos rojos en su mirada, quiso maullar, pero sabía que despertaría al menor y es lo que menos quería. Se movió desesperadamente, pero aquel hombre lo llevo a su pecho.  
-No confías en mi, tranquilo, no te haré daño- confeso el humano, Gil entendía aquellas palabras, pero no creía en ellas.  
-No dejes a tu pequeño hermano, es tu familia- dijo, cerró la ventana, dejó al gato en el mostrador, Gil jamás le quitó la mirada.  
-Aqui- dijo dándole una lata de atún, Gil lo olfateo, sabía que no había veneno, pero no conocía la razón del por que le daba aquellas comida.  
-Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, prometo de ahora en adelante que si comes de aquella lata, te cuidaré, a ti y a tu hermano, nada les faltará, los haré parte de mi familia, junto con Ludwig- dijo, Gil entendió cada palabra, supo que aquel humano decía la verdad, pues al ver sus ojos sinceros, observó aquella alma anhelando una familia, con eso suspiro y comió de la lata de atún.   
-Gracias, verás que no te fallare- exclamó animado, regreso a la.habitación de donde salió dejando a Gil desconcertado, sintió su corazón calentarse con una extraña calidez que pensó que había perdido con la muerte de su familia y Fritzl, pero ahora se sentía bien. Se sentía en casa.  
-Hermano- murmuro el menor, acercándose, intento subir al mostrador, pero aún era pequeño, por lo que Gil bajo y tomó al menor del cuello, y lo subió.  
-Nos quedaremos aquí, y esos dos hombres serán nuestros esclavos- anunció el mayor, Lutz sonrió, y siguió comiendo de la lata.  
Gil observó al menor de los hombres, el llamado Ludwig, observó sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, Lutz se acercó dándole consuelo, aún no sabía que había pasado con el otro humano de nombre Gilbert, pero algo era seguro, debía cumplir su promesa, mientras se acercó a Ludwig, se sentó a su lado, suspiro, meneo su cabeza al lado.  
"Espero tu promesa esclavo Gilbert, y no te perdonará si nos abandonas aquí, a tus tres familiares"

 


	9. Conoce tu lugar, para conocer el mío.

 

Gilbert después de lo decepcionante que fue Sir, había decidido no volver a enseñar a nadie, aún cuando deseará tener un pupilo, su amigo y ex amante le había sugerido fuera a Estados Unidos, pues su caso se había extendido, Gilbert con tal de distraerse, corrió al país americano junto a Francis y Antonio.  
Todo había sido normal, pero un choque le hizo darse cuenta de aquel notorio sujeto, Gilbert no le prestó atención, pero al verlo leer los archivos pasados, tan concentrado, se preguntaba si notaba como sus ojos se iluminaban.  
El sujeto lo había sorprendido con su talento bruto, y al investigarlo arrojó el nombre de Ludwig Lenz, chico de 24 años, con talento natural, pues su madre había sido detective, y desconocía al padre.  
Gilbert no lo deseo, no quiso ver al principio, pero al oír sus deducciones, sintió un escalofrío, desde ahí empezó a notar su talento, y con forme paso el tiempo siendo su asistente, noto como aquel joven tenía el don de ser detective, con la inteligencia de deducir cualquier pequeña pista, lo quería, quería ser quien desarrollará ese talento bruto.  
Pasó una larga noche pensando, reflexionando, recordando cada momento en el que el policía había sacado un instinto para descifrar la pista, suspiro pesadamente, decidió dejar el pasado atrás, y después de terminar con la misión, decidió que lo llevaría a Arthur, lo llevaría para entrenarlo, eso lo deseaba, y por las buenas referencias, Gilbert presentía que llevaba a un excelente joven.  
Al notar que había aceptado su propuesta, Gilbert hizo maletas y con entusiasmo se lo llevó a Londres, donde no cometeria los mismos errores que con él anterior.  
Al principio se había dado a la tarea de sólo llevarlo para que fuera un detective, pero empezó a observar varios comportamientos que sinceramente le gustaban, como aquella forma de organizar, aquella sonrisa que al verlo lo hacía sentir vivo, empezar a sentir un calor en su plexo solar, que jamás había notado, y como amo aquella sonrisa, aquel mal humor y aquella resistencia ante sus caprichos, sin notarlo empezaba a gustarle el menor, su mente e inteligencia lo sedujo, sus atenciones y su físico lo atrajo, combinado, lo hicieron enamorarse.  
La última pista fue aquel momento que Ludwig se metió en problemas, su corazón se agitó ante la preocupación, y su mente recorrió un camino erróneo, un "Y si" hubiera muerto, o lo hubieran sacado del caso, lo había dejado al borde del colapso, ahí se dio cuenta que Ludwig Lenz ya representaba una parte importante y necesaria para él, semejante al oxígeno.  
Gilbert sintió lástima de Ludwig cuando empezó a notar que era tan tranquilo y adorable, como bestial encerrado en una jaula de comportamiento ya aprendido.  
Raro, pensó Gilbert, también era una bestia, y deseaba ser domado por otra, siendo el mejor candidato era aquel rubio alemán, futuro detective, pues haría del menor un igual, pero aquel comportamiento que provocaba esconder sus verdaderos instintos lo molestaron, el quería a la bestia, se excitaba ante el deseo, y se propuso sacar aquella bestia de su jaula. Sería fácil, pensó pues sólo una bestia puede provocar a otra bestia, y es justo lo que haría.  
Los días pasaron dejando a Gilbert con piezas para mover hacia su atracción, y empezó a descubrir que quizás aquel joven también sentía atracción hacia su persona, lo confirmó al ver la trampa donde Ludwig quedaba destapado por la noche después del regaño, Gilbert acepto y se dispuso a atraer al menor.  
Cuando por fin, Ludwig se le acercó aceptado el beso y quedando anonadado, Gilbert supo que estaba listo, ahora Ludwig era suyo y de nadie más, pues claro todos debían saber que Gilbert Beilschmidt era muy celoso y posesivo, asunto que dejó claro a Ludwig después de hacer el amor.  
Ahí se detuvo Gilbert, pues hacer el amor era muy diferente al sexo, y lo que hizo con su pequeña bestia no era sexo, o no lo sintió así, lo que había sentido mientras Ludwig lo poseía había sido más que sexo, no había palabras que lo identificará, su corazón se había agitado al compás de la melodía más hermosa que podía escuchar saliendo de la boca del rubio, los ojos azules empañados por el deseo, la lujuria lo habían llevado al éxtasis, pero Gilbert sabía que había un toque de amor, de pasión, y algo más que no supo identificar, tal vez agradecimiento, aún no lo sabía, pero aquellos sentimiento reflejados hicieron que perdiera la cordura, se entregó en cuerpo y alma. No obstante, Gilbert se sintió inseguro al tomar el cuerpo de Ludwig, pero la mirada decisiva del menor, le quitó todas las inseguridades, y con ello tomó cada parte que Lutz le ofrecía, amandolo, y llenándose de júbilo.  
Ludwig como amante no lo habían aprovechado muy bien, pero Gilbert sacaría provecho de aquello, el haría revelar al verdadero amante, Ludwig era sin duda un fruto exótico, además era alemán, definitivamente Gilbert sintió que se había ganado la lotería.  
Ahora, tenía un nuevo templo que adorar, un lugar donde regresar, y un amante al cual amar, por que tomaría una bala por él, amaría sólo a él, y se entregaría sólo a él.  
Es demasiado pensaba entre sus pequeños estados de lucidez, por que claro Ludwig lo embriagaba, pero al final sólo suspiro y se dejó llevar por la corriente, ¿Qué de malo podría pasa?, sin embargo tuvo miedo, pues amar tan alto, cuando terminaba la caída era tan cruel que recuperarse lo haría difícil, Gilbert ya no quiso pensar en eso.  
"Sólo ve el lado positivo" se repitió aquello mientras miraba al pequeño Ludwig dormir en su pecho, sonrió ante la adorable bestia y durmio al ritmo de los pequeños ronquidos, una música celestial para él.  
No necesitaba reloj para despertar, no después del entrenamiento, la mismo hora de siempre, las 10 de la mañana...mentira, se había quedado dormido, jamás le había pasado aquello, se levantó aún con Ludwig abrazandolo, volvió a mirar la hora, Gilbert comprendió que Ludwig lo hacía dormir más, seguro eso era.  
-Vamos Lutz, tenemos que desayunar-dijo estirando cada parte de su cuerpo y escuchando los huesos tronar, Ludwig suspiro.  
-No...aún tengo sueño- aclaró hundiendo más su rostro en la almohada, Gilbert suspiro, se levantó a preparar el desayuno, luego despertaria a Ludwig para ir a dejar al viejo Fritz al aeropuerto.  
Dos gatos pasaron a su lado, Gilbert sonrió, jamás le diría a Ludwig que desde que vio a los pequeños, decidió que los adoptaría, por que claro, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su familia se estaba formando, y los gatos más Ludwig serían parte de ellos.  
El amenazar a Roderich y armarle un escándalo en el vestíbulo de la agencia había provocado que Fritz lo regañara por su imprudencia, pero no dejaría sólo a Ludwig, no cuando encontró aquel tesoro.  
Un tesoro que mantendría seguro, sería capaz de hasta romper la ley con tal de mantenerse a su lado, ¿Obsesivo? Tal vez, ¿Sobreprotector? Seguramente, ¿Enamorado perdidamente a tal grado de estar enfermo? con toda razón.  
Neesitaba un psicólogo, no era bueno aquellos sentimientos posesivos y obsesivos hacía una persona, aún así lo dejó pasar, con el tiempo se curaria, y haría con Ludwig una familia feliz, mira, ya tiene mascotas, es un gran paso, pensó.  
No obstante aquellas pequeñas amenazas no funcionaron, había sido hora de poner en marcha su plan...la extorsión.  
Por que claro nadie sabía más que él, que Roderich aquel brillante detective de Austria, había dejado libre a un sospechoso, más que un sospechoso a un verdadero culpable de un asesinato, nadie lo sabía por que Edelstein era muy bueno ocultando pistas, distorsionando avances y descubrimientos, pero nada se le pasaba a Gilbert Beilschmidt el asombroso detective, sin embargo callo por el momento por que tenía el presentimiento que le serviría en el futuro. Y así fue, pues le mostró a Roderich Edelstein jefe de la Interpol versión Europa, que Gilbert Beilschmidt, asombroso investigador alemán era sin duda mucho mejor, lanzó la carta triunfante, y Roderich no tenía más remedio que retirarse.  
Claro esta, por el momento.  
Entró al cuarto para despertar al menor que había quedado dormido de nuevo, su amado niño.  
-Lutz, despierta, vamos a desayunar - convenció el mayor, Ludwig se negaba a levantarse, pero esta vez, sin mucho pretexto se levantó.  
-Voy, ya voy- dijo, suspiro estirandose de la misma manera que Gilbert hace un rato, le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Te espero en la mesa- ordenó saliendo a la habitación.  
Terminaron de desayunar, los gatos se dirigieron al sillón cuando la comida fue guardada.  
-Entonces, ¿Que sigue?- pregunto Ludwig, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una blusa holgada.  
-Dímelo tú, ya debes saber que sigue- sonrió, miro al menor reflexionar, era tierno en aquella faceta.  
-Arthur nos dará otro caso- dijo, pero Gilbert río, estaba apunto de corregir al menor, cuando su celular sonó. Ludwig contestó rápidamente, observó con cariño como le daba las noticias a los gemelos de su antigua estación.  
Gilbert se preparó para salir mientras Ludwig terminaba de hablar, hasta que escucho el nombre de Feliciano, aquello no le gusto, y menos cuando el rostro de Ludwig se descompuso en una mueca de molestia.  
-Ya, bueno, igual no iba a ir, debo de irme, nos vemos- colgó, Gilbert estaba esperándolo en la puerta, miro al menor y sonrió.  
Gilbert se despidió de su mentor, aquel hombre que le enseñó todo, esperando volverse a reunir con él   
-Es un agradable hombre- pronunció Ludwig mirando al veterano entrar por las puertas del avión.  
-Cuando termine de la Interpol, deseo irme a Alemania a ser detective ahí, ya sabes, casa fija- dijo sonriendo.  
-Eso suena a un excelente plan- anunció sacando su celular que empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.  
-Lenz- dijo, Gilbert escucho aquella voz molesta, pero agradecida, pues gracias al británico, había podido sacar una última prueba contra Roderich.   
-Bien, iremos en seguida- dijo y colgó, Gilbert espero que la emocionante voz se hiciera presente.  
-Arthur llamó, nos dará los casos- exclamó, Gilbert asintió.  
-Eso no es un gran método deductivo- molesto, ambos detectives fueron a casa para preparase.  
Al día siguiente, Gilbert preparaba las mochilas para entrenar, notaba como el menor era sin duda muy ejemplar pero le faltaba preparación física, aunque también un poco de preparación con armas.  
-Gilbert, vámonos- gritó Ludwig, Gilbert tomó su mochila y se reunió con Ludwig.  
Ahora como era de costumbre entrenaban en el gimnasio de la sede, Gilbert miraba con orgullo a Ludwig quien se defendía de los ataques de Honda con mucha agilidad.  
-Veo que han traído dos pececitos- una voz burlona se escuchó, Gilbert se erizo.  
-Ludwig, baja del ring- dijo pero con sorpresa vio como Scott, su antiguo entrenador detenía a Ludwig.  
-Vamos Gilbert, no seas así de cruel, déjame ver a tu nuevo detective- explicó Scott, aquel pelirrojo, de mirada burlona, cejas abundantes como su hermano Arthur, miraba con deseo a Ludwig, aquello no molesto a Gilbert, más bien le preocupó pues aquella lujuria era nada más y nada menos que ganas de pelear, de retar el potencial de Ludwig, quería negarse, pero si instinto le decia que dejará la pelea, y así vio como Ludwig esquivaba cada golpe y patada lanzada.  
-Veo Gilbert que lo has entrenado bien- mencionó Scott lleno de emoción, los golpes se volvían más rápidos, Ludwig no resistió, recibiendo una patada por parte de Scott, el pelirrojo sonrió, estaba a punto de dar el golpe mortal cuando Gilbert entró.  
-Scott, basta, aún no esta listo- exclamó Gilbert, recordando como siempre Scott lo molestaba y maltrataba.  
-y tú...¿lo estás?- pregunto ahora golpeando a Gilbert, siempre recordaba como Scott atacaba, él y Arthur habían sufrido grandes hematomas por su culpa, pero no podía dejar que tocarán a su pollito.  
-Basta Scott, Yo diré cuando este listo Lutz- dijo, deteniendo el golpe, pero Scott era rápido y el puño dio contra la mandíbula de Gilbert.  
-He oído de la reputación que esta ganando tu pollito, ten cuidado, sólo te preparó para lo que se avecina- susurro, Gilbert leyó el mensaje entre líneas de aquel escocés.  
"El pez más grande se ha interesado en tu pollito" así lo tradujo Gilbert.  
-Scotty, baja de ahí, vamos por té- la voz de Arthur era tranquila, Scott miro a su hermano menor, luego salió del ring.  
-Traje galletas de Hungría, las más ricas- dijo mientras que Athur asentía.  
Gilbert reflexionó, Ludwig aún no estaba capacitado para ir contra un bárbaro como Scott pero quizás ya era hora de pasar a otro nivel.  
-Lo siento Gilbert- Ludwig se levantó, Gilbert lo ayudó, ambos fueron al baño a vestirse para empezar el caso.  
-No te preocupes, Scott es así, es un barbaro- aclaró Gilbert- pero tiene razón, ya debo aumentar tu nivel en el entrenamiento- concluyó y sonrió orgulloso cuando vio un rápido brillo de miedo en los ojos azules de Ludwig.  
-No puedo esperar por eso- se burló el pequeño alemán, acercándose a Gilbert, le dio un pequeño mordisco juguetón en el cuello del albino provocando su tensión.  
-Veo que cada día te vuelves más astuto- exclamó, se dio la vuela, beso al detective menor- Me gusta-.  
-Gracias- río Ludwig cínicamente separándose de Gilbert antes de que Arthur le llamará la atención otra vez.  
Como siempre la oficina estaba impecable, Gilbert se sentó frente a Yao, y Ludwig a su lado, ambos mantenían una sonrisa.  
-¿Leyeron la carta de Arthur?- pregunto Yao mirando a Gilbert.  
-Muy conmovedor, me hubiera encantado que el imbécil de Scott colocara hermosas referencias- se burló el albino, la silla de enfrente rebeló aquel que escuchaba, y Scott apareció.  
-Ya señoritas, vamos al grano- Scott hablo, Gilbert sabía que Scott estaba ahí, por lo que se burló.  
-Ludwig Lenz, te dieron el caso asesinato- dijo lanzando una carpeta a la dirección de Ludwig.  
-Kiku Honda, te dieron el caso de secuestro- dijo, Scott subió los pies a la mesa y le dio una risa burlona a ambos.  
-¿Este será nuestro lugar de trabajo?- pregunto Yao, Scott lo miro detenidamente, bajo los pies y asintió educadamente, Gilbert se había enterado que aquel irlandés le tenía miedo a Yao.  
-Gilbert y Ludwig irán a la sala 3, al ser homicidio deberán ir a la morgue- dijo y ambos asistieron, empezaron a levantarse, cuando Scott detuvo a Gilbert.  
-Suerte Ludwig- comentó Honda, Ludwig asintió deseando la misma suerte al japonés, miro a Gilbert.  
-Adelante, hablaré un poco con Scott- ordenó, y Ludwig salió de la sala, Scott miro a a Gilbert y le dio un pedazo de papel.  
-Ya puedes retirarte- ordenó, Gilbert salió dejando el papel en su bolsillo, que leíría a su tiempo.  
Salió encontrando a Ludwig cercas del ascenso, Gilbert sacó un cubrebocas, y se lo entregó a Ludwig.  
-Odio ir a la morgue- confesó el albino, Ludwig asintió.  
Tomaron los archivos de los forenses, un hombre caucásico, con signos de quemaduras de tercer grado, aún no lo identificaban, pero pronto tendrían la identidad.  
-Vamos, tenemos que preparanos, será un caso muy pesado- dijo Gilbert saliendo de la estación, para él los casos eran sin duda una nueva información de la naturaleza de algunos seres, por que humanos no los podía llamar.  
Para la noche, Gilbert alimento a los gatos, limpio la caja, mientras Ludwig manipulaba algunos platos, se acercó a él por detrás, y lo abrazo.  
-Vamos a estar muy ocupados- dijo, sintiendo la ancha espalda del menor.  
-Lo entiendo, pero la paga debe valer la pena- comentó riendo, Gilbert se alejó.  
-Claro, pronto dejaremos de usar las gabardinas, debemos de ir por algunos sacos- comentó sacando algunos platos.  
-Si, cuando acabemos el caso, compraremos más-acepto acercándose y depositando caldo en el plato.  
La noche llegó y Gilbert jadeaba, sentir el grueso y duro miembro del menor dentro de él era obsenamente placentero, Ludwig era sin duda una bestia, que lograba saciar su instinto más bajo, sus embestidas eran fuertes y certeras, sus manos tomaban con fuerza su cuerpo, sabría que dejaría hematomas, y con eso se excitaba más.  
-Gil...bert...- murmuró con tensión, Gilbert sabía que hacer, sabía que pedía aquel rubio, pedía un poco de dolor, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a la pobre bestia que apenas salía de la jaula, así que beso al rubio tan fuertemente, mordiendo el labio inferior, luego bajo a su cuello donde clavo sus dientes en aquella piel, escuchó el gruñido del menor, y sintió el orgasmo de Ludwig ante aquella acción, Gilbert sintió su propio orgasmo al sentir el caliente líquido dentro de él, así que rasguño fuertemente la espalda del menor.  
-Dios, Lutz, eres tannnn- sollozo mientras el placer recorria su espina dorsal, dejándolo en las nubes, Ludwig beso su pecho, salió lentamente de aquel albino, saco algunas toallitas limpiadoras, limpio cada parte, pues así había hecho el trato, quien le tocará estar arriba, le tocaba la limpieza.  
-Cada vez que lo hacemos, aprendes algo nuevo- dijo Gilbert, recuperando su aliento, aunque su mente aún seguía en las nubes.  
-Tengo un buen maestro- sonrió Ludwig, tiro las cosas al cesto de basura, y se acostó al lado del albino, colocando su cabeza en el pecho, Gilbert beso tiernamente su cabeza.  
-Buen chico- amado suspiro y empezó a dormir.  
Los gatos se acostumbrarnos a sus rutinas caóticas, sus llegadas tardes, y sus idas tempranas, pero siempre bien alimentados, y limpios en su caja de arena.  
-Llame a mi compañero, me prestará por algunos meses más la casa- comentó casual Gilbert, mientras tomaba una taza de café- dice que regresa para diciembre de este año- informó Gilbert  
-Supongo que suena bien, tú amigo ¿donde se queda?- pregunto el menor colocando los contenedores de comida.  
-En mi casa- contestó Gilbert dejando el alimento para los gatos, mirando a ambos niños- Necesitamos placas de identificación-.  
-¿Tú... Tienes otra casa?- pregunto Ludwig, Gilbert alguna vez le mencionó que quería ir a Alemania   
-Si, en Alemania, espero terminar aquí para ir a trabajar en Alemania, quiero tener un hogar- confeso, aquellos eran sueños de un viejo, y él lo sabía pero realmente ser detective agota el alma, y estar viajando de país en país ya lo tenía agotado.   
-Cierto, lo olvide- mencionó Ludwig corrió a su cuarto y de su cajón sacó un pequeño objeto, se acercó a Gilbert.-Feliz Cumpleaños-.  
-Hey ¿Así que lo sabías?- dijo mirando con cariño el objeto, era una caja envuelto en un papel de pollitos, Gilbert se alegro, empezó a abrir la caja, de ahí había un fino reloj, Gilbert de sorprendió, pues había sido el objeto que ansiaba desde la destrucción de su antiguo reloj en el anterior caso.  
-Espero te guste- dijo el mejor abrazando por detrás, besando su cuello.  
-Quiero un pastel, hecho por ti- exclamó dándose la vuelta y besando al rubio, Ludwig sonrió.  
-El fin de semana estamos libres- acordó el menor, separándose para ir por sus mochilas.  
-Genial, lo esperaré entonces- sonrió Gilbert, tomó la mochila que le entregaba el rubio, y salieron del departamento.  
Las escenas del crimen, siempre han sido un desastre, y más cuando el asesino no piensa en las conecuencias, o bien no prepara la escena.  
Gilbert siempre estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, aquello le había enseñado su tutor, pero siempre había partes de las cual, Gilbert maldecia a la monstruos.  
En la mañana ambos detectives habían corrido a la escena de un crimen que parecía tener las mismas características de su caso, sólo que esta vez, la víctima era una niña de no más de 7 años, violada, golpeada, presentaba quemaduras de tercer tipo, además de un extraño collar y con el cuerpo destrozado.  
Cuando llegaron a la escena, Gilbert noto como Ludwig estudiaba cuidadosamente cada parte, claramente vio como le había afectado, pero como todo profesional había escondido sus reacciones.  
-Ya hemos terminado, vámonos- ordenó el albino, subieron al Mercedes-Benz, y se alejaron de la zona, vio se reojo al menor, observó las lágrimas pasar por sus mejillas, su mal intento por esconderlas, fue lo que alertó más a Gilbert.  
-Lo sé, a veces te preguntas ¿Como es que existe monstruos?- dijo tranquilo sintiendo la respiración del menor.  
-Cuanta crueldad- confesó- Era sólo una niña-.  
-Si...hay personas enfermas, ni yo con años se experiencia logró sacarme aquellos sentimientos dolorosos- confesó mirando el camino, su furia siempre era enorme al pensar en el sufrimiento de la víctima- Por eso estamos nosotros, para acabar con eso- contestó, detuvo el Mercedes-Benz, y atrajo al menor en un comprensivo abrazo, Ludwig lloraba en sus hombros, mientras Gilbert lo consolaba.  
Gilbert se acostó, a su lado un Ludwig decaído y cansado dormía, sus profesiones eran difíciles, y recordaba cuando a él le tocaba llorar en los brazos de su mentor, y al día siguiente se levantaba con ánimos de matar a cualquiera  
El celular de Ludwig empezó a sonar, no quería despertar al menor, por lo que tomó el celular, lo silencio para evitar pérdida de mensajes, pero parecía que la persona que intentaba comunicarse con Ludwig era bastante molesta, ya hastiado de la vibración, tomó el celular y vio el nombre de aquella llamada.  
"Feliciano" pensó, recordó el antiguo nombre de la pareja de Ludwig, o mejor dicho la expareja, Gilbert sonrió era hora de marcar territorio, alejar a la plaga, contestó la llamada.  
-Ludwig ¿Por que no contesta?, me han dicho que ya eres detective, ¿Porqué no has regresado?- pregunto, Gilbert noto el acento italiano, sé molesto, pues también noto el tono demandante, y supuso que aquel ser era sin duda el culpable de que su bestia estuviera tanto tiempo encerrado.   
-Él no va a regresar- contestó Gilbert, su mano que estaba en la cintura del menor lo tomó con fuerza- ya no insistas-.  
-¿Quien habla?- pregunto el italiano, su voz parecía tener toques peligrosos, pero la intimidación era algo que no toleraba- ¿Dónde está Ludwig? Exijo una explicación- Gilbert sonrió, aquel hombre parecía molesto, pero ahora Gilbert tenía que dejar claro de quien era Ludwig, así que sin subir la voz, e igualando la molestia contestó.  
-Soy su novio- y con eso colgó, sonrió mientras miraba como aquel sujeto seguía marcando, bloqueo a aquel molesto italiano, y borro las llamadas del registro, seguro abrazando al menor posesivamente.  
La imprudencia era una vieja amiga de Gilbert, y siempre que se presentaba era acompañada por una sensación de acidez en su boca, algo que nunca le gusto, y ver a Roderich en la cafetería, era sin duda una mala señal de que su imprudencia había ocasionado algo malo.  
-¿Quieres que me quedé?- pregunto Ludwig al ver al austríaco llamar, Gilbert sonrió ante el sentimiento de protección del menor, pero aún así negó con la cabeza.  
-Ve a interrogar al sujeto, confío en que puedes sacar toda la información- ordenó, y se sentó frente a Roderich.  
-Odio ver un desagradable rostro por la mañana, pero tengo pocas opciones- hablo el austríaco, mientas tomaba su té.  
-Escuche que Erzebeth esta embarazada- exclamó Gilbert sentándose, colocó sus codos en el respaldo de la sillas, sabía que molestaba al austríaco al sentarse así.  
-Siéntate bien- molesto Roderich, Gilbert sonrió, sin embargo se sentó decentemente- Hemos decidido que nuestro hijo crecerá en Hungría, por lo que nos mudarenos, pero antes de irme, debo limpiar mi conciencia- aclaró.  
-Eso es sorpresa- se burló Gilbert, miro el rostro serio de Roderich.  
-Como sea, te confieso, que jamás quise a Ludwig, para mi, aquel detective con exceso de potencial, lo consideraba problemático, digno de ti- confesó, su movimiento con la mano lo hizo ver casual y desinteresado.  
-Es un excelente detective- contestó Gilbert, con orgullo en cada palabra.  
-Ese potencial atrae a personas más peligrosas Gilbert- contestó, tomando un sorbo de su té, Gilbert se tenso, aquel mensaje era el mismo que Scott le dio.  
-¿Quien?- pregunto seriamente, colocando sus manos en la mesa.  
-Rómulo Vargas, me mando a obtenerlo- contestó, Gilbert sintió pesadez en su estómago, pero decidió calmarse.  
-¿Por que el jefe de la Interpol quiere a Ludwig?- pregunto, sabía del potencial del menor, pero para llamar la atención de un pez extremadamente grandes, era extraño.  
-No lo sé, pero ya que yo falle, el vendrá personalmente- contesto Roderich, y Gilbert mordió su labio inferior, el austríaco suspiro- Buena Suerte, la vas a necesitar- dejó la taza y empezó a levantarse.  
-Saludame a Erzebeth, y felicidades, les deseo suerte a ustedes también- su voz le salió sincera aunque por dentro, estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería. Roderich sólo asintió y se fue.  
Nunca tuvo sentimientos tan fuertes como los que tiene por Ludwig, aquellos dos mensajes le advertían claramente que o dejaba al rubio menor, o seguía con el, cueste lo que costase, pero ¿Cuál era aquel precio?.  
Miraba detrás del espejo como Ludwig interrogaba al sujeto, su porte molesto, y su voz horrorizaban al sospechoso, haciéndolo hablar, que aunque no era el culpable, sabía demasiado de aquel culpable. El orgullo crecía cada vez que lo veía actuar, no cabía dada, Ludwig sería un perfecto detective.  
Era oficial, no dejaría tan fácilmente al rubio, debía volverse fuerte y fortalecer sus alianzas, aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Porqué Rómulo Vargas quería a Ludwig?, en ese momento, la sensación de haber escuchado ese apellido lo invadío. Había algo más, y debía a averiguarlo antes de que lo tomará por sorpresa.  
Regresaron a casa, cansados pero casi con un caso completado, mañana interrogarían al sospechoso, que claramente era culpable, pero debían hacerlo confesar, Gilbert sentado en la silla del comedor miraba a Ludwig andar de un lado a otro, suspiro agotado.  
-¿Quieres compartir tus pensamientos?- los ojos azules de Ludwig lo miraron con suma preocupación  
-Me sorprende que este caso lleve tu nombre como principal- confesó, miro el nerviosismo del menor.  
-Igual a mi, muchos dicen que avanzó muy rápido ¿Será cierto?- pregunto apenado, pero suspiro miro con ojos entusiastas a Gilbert.  
-Arthur dijo que has avanzado bien, serás un excelente detective- exclamó con orgullo, realmente Gilbert tuvo mucha suerte aquel día.  
-Gracias, espero ser igual a ti- sonrió sincero, Gilbert sintió su corazón colapsarse, se sintió una colegiala, pero decidió que no lo debía demostrar.  
-¿No preferirías superarme?- pregunto, una trampa para aquel niño que estaba haciendo que se sonrojara.  
-No, por respeto y agradecimiento, no debo superarte, quiero ser tu igual- contestó, Gilbert suspiro divertido, era un príncipe aquel rubio, y se sentía un plebeyos ante él.  
-Si, me imaginé- dijo se levantó para sacar algunos platos para comer una Botana antes de empezar a preparar todo para el día siguiente. En ese momento su celular empezó a tocar una linda melodía, Gilbert tomó el aparato, y sin ver el nombre del responsable, contestó.   
-Hola mamá- contestó el albino, añoraba a su mamá, pero como todo hijo debía dejar el nido, y hacer el suyo.  
-Hola cariño, ¿Como has estado?, el señor Fritz me contó de tu pupilo- confesó la mujer, Gilbert sonrió.  
-No sólo es mi pupilo, pero de eso ya te hablaré después, ¿Por que llamas?- comentó, riendo   
-Buen, sólo quiero saber si mi niño está bien- exclamó riendo, Gilbert tomó una cerveza.  
-Mami, te mando mensajes cada semana, dime la verdadera razón- riendo contestó el albino.  
-Bien, no puedo engañar a un buen detective, Gil quiero preguntarte algo serio- dijo la mujer, el cambio de tono preocupó al albino.  
-Dime mami, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.  
-Hay...¿Te molestaría si tengo una cita con un hombre?- pregunto avergonzada.  
-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres salir con alguien?- pregunto sorprendido, la mujer río.  
-Si, así es, ¿Te molestaría?- pregunto se escuchaba preocupada.  
-Claro que no, de hecho me sorprende que aún estés soltera, mujer era preciosa, papá estaría de acuerdo- comentó bebiendo de su cerveza.  
-¿En serio?, me da gusto que no te moleste- exclamó la mujer, se escuchaba aliviada.  
-¿Conozco al tipo?- pregunto, aceptaba el hecho, pero quería proteger a su mami.  
-Pues se mudaron a lado de la casa el año pasado, es el señor McCann- confesó, Gilbert lo registró, lo investigaría más tarde.  
-Ya veo, bueno mandame un mensaje detallado de tu primera cita, y el día de la cita para llamarte por tu seguridad- ordenó Gilbert en tono de severidad fingido.  
-Si, hijo, cuando tengas más tiempo, también quiero un informe detallado de tu pupilo- comentó, se despido y dejo el celular.  
Miro a Ludwig que había puesto demasiada atención, sonrió, los celos se veían en sus ojos.  
-Mi mamá tendrá una cita, espero le vaya bien- dijo caminando para sentarse.  
-¿Quiero suponer que me mandaras a sacar los antecedentes penales del sujeto?-explicó, Gilbert levantando una ceja.  
-¡Vaya!, te estas volviendo un perfecto detective- comentó, y sonrió ante la broma.  
-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?- pregunto, Gilbert tomó un poco de pan, evaluó a Ludwig.  
-Hágamos esto, tú me haces una pregunta personal, y yo te haré igual una que me debes contestar, ¿Te parece bien?- se inclinó.  
-Bien, Acepto- exclamó, miro su sopa y sonrió-Cuenta toda tu vida- dijo y Gilbert sonrió, este debe ser un excelente paso para fortalecer una relación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, ya me actualicé y estoy a la par con Wattpad. Gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia en esta plataforma.  
> Nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	10. Un poco de nosotros incrustado en el corazón del otro.

Para Gilbert relatar su vida, no era tan difícil, no tuvo una vida llena de arcoiris, más tampoco la tuvo llena de abusos.  
-Bien...no es la gran cosa-se encogió de hombros- Nací en Múnich Alemania, mi padre era un violador que a la fecha el bastardo sigue profugo,  mi madre una adicta que nunca protegió a su hijo-movió un poco su cerveza recordando-Cuando tenía 5 años, vendía dulces en las calles, pero aquello era ilegal, así que un policía me atrapó y me llevo a la estación,  juraría que aquel día estaba tan asustado, sentí que había cometido el delito más grave- sonrió ante el recuerdo- sin embargo el policía me dio café y donas, me liberó con la advertencia de que no volviera a hacerlo, mientras caminaba en la jefatura, vi un retrato de mi padre en una pared, recuerdo haberle preguntado a ese policía por que había carteles ahí pegados, su respuesta me atemorizo, pues me contestó que aquellas personas eran peligrosa- miro su sopa y suspiro.  
-Parecía que aquel policía se dio cuenta y saco su tarjeta de la gabardina, me pregunto que si podía usar un teléfono, yo le había dicho que si. Así que me dio una tarjeta, diciéndome que lo llamará cuando algo malo ocurriera- se detuvo un poco en la historia, pensando en cómo decir la siguiente parte, suspiro derrotado.  
-Dos semanas después, mi padre trajo  a sus amigos, ebrios y drogados,  empezaron a violar a mi madre que al igual que ellos estaba drogada y ebria,  me asuste, tome el teléfono y llame al policía, cuando termine la llamada, mi padre me descubrió, agarró de mi muñeca y me lanzó a la cama donde supuestamente dormía mi madre y él, empezó a tocarme lascivamente, me quito la ropa- se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez por la ira, pensó que ya no le afectaba, pero parecía que aún le dolida cuando recordaba aquel trágico escenario.  
-¿Gilbert?, si quieres podemos parar- dijo Ludwig mirando al mayor, Gilbert suspiro.  
-No, realmente sólo llegó a desnudarme, ya que el policía entró tirando la puerta, sin embargo aquel bastardo se escapó- suspiro pesadamente.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Ludwig al ver la tristeza de Gilbert, sus ojos pasaba un sentimiento indescifrable.  
-No importa, pues al final no me violó,  después de pasar algunos días en el orfanato, el policía que por cierto se llamaba Otto Bismark, me adoptó, y me llevó a su casa, con su esposa, la señora María de Bismark, la misma que me llamo hace rato- sonrió al recordar llegar a una casa donde su suerte cambiaría drásticamente.  
-Sabes...aquella pareja ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscando un hijo, pero parecía que la amable señora era estéril, así que caí como ángel- río ante el pequeño chiste.  
-Quisieron cambiar mi nombre, pero una noticia los impacto, al igual que a mi, mi verdadera madre no era aquella adicta, mi madre había muerto en el parto, y sólo dejó su última voluntad, que yo me debería llamar Gilbert Beilschmidt-exclamó.  
-¿Tu verdadera mamá?- pregunto intrigado, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Así es, sólo supe su nombre, no me dejaron conocer más, ni siquiera ahora que soy detective, no me dejan entrar al registro- comentó- Louis Beilschmidt- mencionó, no le guardaba rencor a la mujer, de hecho siempre tenía muchas ganas de conocer el pasado, pero por el momento debía esperar, hasta que claro el pudiera entrar a los archivos.  
-Cuando me adoptaron, aquel detective me cuido, y cundo cumplí 18 años, y tenía mi carta se aceptación a la escuela de policías de Múnich, recibí el mensaje de que mi padre adoptivo había muerto de un disparo- dijo rápidamente.  
-Debió hacer sido cruel- exclamó Ludwig con pena.  
-Si, pero me enseñó a vivir, ambos mi madre y yo sobrevivimos, la mujer es hermosa, se merece seguir viviendo conocer el amor- confeso, sonrió ante aquella frase, el amor es curioso.  
-Dime Ludwig, ¿Cómo era tu madre?- pregunto, miro a Ludwig sonreír.  
-Julchen Lenz, padecía lo mismo que tú, era albina, extrovertida y llena se energía-confesó recordando los días donde Ludwig aún estaba con su madre.  
-Se le llama atracción genética, ya sabes cuando te enamoras del hermano...padre...madre...tío o tía, son los más comunes- mencionó Gilbert mostrando su mejor sonrisa inocente.  
-Cállate, arruinas mi narración- resoplo el menor, pero miro divertido al mayor.- Sabía cuando regañarme, y cuando consentirme- recordó la mirada enojada de su progenitora- nunca me dijo quien era mi padre, y siempre que preguntaba mostraba una expresión de ira, pensé que quizás la había dejado, pero ¿Quien dejaría a tan hermosa mujer?, fue asesinada en un trabajo de encubierto, yo tenía doce años de edad, en el funeral, el jefe Valti me entregó una carta, era de mi madre, se disculpó por haberme dejado, pero que jamás pierda mi sueño, que ella me apoyará donde quiera que este- aclaró, y sonrió.  
-Una mujer muy fuerte- afirmó  el albino, mirando con cariño al rubio.  
-Si, era mi único familiar, ella no tenía padres ni hermanos, me quedé con Valti hasta que cumplí  mayoría de edad- aclaró sonriendo.  
-Es un buen jefe, gracias a él estas aquí- explicó Gilbert.  
-Si, es un buen hombre, que me enseñó muchas cosas, me ayudó en el funeral de mi madre, estuvo a mi lado durante el doloroso duelo, donde yo estaba confundido, triste, y más emociones- confesó.  
-Aquellas personas nos dejan muchas enseñanzas, mi padre también me enseñó a ser valiente, no importa que batalla pasará, que jamás me rindiera, me enseñó a ser honrado y siempre perseguir lo que yo más quiero-sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
-Gilbert, ¿Qué te dijo Roderich?- pregunto Ludwig, miro preocupado al mayor, Gilbert pensó que decirle aumentaría su ansiedad, así que sonrió.  
-Aquello, es un cambio sutil de tema- suspiro resignandose-Disculparse, y darme la mala noticia de que Erzebeth esta embarazada - sonrió, el rubio se sorprendió  
-Vaya. Eso es noticia, y...¿Te sientes bien con eso?- pregunto, Gilbert miro al rubio, preguntándose que tanto sabía de sus relaciones pasadas.  
-Si... Es una enemiga muy buena, ahora con su maternidad puedo aprovechar para ganar más casos- exclamó perversamente, realmente se sentía bien con aquella noticia.  
-Eres perverso, entonces, ¿Si estabas enamorado de ella?- pregunto Ludwig, su miraba mostraba que no dejaría pasar aquella pregunta, Gilbert igualó su mirada  
-Lo has dicho, estaba hace como cinco años, ahora ya no, es decir, tendrá un hijo del señorito, tiene mal gusto- mencionó alejándose, mostrando un postura desinteresada.  
-Entonces, ¿todas tus relaciones nunca son correspondidas?-preguntó, Gilbert miro hacia arriba.  
-Veo que quieres saber de mi vida amorosa, pues bien, si he estado con hombres y mujeres, Emma fue mi novia en la universidad...- sonrió ante el recuerdo  la chica Belga de intercambio.  
-Emma...¿La famosa forense belga?- pregunto con incredulidad.  
-Tu tono me ofende, aunque lo dudes, estuve con ella- sonrió, había perdido la virginidad con ella.-Rompimos cuando ambos teníamos que tomar diferentes caminos- comentó  
-Me sorprende demasiado- confeso, Gilbert tomó un pedazo de pan, se lo arrojó.  
-Mi última relación fue con el tóxico Iván Braginski- se molestó al recordar su último romance, el cobarde ruso que en vez de decirle la verdad en la cara, se fue corriendo a Estados Unidos, donde consiguió al estadounidense, ahi pensó que el mundo era pequeño, ya que aquel curioso gringo era nada más y nada menos que aquel que hizo que Arthur cayera y Scott se sacrificara.  
-Iván Braginski, piloto aéreo que ahora esta ayudando a la CIA- mencionó pero guardo silencio al ver la furiosa mirada de Gilbert, el sonido del celular de Ludwig asustó a los dos alemanes.  
-Salvado por la campana- dijo al ver que Ludwig se levantaba para ir por su celular en la sala.  
-Lenz- contestó, Gilbert miro al gato blanco en el sofá, no es que se avergonzara de sus ex amantes, además Ludwig había tenido también a sus amantes, ese italiano Feliciano Vargas...Vargas...en ese momento su mente dio un clip vislumbrando la verdad, tomo su celular que reposaba en la sala, se encerró en el baño, esperando que le contestara.  
-Kirkland- contestó un inglés molestó,  Gilbert supuso que había interrumpido alguna actividad importante.  
-Aclarame algo, ¿Cuál es la relación de Feliciano Vargas, policía de tránsito en Estados Unidos, y Rómulo Vargas, jefe de la interpol?- pregunto, escucho un gemido, y supo que había interrumpido.  
-¿Me llamaste por una estupidez?- pregunto jadeando, Gilbert suspiro pacientemente.  
-Sólo responderme, y olvido lo que estoy escuchando- aclaró, intentando no imaginar quien era el otro bastardo.  
-Es obvio su relación, Rómulo es abuelo de Feliciano- respondió, luego gruño.  
-Bien, voy a colgar- dijo.  
-¿Por que preguntaste por Rómulo Vargas y su relación con aquel niño?- pregunto, en ese momento la voz de Scott se escuchó de fondo.  
-Sólo tenía curiosidad, ya sabes cuando estuve en la misión en Estados Unidos, ahí me lo encontré- respondió, indiferente, sabía de la relación incestuosa de los Kirkland, pero no quería los detalles.  
-Eso espero, entonces no debe preocuparte que pasado mañana venga a la sede- añadió, escucho una burla.  
-¿Porqué vendra?- pregunto molestó, algo empezaba a andar mal.  
-Aún no sé, pero estoy seguro de que es por los nuevos reclutas, en especial un rubio- mencionó Arthur, Gilbert sintió escalofríos en su columna.  
-Bien...que tanto puedes dar para quedarte con él- la voz de Scott era burlona, pero Gilbert lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba preocupado.  
-Lo daré todo, como tú- exclamó Gilbert, Scott río.  
-Pues alista tus pelotas- río, y colgó el teléfono, Ludwig era suyo, movería mar y tierra para tenerlo y quedarse con él.  
Terminar los casos era satisfactorios, ahora Ludwig firmaba el caso de homicidio, ambos habían acabado agotados, pero con resultados satisfactorias, Gilbert miraba con orgullo a su pollito, Arthur asentía mientras Ludwig platicaba los detalles del caso,  Scott estaba sentado en la mesa de a lado, tomando su té y escuchando aburridamente, Gilbert estaba sentado en la silla, al lado de Ludwig.  
-Por cierto Ludwig....el Jefe Rómulo Vargas quiere verte- exclamó Arthur, su tono hastiado y cansado, Gilbert se tenso, y miro al menor sorprendido  
-¿Puedo preguntar...-fue interrumpido por la voz del pelirrojo.  
-No, no puedes, mañana en la mañana Rómulo Vargas te espera en la sala 3, eso es todo- exclamó Scott, el tono de voz decía que no soportaría réplicas, su mirada era peligrosa.  
-Pero...- intentó decir Ludwig pero Gilbert se levantó de golpe, y se interpuso en la visión de Scott, evitando que le arrojará la taza donde té hirviendo estaba.  
-Es vajilla refinada Scott- puntualizó Arthur, con su mirada aburrida, Gilbert tomó el codo de Ludwig delicadamente.  
-Si eso es todo, nos vamos, gracias-ambos salieron de la oficina, Gilbert resoplo aliviado, pues estar con Scott, lo dejaba agotado. Kiku se acercó a Ludwig.  
-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Kiku, pero Arthur lo llamó rápidamente cuando Ludwig iba a contestar, prometió encontrarse con él para platicar y ponerse en contacto, Yao sonrió y entró a la oficina.  
-Aquel pelirrojo, ¿Es tu antiguo entrenador?- dedujo Ludwig, ambos caminaban hacia el ascensor, Gilbert suspiro.  
-Si, y hermano del pecaminoso Arthur Kirkland, bueno medio hermano, el puesto que tiene Arthur lo tenía su hermano Scott- exclamó-Si crees que Arthur es malo, Scott es un bastardo, pero aprendias bastante de él-.  
-¿Renunció?- pregunto inquieto, Gilbert recordó aquel día.  
-No, se sacrificó- respondió saliendo del ascensor.  
-¿Porqué?- Ludwig se escuchaba sorprendido, Gilbert sólo recordó el rostro humillado de Arthur ante Rómulo el jefe de la Interpol, y Teresa la jefa de la Interpol de Europa, pero ante todo ahí estaba Scott furioso y defendiendo con colmillos y garras al menor de los Kirkland -Por errores, escuché que ahora Scott trabaja como investigador privado, y el bastardo como su hermano, son ricos- gruño- La familia Kirkland es la más rica de Inglaterra, uno que nació en el barrio más bajo de Alemania, es obvio el odio que les tengo-.  
-Yo nací en Alemania, pero cuando cumplí 3 años mi mamá y yo nos mudamos a Estados Unidos- aclaró, riendo ante la envidia del mayor.  
-Algún día seré rico, y mi amada familia Beilschmidt será recordada- puntualizó su apellido, miro al menor y sonrió.  
En el gimnasio, la tensión ya se había disipado ante las burlas del mayor, pero la noticia que les había dado Arthur mantenía a los dos alemanes en estado de alerta.  
-¿Porqué Rómulo Vargas quiere verme?- preguntó al salir del edificio, Gilbert observó el cielo tan azul, pero sabía que pronto las tormentas vendrían, y debía prepararse.  
-Creo que es demasiado fácil de averiguar la situación, pero esperemos a mañana- inquirió el mayor, observó la expresión de tristeza de  Ludwig y sonrió-No pasa nada, verás que todo saldrá bien-.  
-Espero que no sea lo mismo que Roderich- exclamó rendido, el caso les había dejado poco tiempo de descanso  
-Vamos, tenemos gatos que alimentar- exclamó sin muchos ánimos, ambos caminaron al departamento en silencio, al entrar dejaron sus mochilas, Ludwig empujó al mayor contra la puerta de su alcoba,  y beso con furia a Gilbert, cuando terminó, se separó, Gilbert miro al menor, sonrió, lo beso más tranquilamente,  sabía lo que Ludwig sentía, era miedo, miedo de no poder salir de esta ileso, y realmente Gilbert lo dudaba, pero no lo dejaría tan fácilmente  
Al día siguiente, Gilbert esperaba fuera de la oficina de Arthur, aquel inglés se había ido a controlar unos oficiales que peleaban con un sospechoso rebelde, entró a la sala para mirar las cámaras de la sala 3.  
Al encender las pantallas, Gilbert vio a Ludwig tensarse ante la presencia del jefe de la Interpol, Gilbert lo conocía, pero tampoco le gusto trabajar con aquel hombre, su mirada era suave, y si lo pensaba se parecía a su nieto, pero en aquellos ojos se podía ver un  brillo peligroso, escucho atentamente la platica.

-Hola Ludwig Lenz ¿Verdad?- pregunto el mayor mirando a Ludwig.  
-Hola, jefe, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- respondió el rubio, Rómulo lo miro y sonrió.  
-Directo, así me gusta, gente que se concentre en el trabajo- exclamó, miro a Ludwig y se acercó.  
-Si, bueno. Quiero ser un buen detective- Ludwig sonrió falsamente, se notaba la tensión del menor.  
-Como tu mamá, ella era una buena detective, fue una pena su pérdida- se detuvo, se movió a lado de Ludwig- ¿Beilschmidt te trata bien?, ¿Te ha enseñado lo necesario?-  
-Si, he aprendido mucho, y puedo aprender más de él- exclamó orgulloso el menor, sin embargo Rómulo río fríamente,  
-No se aprende nada de alguien tan mediocre- exclamó- Beilschmidt siempre ha sido mediocre, no ha hecho nada, ni ha atrapado a nadie de renombre, ¿Crees que él puede guiarte?-  
-Si, respeto al detective Beilschmidt, y aunque conozco su historial, se que aprendo de uno de los mejores- exclamó Ludwig con pasión en cada palabra.  
-Ah, ya veo, te acuestas con él- exclamó, colocando su dedo en el mentón, rodeando a Ludwig, acorralandolo.  
-¿Qué?- Ludwig parecía estupefacto.  
-Pequeño detective, a mi no me engañas, conozco a cada detective de aquí, que tus sentimientos no nublen tu meta- inquirió.  
-Señor, ese no es el caso, Beilschmidt...- fue interrumpido bruscamente.  
-Trabajaras conmigo  para ver tu progreso, si demuestras que Beilschmidt te ha enseñado bien, entonces, podrás seguir bajo su guía, de lo contrario, te moverá a mi unidad-.  
-Pero...-  
-Fue una orden- con aquello Rómulo salió de la sala.

Gilbert rápidamente apagó la computadora,  sabía que Rómulo se dirigía a hablar con Arthur, dejando todo en su lugar, se movió al baño de la oficina,  se asustó cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo riendo siniestramente.  
-Guarda silencio Beilschmidt, o nos descubrirán- exclamó Scott, tapando su boca, Gilbert se molestó, pero voces empezaron a escucharse en la oficina  
-Kirkland, dame la misión de Lenz- la voz de Rómulo se mostraba prepotente, Scott fruncio el ceño.  
-Señor, ¿El detective Beilschmidt participará?- pregunto indiferente, se escuchaba sacar una demasiados papeles.  
-No, a Beilschmidt dale una misión lejos de Inglaterra- inquirió el mayor, Gilbert sintió nauseas, y miedo, Scott colocó una mano en su hombro.  
-No puedo cumplir esa orden, Beilschmidt solicitó quedarse a hacer algunas misiones aquí, tiene tres casos pendiente- replicó Arhur.  
-No fue pregunta Kirkland, haz lo que se te ordena- subrayó Rómulo con enojo.  
-Eso hago, por mucho que quiera romper las normas, Beilschmidt tiene el permiso del jefe de alcaldía- informó el mayor, Rómulo chasqueo la lengua.  
-Bien, pero mantenlo ocupado- exclamó-¿Esta es la misión de Lenz?- pregunto.  
-Si, aquella misión es nivel 4- exclamó el inglés.  
-Demasiado fácil, dame una de nivel 6- ordenó, se escuchó  el azote de papeles, Scott se molesto.  
-Aquí tiene- se escuchó la voz de Arthur tensa, pero se mantuvo firme. Rómulo camino, se escucharon pasos cercas.  
-Aquel baño no sirve, pase al de la otra oficina- informó el mayor, Rómulo salió de la habitación, pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió.  
-Par de zopencos, ¿Han terminado?- pregunto Arthur mirando a los dos intrusos.  
-He terminado- agregó Gilbert, sentía su estómago revuelto, estaba indignado, molesto, asustado, y con irá.  
-Beilschmidt, aquí tienes el caso- exclamó Arthur dándole una carpeta, Gilbert la tomo y suspiro.  
-Vamos, al menos ya saben los movimientos- respondió Scott, el albino sonrió.  
-Gracias, nos vemos después- agradeció Gilbert y salió de la oficina.  
Encontró a Ludwig fuera de sala 3, su mirada estaba perdida, suspiraba pesadamente, se veía miserable, odio ver a su pollito así.  
-Oí, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto casual, se acercó, colocando una mano en el brazo del menor.  
-No bien, ¿Qué tienen por obsesionarse conmigo?- pregunto el rubio decaído, Gilbert resoplo.  
-Bueno, eres rubio de ojos azules, cualquier boxer o braga mojas- río ante el chiste, Ludwig lo miro con pocos ánimos- además de inteligente, comprensivo y caliente como el infierno,  con eso ya tienes a muchos comiendo de tus pies- río el alemán mayor.  
-Eso no es gracioso, sólo trae problemas- ambos caminaban al ascensor, la tensión se fue disipando, Gilbert reía, intentando animar al menor, alguien detuvo las puertas del ascensor, y la tensión volvió.  
-Beilschmidt, es hora de probar a tu pollito- anunció Rómulo entrando al ascensor.  
-¿En que sentido?- pregunto Gilbert inquieto, y molesto, pero no mostró signos de inseguridad.  
-Haré el siguiente caso con él- explicó- Espero que no lo hayas atrofiado-.  
-Lenz es un detective capaz, logrará cualquier caso que le pongan- observó al mayor.  
-Espero que aquel título se lo haya ganado por los casos resueltos, y no por que ambos estén follando- dijo.  
-Si se ganará con sólo follar,  ya fuera jefe se la Interpol-  mencionó Gilbert, Rómulo estaba apunto de reclamar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Gilbert y Ludwig salieron al vestíbulo.  
Ambos caminaban a su adorable Mercedes-Benz, en la cabina Gilbert se golpeó la cabeza en el volante.  
-¿Gilbert?- pregunto el menor al ver la actitud del albino. Gilbert tomó la mejilla del rubio, lo acercó y lo beso con furia.  
-Asegúrate que trague sus palabras- ordenó, Ludwig suspiro fuertemente.  
-Si, lo haré- acepto el menor, Gilbert encendió el motor y salieron del estacionamiento.  
Gilbert embestida fuertemente al rubio, gruñia en el oído de Ludwig, recordaba como la mayoría de los ex amantes se quejaban cuando Gilbert estaba molesto, el sexo era su único medio de escape, sólo Iván lograba aceptarlo, y ahora quería saber que tanto aceptaba Ludwig.  
Las embestidas eran directas y fuertes, Ludwig gemia, mientras Gilbert marcaba todo el cuerpo del menor, mordia sus piernas dejando un poco de sangre, el cuello expuesto lo marcaba, mientras con sus manos dejaban marcas de hematomas por la fuerza usada.  
-Gil....más fuerte- reclamo el menor, Gilbert gruño, y con fuerzas enterró su miembro, haciendo perder la cordura.  
Gilbert limpio, y observó como Ludwig dormía, sedado por el intenso dolor de la acción, suspiro agitado y durmió a su lado.  
-No te alejes de mi, mi amado- susurro, y durmió mientras escuchaba a los gatos hacer sus travesuras en la sala, sonrió, su familia estaba hecha, por lo que mataría a cualquiera que lo molestaba.  
La mañana Ludwig estaba tranquilo, Gilbert acomodaba su mochila, colocó los recipientes, y bebidas, el menor se acercó con un plátano comiendo.  
-¿Todo bien?- pregunto mirando al menor, Ludwig que tenía ya sólo una parte de un plátano, abrió la boca de Gilbert e introdujo el pedazo con fuerza.  
-Ayer pase que tu frustración estuviera en el sexo,  pero no quiero otra vez un sexo furioso- se adelantó, Gilbert comió al pedazo de plátano, sonrió comiendo aquel plátano, aquel irrespetuoso niño le daría muchas horas de diversión.  
-Vámonos- ordenó y ambos salieron del departamento.  
El gimnasio estaba vacío, Ludwig entrenó su puntería, en la sala los impactos eran certeros,  Gilbert le decía que objetivos disparar, el menor tenía un don bruto, y Gilbert sonrió,  le enseñó donde disparar para inmovilizar a los sospechosos, y como actuar si el pánico abundaba.  
-Vamos, será un largo día para ti- reconoció Gilbert sabiendo que Ludwig tendría una experiencia brutal.  
-¿Crees que mi ex tiene algo que ver con esto?- pregunto Ludwig en los baños.  
-Posiblemente, pero... Deja que haga su movimiento-susurro Gilbert, se acercó al menor y le mordió el cuello-Al final, ya eres mío- Ludwig río.  
Gilbert observó la sala vacía, movió las sillas y no había nadie, por lo que supuso que le tocaba estar sólo en el caso, así que se sentó y empezó a leer el expediente, era de una mujer, se encontró en un callejón, desmayado, había presentado marcas de tortura, además de había sido violada, la mujer aún se encontraba viva, pero no recordaba al atacante.  
-Buen día, detective Beilschmidt- la voz de Kiku salió tímida mientras entraba a la sala.  
-Buen día detective Honda, ¿Vienes a dejarme un mensaje?- pregunto, dejando el archivo.  
-No, me envía el jefe Kirkland, seré su compañero en este caso- informó el japonés, Gilbert suspiro.  
-¿El detective Wang ya se fue?- pregunto Gilbert, sabía que el detective chino era bastante viajero, Kiku asintió.-Toma, lee el expediente- ordenó.  
-Si señor- Kiku se sentó en silencio mientras examinaba el caso.  
El día pasó rápido, Gilbert empezaba a frustrarse, le dolió ver la mirada frustrada  de su amado Lutz cuando apenas lo vio.  
Al llegar a altas horas de la noche, Ludwig estaba en la cocina, cocinando los almuerzos para mañana.  
-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto, Ludwig suspiro.  
-¿Qué tienen contra ti?- pregunto cansado, Gilbert miro al pequeño rubio, y supo que aquella pregunta debía ser una alarma de lo que se avecinaba.  
-Si, soy adorable, y super genial, la envidia los corroe- afirmó, Ludwig suspiro.  
-Pero....- se detuvo, su mirada cambio a una más cruel-Supongo que debo aclarar esto- acomodo el plato y miro a Gilbert.  
-Claro. Confió en ti para que hagas tu parte. Demuestra que tu eres más que un novato que folla a su maestro- exclamó, beso al menor y preparó las mochilas.  
En ese momento pensó que debía mover demasiadas piezas para ganar el juego de ajedrez que se disponía a ganar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la espera, Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	11. Resistir no es lo mismo que aguantar

Sólo había pasado seis días, y Gilbert quería cometer asesinato, Ludwig mostraba cansancio y frustración, además que sólo se habían visto al menos 1 día en toda la semana.  
-Ludwig se ve muy mal- observó Kiku mientras revisaba una pista.  
-Rómulo no es buen tutor- aclaró Gilbert mirando la pantalla, a lo lejos lograba escuchar las monosílabos de Ludwig, la voz se escuchaba temblorosa e insegura.  
-Pobre Ludwig, no lo está llevando bien- exclamó Honda, colocó otra víctima en la mesa, Gilbert suspiro, hasta ahora sólo escuchaba regaños de Rómulo a Ludwig, groserías e insultos, mientras su pollito bajaba la cabeza y asentía.  
-Vamos a la morgue- exclamó levantándose del asiento, Kiku asintió siguiendolo.  
Mientras caminaban al ascensor,  Ludwig chocó contra Gilbert, al tomar del codo a su pollito, sintió su debilidad, en la mirada, la frustración era el principal reflejo.  
-Veo que no puedes ni eso manejar-grito Rómulo, Ludwig se estremeció, se disculpó con Gilbert y camino hacia la fotocopiadora.  
-No veo nada bueno en tu pollito- exclamó Rómulo siguiendo el camino de Ludwig.  
-Pobre- murmuró Kiku, Gilbert no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando, no quería que nadie viera su irá controlada a través de su mirada, no quería que nadie escuchara su frustración a través de sus furiosas exhalaciónes, nadie debía saber que Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba más que molesto.  
El día pasó con lenta velocidad, Gilbert miro a Ludwig subir el último nivel del edificio, Gilbert lo siguió, al llegar vio al menor inclinado en la reja.  
-¿Te vas a suicidar?- pregunto acercándose, colocándose a su lado, la noche era cálida, las brisas frescas, provocaban que se calmara su agitado y furioso corazón, mientras Ludwig tenía la mirada pérdida y llena de resentimiento.  
-¿Alguna vez resolviste un caso con Rómulo?- pregunto, Gilbert escucho el tono de voz deprimente.  
-No...Fritzl jamás me dejó tomar casos con él, pero siempre me decía que debía cuidarme- confeso, odio como la mirada de Ludwig se volvía más perdida., sólo miraba hacia adelante, en un punto invisible que Gilbert no lograba ver, pero deducia cuál era.  
-Yo...lo siento Gilbert, no quiero continuar- la confesión le dolió, pero escuchar la desesperación en Ludwig, le hizo añicos su corazón, tomo a Ludwig en un fuerte abrazo, y lo arruyo, sintió los brazos cálidos de Ludwig rodearlo.  
-Lutz, mi amado y lindo Lutz, tranquilo, te entiendo, he escuchado todo lo que te dice, pero sabes que no debes caer, aguanta un poco más- murmuró Gilbert en el oído del menor, Ludwig asintió.  
-Me siento decepcionado, no creo que sea mal detective pero...- el celular de Ludwig sonó, miro al remitente y maldijo- Lenz-.  
Gilbert escucho los gritos de Rómulo, obligándole a volver a la sala, Gilbert suspiro, miro a Ludwig aceptar.  
-Tengo que irme- dijo, pero Gilbert lo abrazo.  
-Quédate aquí- ordenó, Ludwig negó con la cabeza.  
-No, debo aprender a ganar mis batallas- exclamó pero era poca su voluntad, era cruel ver como su aprendiz ya estaba bastante decepcionado aún sin conocer las partes buenas del trabajo, Gilbert tomo con fuerza los antebrazos del menor, acercó sus labios,  con los contrario, introdujo con fuerza su lengua, y chupo la lengua del menor en su boca, recorrió con la punta de la lengua cada parte de la boca de Ludwig, sintió el elixir embriagante, la combinación de sabores, escucho el latido del corazón acelerado del menor,  se separó lentamente, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de Ludwig.  
-Entonces aprende, vamos- ordenó, ambos fueron a la sala, Rómulo miraba la pantalla.  
-Este caso no esta en tu jurisdicción Beilschmidt- exclamó el mayor, empujando el archivo en la mesa.  
-Si...pero la ley indica que de vez en cuando, yo el detective a cargo de Lenz puede venir a ver los errores de su aprendiz- exclamó sentándose en la silla, su mirada era tranquila.  
-Pero no en esta-negó Rómulo, pero Gilbert sonrió.  
-Quiero saber si mi pupilo es un fracaso, o lo están haciendo fracasar, ya que si es el primer caso, el consejo y Arthur Kirkland deberán arreglar algunas cuentas- aclaró el albino, sonrió felizmente, había leído bien el reglamento, por lo que ayudó para ver lo que quizás ya sospechaba.  
-Bien. Quédate- Rómulo se levantó de mala gana, encendió el televisor e imágenes de personas encontradas en diferentes congeladores se mostraban.  
-Dale un resumen a Beilschmidt del avance del caso, a ver si eso sabes hacer- ordenó Rómulo a Ludwig, este suspiro y sacó su libreta.  
-No saques la libreta- grito Rómulo-No siempre la tendrás- Ludwig asintió y miro a Gilbert, el albino miro como Lutz se mordia el labio inferior, Gilbert apretó los dientes ante aquel acto doloroso, el único que podía morder y chupar aquel labio delicioso era él, en el baile más erótico, sólo así debía ser.  
-Se han encontrado personas en trozos en refrigeradores de tiendas de 24 horas, las personas tenían todo menos sus pies, ninguno de los empleados afirman que no ven a nadie sospechoso, no obstante, deducimos que tal vez los empleados estén involucrados, pero han sido más de 8 tiendas de servicio, sobre las víctimas, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene su huella digital en el sistema, aún por crimines menores-.  
-Un aviso o mensaje a la policía- explicó Gilbert, Ludwig sonrió.  
-Creemos que es un mensaje, sin embargo este justiciero estaba siendo un poco cruel- comentó Ludwig sonriendo.  
-Resumen mediocre, pero bueno, esta es la imagen del nuevo asesinato- exclamó Rómulo, Ludwig miro la escena, Gilbert hizo lo mismo.  
-Dame rápido lo que ves- ordenó Rómulo. Ludwig miro la escena y cada detalle  
-Esta vez hay algo diferente, si apareció en el sistema- se detuvo un poco, analizó la foto, Rómulo azotó su mano contra la mesa.  
-Rápido Inútil alemán- exclamó, Ludwig se tenso, pero siguió mirando la foto.  
-¿Que delito cometió?- pregunto Ludwig queriendo ver el expediente de la víctima.  
-Veo que eres ciego, viendo la foto puedes ver cual fue el delito- aclaró el mayor.  
-Si pero...-.  
-No dudes, confirma- ordenó, Ludwig quiso hablar pero rápidamente cerró la boca y bajo la mirada.  
-Ves, un completo inútil- aclaró, Gilbert miro con dolor a su pupilo, ahora entendía por que Fritzl lo alejo de semejante calvario.  
-Lo noto, Ludwig, ¿Describe la imagen?- ordenó Gilbert, su voz era fuerte, pero tranquila, Ludwig volvió mirar la imagen.  
-Hombre caucásico, no mayor de 40 años, cabello negro y ojos azules, tez blanca, marcas de cortes recientes por las marcas hechas por un bisturí, le falta el miembro masculino, supongo que por eso se pensó que era un violador, pero la forma en que lo ataron además de la posición, es decir la cabeza degollada, pero en su lugar, el pecho y torzo, atrás las piernas y brazos formando una cruz detrás de ellos, además de que las manos están abiertas, habla más de un victimario, el susodicho héroe lo violó, pero este sujeto debió haber cometido un acto de odio, al ser violado significa que el personaje era homofobico, lo que indica que esta persona debió de haber agredido a un homosexual- exclamó Ludwig, Gilbert sonrió, rápidamente tomó el control, moviendo las imágenes, ahí se encontraba el historial del sujeto.  
-Arrestado por golpear a una joven en el desfile del orgullo LGTB- exclamó Gilbert.  
-Estoy pensando que quizás el atacante o es un topo de la policía, o bien...el sujeto es un hacker que logró entrar al sistema, cualquier caso, debemos de tener cuidado- aseguró Ludwig  
-¿Qué conecta los casos?- pregunto en tono fuerte, Gilbert azotó su mano,  mirando furiosamente a Ludwig.  
-Bueno, pienso que...es quizás que todos son miembros de la congregación de San Pascual- aclaró- Una secta homofobica, y racista, creo que la persona sabe de ellos por esa congregación- sonrió.  
-¿Que clase de persona crees que es?- pregunto más enojado, Ludwig miro con enojo a Gilbert.  
-No soy psicólogo, puedo deducir que la persona debe estar cobrando venganza a estos miembros, algo debió de haber hecho esta secta- aclaró Ludwig, mirando con enojo.  
-¿Eso es todo?, Rómulo tiene razón, es inútil- explicó Gilbert.  
-Bueno, ya basta, toda la deducción esta bien, tampoco debo investigar todo el caso, tengo un compañero que más que deducir se la pasa gritando, y mandandome a pura estupidez, y en vez de decir si estoy bien o me equivoque, lo único que hace es estar ahí sentado, buscando la forma de robarme mis deducciones- aclaró cerró su libreta, y suspiro cansado, agarró su libreta en un acto de rebeldía.  
-Iré a la morgue, veré si puedo sacar más información- aclaró y salió de la oficina.  
-¿A donde vas?- grito Rómulo, Ludwig se dio media vuelta.  
-A trabajar, acción que parece que no conoces- grito y siguió su camino, Gilbert suspiro satisfecho, había creado a un rebelde, que se defendería a espada y escudo.  
-Te lo dije, es perfecto, y no por que folla conmigo- exclamó saliendo de la sala, dejando a Rómulo con enojo.  
-Beilschmidt, a mi oficina- gritó Arthur desde su oficina, su mirada molesta decía que había visto las cámaras.  
-Voy- se escuchó, detrás de él, Rómulo con mirada enojada, ambos ingresaron a la oficina, Gilbert suspiro molesto  
-Disculpe Jefe....- Arthur decía pero fue interrumpido.  
-¿Quien te crees Beilschmidt?- grito con fuerza Rómulo, Gilbert sintió miedo, pero lo oculto.  
-Jefe Vargas, no veo la razón para gritarme- aclaró sentándose en la silla, Rómulo lo levantó con fuerza.  
\- No te metas en este caso- exclamó, Gilbert empezó a sentir la presión en su agarre, entonces supo que aquel sujeto también era un abusivo, que seguramente golpeaba a los que lo rodeaban.  
-Mira, deje de intimidar a Ludwig, es un gran detective, si tienes algún problemas con él, dímelo, pero si el problema es conmigo, no lo molestes, Ludwig será un detective muy bueno y hábil, no lo desprecies así- exclamó Gilbert intentando zafarse del agarre, sin embargo tuvo poco éxito, ya que la presión se hacía más fuerte.  
-Yo digo la forma de tratar a los novatos, así que no te metas en mis métodos- exclamó molesto, soltó bruscamente a Gilbert que por el impacto, el albino se estampó contra el escritorio,  pero se levantó rápidamente, sintió al jefe salir de la habitación, y se desplomó en la silla.  
-Gilbert- murmuró Arthur, Scott salió del baño ambos miraron al pobre detective alemán, que mantenía la mirada humillada.  
-Sabes que esta mal ¿Verdad?- dijo Gilbert, Scott le dio una taza llena de té rojo, que olía exquisito, además de que lo tranquilizaba.  
-Es el jefe, en su palma tiene a todo el consejo- contestó Arthur, Scott tomaba té tranquilamente, su miraba no se apartaba del albino.  
-Es déspota, intimida de una forma muy cruel a Ludwig, sabes que eso no es bueno, no  se ha sabido de alguien que haya sido entrenado por él, además de que sus pupilos entran por nepotismo- exclamó, miro las galletas en el plato-¿Puedo?-.  
-Adelante- dijo Scott, Gilbert tomo una galleta y empezó a comerlo.  
-Sabes que una llamada de él, y tu placa irá directo a la basura ¿Lo sabes verdad?- dijo.  
-Si, pero esta atrofiando a Ludwig, sabes el potencial de él, no puede seguir así, se perderá un perfecto detective- contestó Gilbert, se imagino a un pollito ya temeroso, inseguro e incapaz, se estremeció por que su trabajo habría sido para nada, además de que perdería lo que más amaba.  
-Lo único que te diré es que usa más la cabeza- dijo Scott, Gilbert suspiro cansado.  
-Bien, me calmare, gracias - respondió decepcionado,  salió de la oficina, Gilbert miro a Kiku llevando una pista encontrada,  sonrió.  
-Ve a descansar, mañana a primera hora analizaremos la muestra- ordenó, y Kiku asintió.  
Los gatos lo recibieron, ambos maullaban en forma de reclamo por alimentarlos a tan tarde hora, Gilbert miro el reloj de la sala anunciando que eran las 12 de la madrugada, y Ludwig aún no regresaba, decidió que haría los almuerzos de mañana, cuando terminó, se baño, se vistió y se metió a la cama, tomó su celular, revisando sus contactos, ya debía empezar a mover sus piezas, así que marcó.  
-Hola Gil, ¿Cómo has estado?- la voz de Francis se escuchaba alegre, Gilbert sonrió, pues parecía que aquel gran amigo le sonreía la fortuna.  
-Bien, me alegra que estés feliz- río -necesito un favor- pidió  el albino.  
-Sólo me llamas por favores, eres un mal amigo- bromeó el francés, Gilbert siempre supo que aquel hombre era terriblemente perceptivo, y más cuando se trataba de algo pervertido, o romántico.  
-Necesito saber si todavía andas con el forense griego- exclamó, escucho a Francis reír.  
-Todavía es mi amante, si es lo que afirmas, ¿Por qué?-guardo silencio y suspiro- ya se, aquel lindo rubio esta dando algunos problemas, y como tú ya estás obsesionado con él,  quieres que mi lindo dios griego te consiga favores en el consejo- dedujo, y Gilbert sonrió, al menos ya no tenía que contar la historia.  
-Por algo me fascina tenerte en mi escuadra, me ahorras palabras y aliento ¿Lo harás?- pregunto nervioso.  
-Sólo por que ambos te debemos un favor, te avisaré dentro de una semana- aseguró el Frances luego suspiro- pero tranquilo, lo más seguro es que ya tengas lo que necesites- aclaró sabiendo que podía confiar en su amigo, Gilbert suspiro agradecido.  
-Gracias- sonrió Gilbert.  
-Bueno...quiero detalles, sabía que te gustaba aquel tipo de hombre, hablando de su físico, pero...Ludwig se ve que no es tu tipo en la personalidad,  es decir, se ve muy recto para un tonto que la gusta el peligro- aclaró, Gilbert colocó su mano en el estómago, sintió aquellas ridículas mariposas quería aplastarlas, pero amaba aquella sensación al hablar de su Lutz.  
-Me complementa, es...difícil de explicar- aclaró, su cuerpo se sentía nervioso, su mente no lograba conjugar las sensaciones que le hacían sentir el alemán menor.  
-Escuchate...- se burló Francis- jamás había visto al engreído Beilschmidt perder la cabeza por un delicioso trasero- encaró, Gilbert sonrió, recordó todo el cuerpo del menor, y decidio que no era momento de hablar de aquello, pues su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.  
-No...es más que eso, él es...perfecto para mi, es alemán, sabe cocinar, es organizado, además tiene los sentimientos más apasionados, me quema de pensarlo- suspiro.  
-Sabes que, debes de programar una reunión, con Antonio también, ambos tenemos que ver tu cara de estúpido enamorado- río, - tengo que irme rápido, luego marco- colgó con el sonido de un beso. Gilbert sonrió, recordó aquel día donde presentó el forense a su amigo detective, ambas personalidades encajaron perfectamente, un tranquilo griego con un detective francés, sin embargo también recordó el momento tan gris cuando Francis tuvo que dejar al amoroso Heracles, aquel forense, y Gilbert había llegado, golpeado a dos necios, junto con Antonio obligó a aquellos dos amigos a salir de sus tontos pensamientos, de nuevo vio a  la feliz pareja. En ese momento recordó, y marco el siguiente número.  
-Hola- escucho el perfecto español, Gilbert sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amigo y colega.  
-Hey soy Gilbert, ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto cortésmente.  
-No, nada, de hecho iba de camino al hospital a interrogar a una víctima- informó el español, Gilbert sabía que Antonio era bastante tranquilo, su mirada ingenua escondía una buena visión de ver la realidad.  
-Antonio, necesito un favor- exclamó, -pero tu novio no se debe enterar-  
-Gilbo, sabes que cumpliré todo, pero aquello no creo que sea posible-.  
-Mira, sólo necesito que me informes sobre todo lo que sabrá Romano de su hermano Feliciano- exclamó, escucho el suspiro resignado.  
-Bien. Te diré lo más relevante- acepto Antonio, Gilbert sintió el apoyo de su amigo español.-Pero no te saldrá barato, hay que reunirnos- exclamó entusiasmado.  
-Claro ...el Trío Bad Friends se reúne, pero debemos preparar nuestro gran encuentro- grito Gilbert.  
-Genial, tiene que ser en este año, ya sea por trabajo o social, debemos vernos- sugirió Antonio, la risa cálida de aquel moreno amigo le hacía sentir bien, mantenía la confianza y seguridad.  
-Si, luego hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo- sonrió, parecían niños de preparatoria.  
-Bien, nos vemos, voy a trabajar- anunció, colgó inmediatamente, Gilbert suspiro, tenía buenos amigos aunque a veces eran algo molestos y entrometidos, pero al final lo apoyaban,  amigos eran únicos,  pero ahora faltaba alguien más cruel, burlón y grosero.  
En la mañana, Gilbert salía del baño, limpiando las gotas mojadas del cabello, cuando noto la figura de Ludwig en la cama, agotado, ni siquiera se quitó el traje, Gilbert suspiro, se vistió, al terminar se acercó al menor derrumbado.  
-Lutz, acomodate bien, debes dormir.- dijo acomodando al menor en la cama, Ludwig negó y se levantó.  
-No me quedaré, sólo vine por algunas cosas- se sentó bostezando, sonrió y miro a Gilbert quien se acerco y se sentó a su lado- Rómulo quiere que revise algunas confesiones, otra vez- agregó, estaba muy agotado, Gilbert negó, no podía dejar que Ludwig se matara así.  
-Duerme una hora, te colocare una alarma para que despiertes a tiempo,  te dejo el almuerzo preparado y listo- aconsejo, sintió el abrazo del rubio.  
-Gracias- dijo sonriendo, el albino lo miro, beso el lóbulo, Ludwig acercó sus labio para un beso, Gilbert cerró la distancia, ambos se besaban, Gilbert recorrió con sus manos aquella cintura fuerte, atrajo más al menor, sin embargo lo acostó.  
-Gilbert...en verdad te necesito- sonrió Ludwig, mientras el albino se derretida en sus brazos, aquel hombre se había enterrado tanto en su corazón, que ahora sentía vibrar cada parte de su cuerpo, llamando al rubio, deseando al menor alemán.  
-¿Quieres un trabajo rápido?- pregunto con su sonrisa pícara, Ludwig sonrió, beso al mayor con deseo en su boca.  
-Si, pero no quiero molestarte- exclamó, Gilbert amaba a Ludwig, la razón del por que amaba tanto al menor era por la simpleza del mismo, era precioso de cuerpo y alma.  
-Para mi no hay problema- sonrió, bajando hasta la hebilla del pantalón, donde quitó el cinturón y con su boca saco el botón, y deslizó el cierre, su mirada jamás dejó la de Ludwig, paso la punta de su lengua mientras sus manos bajaban la ropa interior, la mirada de Ludwig se veía tan perdida en lujuria como él se sentía.  
-Será un buen desayuno- su voz salió deseosa y lujuriosa, esperaba que Ludwig así la entendiera, se inclinó hacia delante, pasando la punta de la lengua en la hendidura de la cabeza del miembro del menor.  
-Gilbert, me matarás- anunció el rubio, sus voz jadeante decía que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, colocó todo el miembro en su boca, la carne caliente palpitaba en su paladar, empezó a chupar y succionar, de arriba a bajo, pasando sus manos por los dos testículos de Ludwig, sintiendo su polla endurecer, Ludwig gemia, suplicando por más fuerza, Gilbert se detuvo antes de que Ludwig se viniera, colocó su boca a un lado, mordió la pierna izquierda, dejando marca de posesión, volvió a la tarea en el miembro de Ludwig, y cuando sintió el líquido caliente salir del miembro del menor, trago todo aquel amargo pero adictivo líquido.  
-Mein Gott-mencionó, Gilbert se sorprendió de escuchar su lengua materna en los labio de Ludwig, fueron música para sus oídos.  
-Schatz, ich liebe dich- murmuró en los labios del menor, besando con infinita paciencia, sintiendo el amor en aquellos sabores, compartiendo la calidez, no quería separarse, y sin embargo rompió el beso- Me quedaría, pero tengo que irme- dijo levantándose, Ludwig se posiciono en la cama.  
-Espero terminemos los casos pronto- se acomodó para dormir, Gilbert lo miro.  
-Estoy deseoso de eso, no puedo estar lejos de ti- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.  
-También gracias por lo de ayer- exclamó, sonrió ante la mirada sincera.  
-Lástima que no puedes agradecerme como se debe, pero quiero que me compenses después- beso la mandíbula del menor, se colocó su saco y sonrió.  
-Espero sobrevivir para compensarlo como se debe- exclamó cansado, empezando a quedarse dormido.  
-Nos vemos al rato- exclamó, tomo el celular del menor, se sabía la clave para desbloquear el instrumento, se lo había dado Ludwig como muestra de confianza, con el botón apagó el celular, y sonrió.  
Salió del apartamento con una sonrisa en los labios traviesos, Gilbert tomo un taxi a la dirección que había robado de la oficina de Kirkland, necesitaba que una de sus piezas de ajedrez empezará a moverse.  
Llegó a los condominios más costosos de Londres, las casas eran hermosas y grandes, y Gilbert maldecia a cada una de ellas, sabía que era envidia, pero no podía evitarlo, el recordaba sus días de universidad donde tuvo que trabajar para pagar los gastos diarios, mientras aquellos niños apenas habían sufrido, decido dejar de pensar,  encontro la dirección, miro la enorme casa que estaba ante él, las rejas evitaban sus pasos, se acercó a la reja y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.  
-¿Quien?- pregunto una voz de mala gana.  
-Soy Gilbert, vengo para solicitar tus servicios- exclamó se escuchó un exhalación y se abrió la reja.  
-Bien pasa- la voz de Scott se mantuvo molesto.  
El camino a la enorme casa era espléndido, un jardín bastante bien cuidado, una hermosa fuente de agua, que tenía una estatua de una doncella levantando una jarra de agua, la casa era de madera, con revestimiento azul, la puerta se abrió revelando la silueta de un mayordomo, Gilbert envidiaba la vida de los Kirkland, el mayordomo lo llevo hasta la sala, donde Scott estaba sentado en el sillón, tomando un té, miro con gracia al albino, Gilbert se sentía tan pobre, aún con las vestimentas de Scott, que parecía casual, pero con ropa de Armani.  
-¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?- pregunto Scott, invito a sentarse, Gilbert visualizo todo el salón, la ventana enorme donde se filtraba la luz natural dejaba ver el jardín cuidado, la sala se iluminaba de blanco pulcro, y Gilbert se sintió indigno de sentarse en aquel blanco con bordes verdes.  
-¿Humilde?, me ofendes- exclamó, el mayordomo le sirvió té y le dejó una rebanada de pastel.-Gracias-.  
-Los mundanos son tan pobres- dijo levantándo la ceja, su sonrisa mostraba la ironía que acaba de decir.  
-Eres cruel, vine  para contratar tus servicios- exclamó, comiendo un pedazo de pastel, sintiendo la sensación de portarse con elegancia.  
-Esta bien, pero te advierto que mis servicios no son baratos- exclamó Scott, Gilbert sabía que después de sacrificarse, se había vuelto un detective privado, y uno de los mejores, pero como él había dicho, no eran nada baratos.  
-Lo se, quiero que investigues el Caso de Gibraltar de hace dos años- informó dando una nota a Scott.  
-Este caso...- pensó mirando la nota - Me gusta los retos, y claramente me pones uno frente a mis ojos, pero deberás pagarme 4000 euros- exclamó.  
-A diferencia de ti, soy un simple detective, no estoy en condiciones de dar dicha suma- murmuró, Scott sonrió.  
-Lástima, me hubiera gustado participar- estaba apunto de regresar aquel papel.  
-Te pagaré 1000 euros, además te diré algo- sacó su celular- Hace un par de meses Arthur y algunos amigos fuimos a tomar, realmente no recuerdo muy bien que pasó pero encontré esto en mi galería- mostró una imagen de Arthur vestido de mucama bastante provocativo, Scott sonrió  
-Vaya, se hacia donde vas, pero me temo que no cambió mi servicio por artículos, no soy un coleccionista- dijo regresando la nota, Gilbert la tomo y sonrió.  
-Lástima, la de bombero y bebé son los mejores, pero si es así, ustedes ricos pueden hacer una sesión de fotos si gustan, pero...¿Se animara Arthur?- pregunto, comió su último pedazo de pastel, le dio un sorbo a su té- Gracias por el té- exclamó, el rostro del pelirrojo no parecía feliz, su mirada con hastío se mantuvo, Gilbert  se levantó para salir de la casa, sentía la mirada de Scott aún siguiendola, y antes de tocar la perilla, Scott lo detuvo.  
-¿Cuantas tienes?- pregunto, sus ojos verdes lujuriosos lo miraron, sintió escalofríos, como si el mismo diablo hablará.  
-Son 20 fotos con diferentes posiciones y disfraces, lástima que no hayas aceptado, tendré que borrarlas, ya que a mi no me sirven-exclamó, realmente cuando las encontró estaba apunto de borrarlas, pero un presentimiento lo hizo guardarlas, de hecho hasta se las envío por correo, jamás las mostró, y no sabía si los otros con los que fue a tomar habían tomado más fotos, pero aquello lo dudaba.  
-¿Quiero saber como las obtuvieron?- pregunto incrédulo pues aquel inglés no hacia tantas locuras.  
-Si piensas que es fotomontaje, estás muy equivocado- mostró la foto donde Arthur estaba en un tubo, bailando en el traje de gatubela.-Yo mismo las revise- noto como Scott tragaba en seco.  
-Bien, aceptó el trato, dame las fotos ahora, y el dinero cuando termine- exclamó, Gilbert le entregó la nota, seleccióno el álbum de fotos.  
-Vale, dame el correo- dijo, realmente aquellas fotos le habían traído tanta culpa, aún se preguntaba que clase de noche había sido aquella, pero decidió ignorarlo por su sano juicio.  
-Scott, ¿Quien es?- salió Arthur vestido para el trabajo, Gilbert se molestó, aún cuando se acababa de levantar se veía elegante,  como su estúpida sangre determinaba.  
-Gilbert, vino por un trabajo que aceptare- mencióno, Arthur los miro cruzando los brazos.  
-No hagan torpezas- murmuró volviendo a su camino, se encontró con el mayordomo, que le ordenó el desayuno que tomaría. Gilbert salió de la casa, odiando como siempre a la clase alta.  
El edificio de la sede se veía enorme, Gilbert miraba cada día más gris, lo que antes veía un edificio iluminado por el sol, como si estuviera obteniendo la bendición, ahora lo veía como los castillos de terror de aquellas películas viejas, suspiro, y entró al edificio.  
El detective Honda le entregó el reporte del caso terminado, Gilbert lo miro minuciosamente, corrigió algunas oraciones, e hizo que Kiku lo imprimiera para entregarlo al estricto de Arthur, revisó algunos datos en su celular, mientras un joven se le acercaba y le entregaba una nota del doctor, aquel chico era ayudante del forense, futuro miembro de la escuadra de Ludwig, o eso esperaba. Entró a la sala tres para ver a Rómulo estallar con su teléfono, por los gritos supo que estaba intentando llamar Ludwig, pero como Gilbert apago el celular, las llamadas eran eficazmente derivadas, sonrió ante su magnífico plan.  
-Buen día, he venido a sustituir a Lenz- dijo sentándose en la silla, mirando como si de un estudiante se tratará.  
-¿Porque?, no lo acepto- exclamó furioso el jefe de la Interpol.  
-Llegó en la mañana con fiebre- exclamó, sacando algunos dulces, Rómulo miro con odio en sus ojos.  
-No importa que muera, lo quiero aquí- exigió, Gilbert sólo sonrió, sacó una receta médica de su libreta de anotaciones.  
-Llegó en la mañana con la nota del doctor, claro que también estaba hirviendo, y hasta presiento que tenía pequeños delirios- menciona mostrando la receta médica a nombre de Ludwig firmado por el doctor, Rómulo la tomo con enojo, miro la firma.  
-Veamos, ¿Cuál es el avance?- pregunto mirando la pantalla.  
-Maldita sea, rápido, veamos que te enseñó Fritzl- comentó sacando algunos datos en la pantalla.  
-Veamos entonces- recalcó Gilbert, mirando los expedientes, sintió la ira de aquel hombre, y rezo a todos los dioses que aguantará todo lo que podía por su amado pollito.  
Ahora entendía el miedo de Fritzl, Rómulo no era detective, era un déspota que no sabía nada, pero parecía tener un equipo eficaz, y perfecto,  descripción que Gilbert cumplía, y aún con los gritos del jefe ante cada mal paso, acabo el caso, sonrió satisfecho cuando el sospechoso fue encarcelado y próximamente procesado, aunque gracias a la notas que le robó a Ludwig en la mañana había terminado más rápido,  termino el reporte rápidamente e hizo que Rómulo lo firmará, claro escuchando muchas maldiciones en diferentes idiomas, ahí supo que aquel déspota estaba furioso.  
Honda lo miro, sonrió ante la noticia de que el caso de Ludwig había acabado, Gilbert firmó el reporte de Kiku y felicito al detective japonés por su concentración, ya que al igual que Ludwig, el titular del caso era el detective Kiku Honda. Ambos entraron a la oficina para entregar los reportes, sin embargo Rómulo estaba delante de él con furia controlada.  
-Espero que  haya quedado claro Kirkland- grito, salió de la oficina, golpeó el hombro del albino, Honda estaba del otro lado, su mirada parecía terrorífica.  
-Para tú fortuna, el detective Wang sabe cuidar muy bien a sus pupilos, dame el reporte, yo lo entregó- exclamó Gilbert, Kiku asintió, le entregó el papel, regreso a su camino.  
La mirada recorrió a un Arthur derrotado, cerró la puerta, se sentó esperando a que el inglés levantara la mirada, pero no estaba preparado para ver el rostro caído, y lleno de lágrimas del más fuerte detective después de Yao, uno de los más intimidantes igual a Scott, ahora sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos.  
-¿Que sucede?- pregunto, su voz rota hizo sentir tan culpable a Gilbert.  
-La firma para el reporte- extendió las hojas, y las paso a su compañero, Arthur sacó su sello del cajón.  
-En este reporte falta la firma de Lenz- señaló.  
-Llevaré el reporte, haré que Ludwig lo firme y lo entregue- respondió, no sabía que más decir, o que hacer para animar al inglés.  
-Esta bien, puedes retirarte- exclamó, se escuchaba el nudo en la garganta que torpemente trataba de esconder.  
-Lamentó haberte provocado tantos problemas- exclamó, Arthur negó.  
-El problemas no eres tú, ni Lenz, el problema es que ambos no pueden estar juntos, sin embargo parecen imanes difíciles de alejar- exclamó.  
-Yo...toma, lo traje de mi casa, se cuanto te encantan estos dulces- le dio unos bocadillos, que Ludwig horneo.  
-No intentes animarme Beilschmidt, no deseo...- dijo, su cabeza se derrumbo, las lágrimas salieron.-Maldito Rómulo, maldito sea- murmuró furioso, Gilbert suspiro, se acercó a su lado, levantó el rostro de detective, hizo que lo viera.  
-Descansa, pronto eliminare aquella molestia- comentó, beso tiernamente los labios del inglés, sellando una promesa, luego beso la frente de Arthur.  
-Por favor. No te pongas en peligro, cuida a Lenz- suspiro, ya se había calmado, y Gilbert sonrió.  
-Jamás te he fallado, y jamás lo haré por la promesa del pasado- susurro, en ese momento Scott entró.  
-Traje galletas- exclamó, vio la cercanía de ambos jóvenes.-¿Qué ha sucedido?- las palabras salieron tan peligrosas, que Gilbert se alejó rápidamente, haciendo reír a Arthur, aquella risa sincera, que sólo veía cuando aquel inglés estaba realmente feliz.  
-Cabello en el ojo - murmuró riendo, Gilbert tomo los documentos, pasó con la mirada baja a lado de Scott, y escucho el gruñido de una bestia, se alejó lo más rápido, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, si le había mentido a Ludwig, más que mentir, olvido mencionar la relación que había tenido con Arthur, la terminación de aquella relación habia sido extraña, pero ambos firmaron aquella promesa, aún cuando estuvieran con diferentes parejas,  ellos siempre serían...  
El recibimiento siempre sería el mismo, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar,  los gatos maullaron pidiendo comida,  Gilbert sacó los platos llenandolos de comida, luego los bajó al piso donde aquellos lindos gatos empezaron a comer.  
-Querido amos, aquí su comida- dijo, mirando a los dos gatos, luego fue a la habitación donde aún se hallaba un hermoso rubio, durmiendo como la bella durmiente, sonrió ante su chiste interno, acarició su mejillas, sintiendo la tersa piel, vio como los párpados se abrían revelando el azul cielo que lo enamoró.  
-¿Olvidaste algo?- pregunto aún somnoliento, Gilbert pensó que quizás Ludwig aún creía que aún no era su hora de levantarse.  
-No...no olvide absolutamente nada- respondió, acariciando el cabello de Ludwig, sintiendo el suave cabello.  
-¿Qué hora es?- se levantó estirandose, tomó su celular para ver la hora, pero la pantalla no reaccionaba.  
-Las 12 de la madrugada, la hora común para llegar- exclamo, agarró el celular y lo prendió.  
-No- se levantó de golpe, pero Gilbert volvió a acostarlo- Gilbert, Rómulo estará muy molesto- dijo.  
-Tranquilo, te he dicho que el descanso es necesario- beso los labios del menor- así que te cubri- beso la mandíbula del menor.  
-¿Qué te hizo Rómulo?- pregunto angustiado, Gilbert se alejó incrédulo.  
-Nada, soy el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt- comentó, se acercó al menor, y beso su nariz.  
-Gracias, ¿El caso se ha terminado?-pregunto abrazando a Gilbert, mientras el mayor respiraba en el cuello del Ludwig, aspirando el delicioso aroma.  
-Traje el documento para que lo firmes, pero mañana tu lo entregaras a Arthur- exclamó- Dame de comer- murmuró.  
-Esta bien, déjame bañarme, y te preparo algo- contestó levantándose, Gilbert se bajó y beso con ternura.  
Gilbert salió del baño, se colocó su blusa y pantalones cómodos, salió de la habitación para encontrar a Ludwig cocinando algunas salchichas, y puré de papa, los gatos lo rodeaban.  
-Te están amenazando, cuidado- comentó sacando algunos platos.  
-Ya les di, no planeó darles más- explicó, se acercó dándole la comida a Gilbert, ambos comieron satisfechos.  
-¿Entonces Rómulo no te hizo nada?- pregunto, Gilbert negó.  
-Soy pupilo del mejor tutor, Fritzl, nadie me haría nada- se agrando el ego.  
-Yo aún no soy tan bueno- se decepcionó.  
-Resolví el caso gracias a tus notas, y te confieso que aquel caso era un grado 6- exclamó divertido.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo.  
-Si, Arthur me lo dijo, estuviste genial- alabó el mayor,- Me siento orgulloso, definitivamente hice una excelente elección-.  
-Gracias- se sonrojo el menor, dejando su plato vacío.  
-Vamos a dormír, estoy exhausto- ordenó Gilbert, ambos durmieron con la dulce melodía de sus latidos.  
En la mañana mientras Ludwig preparaba el desayuno,  Gilbert revisó sus mensajes, y se alteró al encontrar un mensaje de Antonio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el timbre sonó, extrañado, Ludwig abrió la puerta.  
-Hola- saludo tímidamente, Gilbert sintió su sangre hervir, aquel mocoso ya había llegado, el causante de todos sus problemas, y el obstáculo que debía destrozar para ser feliz con Ludwig.  
-Feliciano- la voz de Ludwig salió entre molesta y sorprendida, Gilbert entrecerro los ojos, miro aquel débil joven, juro por su placa que haría todo lo posible por apartar a su Lutz de aquel hombre.


	12. Eligeme, soy tu mejor opción.

Casi todo mundo tiene el autocontrol ante situaciones de celos, seguramente Gilbert había nacido sin aquella capacidad, o tal vez lo hizo pero no lo mostraba. Feliciano llegó, su voz molesta hizo que se sintiera harto en cuestión de segundos, y estuvo seguro que gruñó cuando aquel molesto italiano abrazo a su Lutz, que estuvo seguro de la inteligencia de su pupilo, pues cuando se escuchó un gruñido, Ludwig se separó.  
-Feliciano, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el alemán menor, más que sorprendido, molesto.  
-Quiero ser detective,y me enseñaran aqui- respondió, Gilbert bufo, se dirigió a la cocina, los gatos lo siguieron pidiendo alguna otra cosa.  
-No...tú no quieres ser detective, ¿A que vienes Feliciano? y dime la verdad- exigió el rubio mayor, todavía estaban en la  entrada, Ludwig aún no invitaba al italiano, sin embargo, Feliciano entró mirando a todos los lados.  
-Tienes un bonito apartamento, nada que ver con el que teníamos, pero es bonito- inquirió, Gilbert se tenso, sabía que lo hacía a propósito, decidió seguir ignorante en la cocina.  
-Feliciano, este departamento no es mío, y te pido que no entres así- Gilbert suspiro, su novio era tan caballeroso, a diferencia de él que ya lo hubiera echado de una patada.  
-Así que...jamás volviste a hablarme, ¿Porqué?- Gilbert sintió el filo de la voz, algo andaba mal con el tipo.  
-Te lo dije, se terminó- inquirió Ludwig, Gilberto suspiro.  
-No lo acepto, quiero una verdadera razón- sostuvo el brazo de Ludwig, mientras Gilbert miraba la escena con un café en mano, Ludwig se desespero.  
-Te escribí una razón...ahora sal de aquí, esta no es mi casa- sostuvo Ludwig, mientras los gatos miraban al igual que Gilbert, la mirada café de Feliciano, se encontró con la rojiza de Gilbert.  
-Disculpe...¿Quién es usted?- pregunto, Gilbert sonrió para nada agradable.  
-Detective Gilbert Beilschmidt, unidad Interpol y dueño de esta casa- saludo, Feliciano abrió los ojos y luego miro a Ludwig.  
-¿Estas con él?, ¿Es tú nuevo amante?- reclamó, sus gritos ahuyentaron a los gatos.  
-Es...-  
-Dile que si- interrumpió Gilbert, llevando su taza al fregadero.  
-Ludwig, si sólo estas con él para subir de nivel...yo te puedo ayudar mejor-gritó, Ludwig suspiro, Gilbert alabó la enorme paciencia del rubio.  
-Feliciano, no estoy con él para subir de puesto, y si, es mi pareja- respondió, Gilbert sonrió aunque no lo vieran.  
-Ludwig eso es injusto, hace cuatro meses...prometiste que volveríamos- susurro, las lágrimas salían sin control, Gilbert río.  
-Yo te dije claramente que no volvería contigo, así que regresa a Estados Unidos, o donde quieras, pero no me sigas- con paciencia Ludwig tomo la maleta.  
-Ludwig hablemos por favor- exclamó, tomo del brazo de Ludwig, el rubio suspiro.  
-Vamos, hablemos, pero sal de aquí- Gilbert estaba sentado en la mesa, sintió la mirada de disculpa de Ludwig, este sólo lo miro y despidió con la mano, escucho el suspiro de Ludwig.  
Gilbert miraba los programas, apagó el aparato que más era ruido de fondo, que otra cosa, revisó su celular, para comprobar algunas notificaciones, sin embargo nada le interesaba, necesitaba saber que hacia Ludwig con aquel italiano, deseo que el tiempo se moviera más rápido, suspiro frustrado, jamás se había sentido así en parejas anteriores, esperaba que Ludwig no cayera en los encantos, era lo cruel de estar enamorado, eran los celos, que sentimientos más crueles, quería confiar en Ludwig, pero mil y un preguntas inundaban su mente, y cada una más negativa que la otra, sintió miedo del abandono.  
"Gilbert, esto no funcionará, eres demasiado posesivo".  
"Me gusta...pero estoy cansado"  
"Lo siento, pero tu carácter es un asco".  
Frases pasadas se colocaron en su mente, Gilbert avento el cojín, odiandose, no quería que Ludwig lo dejará, no quería que se fuera con él.  
"Maldita sea" pensó odiando el destruido corazón que le habían dejado, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que él no era alguien que deberían amar, pero soñar no costaba nada, por lo que pensar en que quizás Ludwig podía ser su pareja, aquel que podía soportarlo, aquel que podía amarlo, aquel que podía calmarlo, aquel que lo hacía sentir tan bien.  
Gilbert dejó de pensar, y se dirigió a su cama, decidió que se desconectaría, debía ser fuerte, debía de confiar, y si pasaba algo negativo, como siempre se encerraría en su orgullo y ego, construiría su huida como siempre lo había hecho, por que Gilbert podrá ser un excelente detective, pero en términos del amor, era un niño asustado que cuando las cosas empeoraban empacaba y se iba lejos del caos.En la tarde después de una gran siesta, hacia la comida y almuerzo para mañana, Ludwig aún no regresaba, los nervios lo devoraban, y empezó a sentirse triste.  
"No te adelantes" pensó, al terminar, empezó a comer, pues ahora no podía hacer mucho, pero aquellas sensaciones lo molestaba.  
La noche se presentó, y Ludwig apareció, su rostro decía que estaba frustrado y molesto, Gilbert miraba la televisión, lo miro entre sorprendido e indignado.  
-¿Qué te tardó tanto?- pregunto, Ludwig se sentó.  
-No...es una persona fácil- susurro, suspirando cansado.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Gilbert cambiaba los canales, sabía algo de Feliciano Vargas y la palabra rendirse no estaba en el vocabulario de él  
-Quiere ser detective y quedarse aquí- dijo, a Gilbert se le revolvieron las entrañas.  
-Supongo que tu respuesta para eso...fue la verdad pura y visceral- claro que eso es lo que hubiera hecho él, por que el siempre había sido una persona honesta.  
-Él no entiende así, tranquilizar y hacerlo entender lentamente- susurro más para él mismo que para Gilbert, aquello molesto demasiado al albino.  
-Entonces...estará bailando por aquí, cuando claramente no tiene ni oportunidad para ser detective y su única misión es estar a tu lado- aquello era verdad, tan pura y visceral.  
-Creo que eso es lo que quiere- bajo la mirada.  
-Y en vez de decirle las palabras correctas y aunque duela...tu decides que será mejor decorarlas, para no hacerlo sentir tan mal- acertó Gilbert, el ácido en la voz hizo estremecer a Ludwig, aquello iba por mal camino.  
-No...sólo- empezó a decir, pero Gilbert lo tomo del mentón, sus ojos escudriñaban a Ludwig de una forma cruel.  
-A sólo que pienses que todo puede volver a funcionar entre el y tú- presionó Gilbert Ludwig se alejó.  
-Claro que no- la voz se escuchaba enojada, pero Gilbert no le interesó aquel acto.  
-Claramente no se nota, sabes, no soy una persona que deja pasar esto fácilmente, te lo advertí- dijo apagando la televisión, Ludwig lo siguió con la mirada.  
-Eso lo se...pero- Ludwig no hablo, pero Gilbert suspiro.  
-Ni siquiera lo quiero como tu amigo, sabes, él no se rendirá fácilmente....así que te doy la opción de escoger- dijo se acercó a Ludwig.-Es él o soy yo-.  
-Yo ya escogí- agarró la mano de Gilbert.  
-No quiero palabras...- quitó su mano bruscamente- quiero actos- salió de la habitación, y se metió al baño, no dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, no lo permitió, sería fuerte hasta el final.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gilbert durmió sólo en su cama aquella noche, le dolió, pero debía de enseñarle a aquella bestia que aunque no quisiera, debía formar carácter fuerte.  
En la mañana listos para salir, Gilbert estaba en la puerta esperando a Ludwig, este tomo su mochila, el albino tomo la perilla pero antes de salir, Ludwig lo tomo del brazo, le hizo dar la vuelta y lo beso fuertemente.  
-Te enseñaré que ya tome una decisión- exclamó soltando a Gilbert, y saliendo calmadamente.  
-Mocoso- sonrió Gilbert, ambos caminaron para dirigirse a la oficina.  
Ludwig fue a la sala 3 pues Arthur le había dado la orden de que se presentará en aquella sala, pero su intuición de detective le decía que en aquel lugar estaba su oportunidad de demostrarle a Gilbert a quien había escogido.  
-Lenz, Buen día- al entrar la voz de Rómulo estaba lleno de júbilo,  mientras reía con Feliciano, ambos estaban sentados mirando sus celulares  
-¿Haré el caso sólo con ustedes dos?- pregunto mirando a ambos.  
-Si, yo tengo que enseñarle a Feliciano a ser detective, mientras te observo- aclaró el mayor, Ludwig sólo suspiro, salió de la sala dirigiéndose a paso decisivo a la oficina de Arthur, cuando se le permitió entrar, Ludwig observó al pelirrojo sentado tomando un delicioso té.  
-Lenz, ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto Arthur, estaba calmado, excesivamente calmado, lástima que lo molestaría.  
-Renunció- saco de su pantalón la placa, y de sus bolsillos sacó la identificación, dejándola bien alineada en el escritorio de Arthur.  
-No estoy de humor para chistes- aclaró Arthur.  
-Curioso, yo tampoco, así que renuncio- exclamó mirando atentamente.  
-¿La razón?-pregunto Scott tomando el té.  
-Me colocaron en un caso con Rómulo Vargas y Feliciano Vargas, ¿Puede haber una razón más fuerte?- pregunto en tono indignado.  
-Eres consciente que lanzaras a la basura el esfuerzo de Beilschmidt y lo más importante el dinero de los contribuyentes- exclamó el inglés subiendo un poco el tono de voz.  
-Si, soy consciente, pero me niego a participar en un caso, donde esta mi ex pareja y su abuelo, sólo me estarán presionandome para que acepte algo de ellos- igualó el tono, Scott lanzó un silbido.  
-Sabes...Lavate la cara y reflexiona, no aceptó la renuncia- ordenó Arthur, pero Ludwig suspiro  
-Yo renunció, y si salgo por aquella puerta es sólo para jamás volver- exclamó Ludwig, estaba apunto de salir, cuando entró Gilbert.  
-Oye... Este archivo no tiene foto- exclamó Gilbert, noto a Ludwig, y luego miro a Arthur.  
-Beilschmidt, ¿Me puedes decir por que Lenz esta renunciando?- pregunto Arthur, Gilbert miro con sorpresa al menor, pero este ni se inmutó.  
-¿Porqué estas renunciando?- exclamó molesto, Ludwig se tenso, pero se mantuvo firme.  
-Me colocaron en un caso con Feliciano y Rómulo, es más que obvia mi renuncia- informó, Gilbert miro a Arthur.  
-¿Y mi foto?- exclamó Gilbert, Scott sacó la foto, y se la entregó.  
-¿No le dirás nada?- pregunto indignado el inglés.  
-Su renuncia es obvia, ahora si me disculpan- salió de la oficina, detrás de él aquel pelirrojo, que sólo lo miraba con burla, Ludwig no alcanzó a ver su mirada de su mentor que siempre delataba todas sus emociones, pero siguió adelante.  
-Lenz, no aceptó tu renuncia- exclamó Arthur.  
-Soy un civil, no me puedes retener- aseguró Ludwig, en ese momento entró Rómulo con una mirada enojada.  
-Lenz, ¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto mirándolo, Ludwig regreso la mirada.  
-Renunciando- respondió paciente, sin inmutarse.  
-¿Qué?, estas loco, toma tu placa y olvida esa idea- exclamó con ira controlada.  
-No, no trabajaré con usted y Feliciano, sus intenciones son obvias y me niego rotundamente a trabajar- exclamó, estaba apunto de salir, cuando Rómulo lo tomo del brazo.  
-No tienes permitido hacer eso- exclamó- ¿Sabes cuanto se invierte en los nuevos?-.  
-Me doy una idea, pero no me interesa, ahora suelteme- dijo, su  voz era plana, con la molestia en un timbre.  
-Lenz, no te dejaré ir, si sales, no habrá nada para ti en la policía- amenazó Rómulo.  
-Me han dicho que sería un buen panadero, así que, que más da- dijo- el consejo no será nada feliz cuando sepan que un novato con buenas referencias, investigarán la razón de mi salida, y le hablaran a usted y a Kirkland para una explicación, pero eso hubiera pensado antes de utilizar el nepotismo y obligarme a trabajar con usted y Feliciano- exclamó.  
-Lleguemos al grano, ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?- Ludwig sonrió ante las palabras de derrota  
-Bien...en el caso que sea otro detective el que este a cargo- exclamó, mirando a Rómulo.  
-Beilschmidt no- ordenó.  
-No se que tienen contra él, pero si es así, ¿Qué tal el detective Kirkland?- sugirió.  
-Tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo de enseñar-  
-Bueno, Beilschmidt te puede hacer ese trabajo, mientras Arthur enseñaria a Feliciano, por que si se está gastando dinero de los contribuyentes, deben ser buenos detectives, sin ser consentidos- reprochó Ludwig mirando con enojo a Rómulo, aquellas palabras estaban demasiado directas  
-Aceptó, pero de vez en cuando andaré ahí, para vigilarte- Rómulo salió, Ludwig tomo su placa.  
-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- pregunto Kirkland, Ludwig miro al inglés, vio orgullo en su mirada.  
-Si y no me arrepiento- exclamó Ludwig, sonrió en ese momento,  Scott entró agarrando a Gilbert del brazo.  
-Maldita sea Kirkland, ahora ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cuando fue sentado, Ludwig estuvo a punto de irse, cuando Scott también lo detuvo y lo sentó.  
-¿Saben lo que han hecho?- pregunto, Gilbert suspiro.  
-No tengo la menor idea de que hablas, así que déjame ir- exclamó el albino, miraba de reojo a Ludwig, que parecía inmutable.  
-Beilschmidt cállate, ahora harás mi trabajo, mientras que yo cuido a un novato, y a un semidetective- aclaró Arthur.  
-Espera, ve más lento, no entiendo- aclaró Gilbert, y Arthur le contó todo.  
-Ludwig ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Gilbert enojado cuando la narrativa término.  
-Me dijiste que querías acciones, aquí lo tienes- exclamó Ludwig, se levantó- Ahora levanta los platos rotos, yo iré a ver el caso, detective Kirkland, lo espero en la sala 3- exclamó, su tono fuerte y de mando les dijo a los tres detectives que aquel rubio tenía demasiado potencial.  
Gilbert salió del regaño con las instrucciones de Kirkland para que se preparará, le entregó algunos datos a Kiku, nunca fue de descuidar al joven detective, de hecho ahora le había dado cada pista, pero se sorprendía de ver el potencial del detective japonés.  
-Ludwig, ha ido arriba, esta exaltado, me presentó a Feliciano, parecía que no se llevaban bien- dijo sacando algunos papeles, luego tomo las notas.  
-Si, bueno, algunos no terminan bien con sus exparejas- exclamó y subió, donde Ludwig siempre estaba, lentamente abrió la puerta y en silencio la cerró,  Ludwig hablaba por teléfono.  
-Yo no quiero a Feliciano, me arruina todo- exclamó, Gilbert levantó la rodilla dirigiéndola a las costillas de Ludwig, pero aquel niño agarró la rodilla, defendiéndose.  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto al alejarse, termino la llamada, y guardo su celular.  
-¿Crees que te vas a salvar por dejarme todo el regaño de Kirkland?- pregunto enojado, Ludwig suspiro .  
-No es mi culpa, y lo sabes, además, no quiero estar con Feliciano y Rómulo- confeso, luego miro a Gilbert- He elegido, y te prefiero mil veces a ti, que a él-.  
-Que lindo, pero hay mejores formas, aquello fue peligroso- exclamó Gilbert, mirando a aquel pollito, que ya parecía águila.  
-Pero funcionó, además no tienes ni derecho de criticarme- molesto Ludwig, luego miro a Gilbert con reproche- Se lo que haces, te estas arriesgando demasiado- murmuró.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto, se acercó a Ludwig, pero este se alejó, y con ojos decididos miro a Gilbert.  
-El caso Gibraltar- anunció, Gilbert se sorprendió.  
-No sabes nada, y ni siquiera lo menciones- exclamó enojado, pero el rubio no se inmutó.  
-Quires entregar la cabeza de Rómulo y Feliciano, no sólo su cabeza, si no, humillarlos- exclamó Ludwig, decidido, y Gilbert sintió su estómago caer, pero se tranquilizó, y se recargo en la barandilla.  
-Bueno, realmente es lo que planeó, pero aún me faltan piezas, así que sugiero que no hables...-mencionó, era cierto que quería la humillación, pero también quería descansar.  
-Eres maldad pura- exclamó Ludwig, su voz mostraba sorpresa, y admiración, pero Gilbert empezó a recordar.  
"Estas retorcido" la voz de Elizabeth salió de su memoria. "Que clase de horrible ser eres" aquella voz de Roderich, "Eres un maldito desgraciado" ahora era Iván, todos y cada uno de ellos lo habían llamado, así, y ahora el dolor se instalaba, pues a la persona que menos quería enseñar su horrible ser, ya lo había descubierto, sonrió descaradamente.  
-Vaya, tan tarde te das cuenta, pensé que eras más listo, me decepcionas- dijo escondiendo su voz rota por sarcasmos.- Soy lo que exactamente describiste, la personificación del mal- exclamó riendo, pero Ludwig lo atrapó, encerrandolo entre los brazos sostenidos por la barandilla.  
-Cuanta mentira, personificación del mal, no me hagas reír- Gilbert miro aquellos ojos azules, tan hermoso como la luz de la luna lo dejaba ver.  
-Quítate- dijo, pero la presión de Ludwig era más dura.  
-Admitelo Gilbert, jamás serás perverso, lo haces ver así, pero todo tiene su justificación- exclamó.  
-Ludwig, parece que tu no estas prestando atención, no soy un samaritano- se burló Gilbert, intentando empujar al rubio pero no lo logró, miro con sorpresa al menor.  
-Aquel caso, es el caso donde Rómulo hace renunciar a Fritzl- informó- Así obtuvo los favores del consejo, haciendo caer a Arthur para que Scott se sacrificada, por que aquel detective pelirrojo era una amenaza- exclamó, Gilbert se sorprendido- No soy idiota, lo único que quieres es que paguen la deuda-.  
-Creo que te subestime- aclaró Gilbert.  
-No eres buena persona, pero tampoco eres mala-sonrió Ludwig,  acercó sus labios a los de Gilbert, lo beso lentamente, grabando el sabor.  
-Eres más listo de lo que pensé, y estas avanzando demasiado rápido- subió su mano al cuello de Ludwig.  
-Tienes buen instinto- sonrió, acercó su nariz al cuello del albino- Jamás podré dejarte, eres mi adicción- comentó.  
-Que coincidencia, también lo eres para mi- incitó el mayor, recuperando aquellos labios adictos, aquella esencia exótica que lo mareaba, sintiendo aquellos músculos formados tensarse en sus dominios. -¿Como lo averiguaste?- pregunto.  
-Una bestia entiende a la otra- exclamó sonriendo, Gilbert abrazo a Ludwig, por fin, había encontrado a su otro mitad.  
-Te amo- susurro Ludwig, a su lado, Gilbert sonrió.  
-También te amo- exclamó, ambos se besaron, a la luz de la luna, pactando una promesa silenciosa.  
Gilbert sentía las embestidas de Ludwig mientras rasgaba la espalda, sin embargo el timbre sonó.  
-¿Quien?- pregunto Ludwig aún en los labios de Gilbert, ambos estaban en su habitación, disfrutando de su noche deliciosa, antes de empezar el trabajo.  
-Ignoralo, se deberá ir- murmuró Gilbert, atrayendo al menor, el timbre sonó con más fuerza.  
-Deberíamos- murmuró Ludwig, mirando a la puerta de su habitación.  
-No, no me dejes así- ordenó Gilbert, su mirada amenazadora, su voz con fuerza y orden, sus manos agarrando con fuerza los hombros de Ludwig, sus piernas agarrando con más fuerza al rubio, Ludwig sintió su orden en todo su cuerpo, se acercó al mayor besandolo, y olvido el timbre, siguió con las embestidas.  
Cuando ambos estaban satisfechos,  Ludwig miro su celular, había 30 llamadas de un número desconocido, aunque Ludwig sabía bien quien era, y ahora sabía quien había estado tocando el timbre.  
-Tengo hambre- dijo Gilbert, se levantó y fue a la cocina, Ludwig sonrió, notando como el hermoso cuerpo se movía, una fluidez única, un baile exótico para Ludwig.  
-Vamos, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- exclamó Ludwig, limpiando la zona, mientras Gilbert regresaba con un pedazo de pastel que tomo del mostrador, estaba apunto de lamer la crema batida de sus dedos, pero Ludwig tomo la mano y empezó a comer aquella crema.  
-Si, ahora me levanto y preparó algo- exclamó, colocándose su ropa, y así salió para preparar algo rápido.  
Al día siguiente Ludwig entraba a la sala 3 para empezar a trabajar, ahí vio a Feliciano, le sonrió, invitandolo a sentarse a su lado, sin embargo, se sentó del otro lado.  
-Abran los expedientes, rápido- exclamó Arthur entrando a la sala, Ludwig esperaba una tortura, pues aquello había sido su idea.  
-Vargas, dame la descripción de la foto- ordenó, Feliciano se puso nervioso y empezó a tartamudear, Ludwig le tuvo lástima, pero Arthur no.  
-Rápido, no tengo tiempo- exclamó con enojo, Ludwig levantó la mano, pero Arthur lo miro-¿Acaso esto es una clase?- pregunto irónico- Rápido Lenz, largate a la morgue a conseguir las anotaciones, mientras yo me encargo de Vargas-  
-Si señor- y con eso salió de la sala, iba a ir directo a la morgue, pero su adicción era más fuerte, así que fue a la oficina de Arthur, tocó la puerta y  entró, donde Gilbert estaba sentado detrás de la pantalla de la computadora, tecleando rápidamente.  
-Te sienta ser jefe- le dijo sentándose en la silla.  
-Si claro, esta es la última vez, odio el trabajo de escritorio, y aún debo supervisar a Kiku- exclamó.  
-Ya veo, pero...- fruncio el ceño- es mejor que lo que esta pasando en la sala-.  
-Si lo vi, dios...lo está matando, hasta siento un poco de lástima, pero...- miro la expresión de Ludwig- Así aprenderá que no es nada bueno para ser detective-.  
-Gilbert..¿Que pasó con Arthur y Scott?- pregunto curioso, muchos mencionaban aquel momento, hasta Kiku lo sabía, pero aquello era por Yao, Ludwig aún era ignorante, pero deseaba saber.  
-Fue...hace dos año, Arthur y yo habíamos acabado con la práctica, Fritzl ya se había retirado, y Arthur estaba tomando a su primer pupilo- miro la pantalla- Alfred F. Jones- inquirió.  
-¿El de la CIA?- pregunto Ludwig, Gilbert asintió.  
-Es un buen detective, pero algo torpe, no me enteré bien, pues yo entrenaba a Sir, pero recuerdo que Arthur había dado una pista que no debía a Alfred, luego este le contó a Rómulo, quien lo acusó de haber suministrado datos de casos que no debía- suspiro- Entonces el infierno empezó, Alfred era de la CIA, en pocas palabras no se le confiaba mucho y Arthur le había dado algunos datos, el consejo alarmado, pidió la placa de Arthur- exclamó- Lo curioso es que Alfred aseguraba que jamás le había dicho a Rómulo, no obstante, Alfred lo llevaron a Estados Unidos, y Arthur enfrentó al consejo sólo- recordó- el antiguo consejo era déspotas, y sólo humillaron a Arthur, Scott y yo estuvimos ahi viendo la humillación,  al día siguiente Arthur entregaría su placa, la sorpresa fue que en vez de entregarla, era nombrado jefe de la Interpol de Inglaterra, puesto que antiguamente era de Scott Kirkland- miro la pantalla y borro algunos errores.  
-¿Cómo se sacrificó?- pregunto Ludwig.  
-Me enteré que había hecho un trato con Rómulo, y este aceptó, aclaró que Scott siempre fue un cínico, nunca le tuvo  miedo a Rómulo ni a nadie, por lo que siempre estuvo en contra de las acciones del jefe Vargas- anunció,- quitarlo de ahí, le dio paso libre a Rómulo pata ganar más poder- confeso Gilbert, luego sonrió.  
-Igual es muy fuerte el tipo- exclamó Ludwig.  
-Si, jamás le he podido ganar, pero existen dos personas que lo han humillado en el ring- susurro.  
-¿Quien?- Ludwig se interesó en aquella información.  
-Yao y...- guardo silencio-  vete ya, Arthur ya está terminando- exclamó, Ludwig se levantó, beso rápido y  fuertemente al mayor, gozando del sabor dulce, amaba al albino, dependía demasiado de él, y al mismo tiempo era tan independiente, era extraño como se sentía entorno a Gilbert, pero deseaba que jamás se acabará.  
La tarde llegó, y Gilbert aún le costaba mucho trabajo los datos, escuchó la puerta abrirse, y entró Arthur respirando fuerte.  
-100...99...98...97- murmuraba, observo a Gilbert- Sírveme té- grito, Gilbert se levantó y empezó a servir el néctar del inglés.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Gilbert dejando el té a su lado, había aprendido a que temperatura y cuantas cucharadas de azúcar eran para el inglés.  
-Es terrible, ese niño no puede ser detective, no debería, y no quiero enseñarle, no puede- exclamó sobresaltado.  
-Bueno, entonces....¿Qué harás?- pregunto sentándose, mirando como Arthur se calmaba.  
-Lo sacaré del programa- aseguró, pero Beilschmidt ni siquiera tuvo que decirle que aquello era mala idea.  
-Llevalo a España, ahí son más benevolentes- exclamó pero Arthur negó.  
-No creo que ayude- suspiro derrotado, Ludwig entró sin saber que Arthur ya estaba en la oficina  
-Gilbert ...- mencionó pero guardó silencio abruptamente cuando observó al inglés.  
-Dime...¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto Arthur, Gilbert vio maldad en los ojos verdes de Arthur.  
-Encontraron un anillo en el estómago de la víctima, lo que me hace pensar que quizás, esta persona era un amigo despechado, eso explicaria la forma en que acomodo a la víctima, la chica estaba apunto de casarse, así que se puede decirse que este amigo no quería que se casará- exclamó Ludwig, Arthur suspiro.  
-Música para mis oídos, empiecen a interrogar a los amigos, saca la información, y no te lleves a Feliciano, cuando tengas un sospechoso, llámame- ordenó Arthur, Ludwig asintió.  
-Deberías estar feliz, eso fue claramente una adulación de Arthur- sonrió Gilbert a Ludwig que sonreía.  
-Después de ver a Vargas, felicitó tu juicio ante Ludwig, es y será un perfecto detective- exclamó Arthur, Gilbert sonrió.  
-Vaya, esto es novedad, déjame grabarlo-exclamó, intentando sacar su teléfono.  
-Ya...fuera los dos- dijo,  Gilbert y Ludwig salieron de la oficina.  
-Pero si es mi amigo Gilbert- un grito llamó la atención del albino, cuando dirigió la mirada al origen, vio a su amigo mexicano.  
-Pedro Flores....¿Qué te trae a este amargado lugar?- exclamó Gilbert abrazando al detective moreno, de la misma constitución que Gilbert, pero con la mirada más peligrosa.  
-Trayendo un nuevo recluta, es de México- exclamó, Gilbert se sorprendió.  
-Pues mira, Arthur no esta de buen humor, pero si eres tú, sabrá que hacer- exclamó Gilbert.  
-Me lleva, y yo aquí en la tormenta- chasqueo la lengua, pero miro a Ludwig-¿Quien es?- .  
-Este niño, es mi pollito que se esta volviendo águila,  el detective Ludwig Lenz, mi pupilo- presentó Gilbert, Pedro tomo la mano de Ludwig.  
-Un placer Detective Pedro Flores, la Interpol sección latino- se presentó Pedro, luego acercó a una joven de cabello negro, ojos de color café, y piel morena, se veía sencilla, pero todo buen detective detectaba la mirada afilada.  
-Está señorita, es María Hernández, mi pupila sacada de la policía mexicana-.  
-Mi tutor Gilbert Beilschmidt detective de la Interpol Internacional- presentó Ludwig a Gilbert.-Duculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿Es usted quien destrozo un cartel junto a los políticos corruptos de México?- pregunto inocentemente Ludwig.  
-Así es, y si no fuera por las políticas, ya estuvieran pudriéndose en la cárcel- el enojo se veía en los ojos del mexicano, pero pasó tan rápido que Ludwig se asombró  
-Vaya, he leído algunos de sus casos, es muy capaz, y muy contundente- Gilbert notaba la emoción de Ludwig.  
-Si, bueno mi moral están inquebrantable- informó el mexicano.  
-Flores..¿A que vienes?- la voz de Arthur era molesta.  
-Trayendo a mi aprendiz- aclaró el mexicano, Arthur estaba apunto de gritar, pero medito,  luego miro al mexicano y sonrió.  
-Flores, ven a mi oficina- exclamó el inglés, Pedro suspiro.  
-No me saldrá nada gratis- exclamó alejándose del grupo.  
-Creo que se que le pedirá, iré a ver a Kiku, mientras Ludwig ya sabes que hacer, lleva a María contigo, presiento que estoy adelantando trabajo- ordenó Gilbert, Ludwig y María miraron con sorpresa al albino, pero igual asintieron a la orden.  
En la sala, Ludwig había detectado a cada amigo de la víctima mientras María observaba, ambos compartían sus referencias mientras Feliciano apenas entraba, seguido de Arthur y Pedro.  
-Se harán unos cambios, ya no estare en el caso, me sustituirá Pedro Flores- sonrió, Pedro miro a todos.  
-Bien, yo estaré en este caso, para observar al pupilo de Beilschmidt, y enseñar a los dos nuevos- sonrió calidamente, pero Ludwig vio una mirada traviesa.  
-Bien, yo me voy- aclaró Arthur sonriendo y saliendo de la sala, Ludwig supuso que estaba tan feliz.


	13. La águila se alza al vuelo

Las mañanas de entrenamiento era sin duda cansadas, pero necesarias para la formación de los detectives, Gilbert estaba casi seguro de que Ludwig ya le podía ganar en algunos pasos, ya que aquel rubio entrenaba con horarios rigurosos.   
-Bien, iré al casillero para sacar la botella de agua- dijo el albino, Ludwig asintió, al llegar a su casillero, noto un sobre amarillo, al abrirlo, una nota con la fina letra de Scott se mostraba al principio, caso resuelto escribió, sin embargo un presentimiento lo hizo dejar el sobre, cerrar su casillero, y salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba atascada, por lo que salió por el otro lado, tendría que dar toda la vuelta al edificio, pero debía llegar pronto, por que Scott ya estaba haciendo sus travesuras.   
Cuando llegó al gimnasio, Gilbert vio con sorpresa como Ludwig estaba deteniendo la mano de Scott, y rápidamente con la pierna izquierda hizo caer al pelirrojo, este empezó a reír.   
-Gilbert, lo estás haciendo bien, pero....aún no es suficiente- aclaró golpeando a Ludwig, con pierna en el pecho, Gilbert suspiro, dejó que Scott hiciera lo que quisiera, por que era demasiado tarde para detener la pelea, pero se sorprendió mucho del nivel de Ludwig al responder a los ataques de aquel Kirkland salvaje, la voz de Pedro se escuchó.   
-¿A que juegas Scott?- pregunto, Scott se detuvo, mirando al mexicano, ambas miradas se encontraron, pero sólo la del mexicano mantenía una sonrisa atrevida.   
-No te metas Flores, quiero ver de que es capaz esta águila- exclamó, sin embargo Pedro subió al ring.   
-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto burlonamente, Scott suspiro, se encogió de hombro y salió del ring, Gilbert sólo miro el vibrar del cuerpo de Scott, la sonrisa pretenciosa de aquel pelirrojo.   
-Mejora mucho, algún día quiero probarlo muy bien- susurro, cuando pasó a su lado, Gilbert  sonrió, aquellas palabras era evidencia necesarios para saber que Ludwig cada día mejoraba en todo aspecto.   
-Hey, Gil, ¿Porque dejaste a tu  pajarito con ese loco?- pregunto Pedro, Ludwig bajo con él, también se veía feliz.   
-Tarde o temprano debe aprender de él, como yo- exclamó- Ya se defiende bastante bien- explicó dejando a Ludwig.   
-Si, noté que tu águila ya sabe volar- dijo el mexicano, y Gilbert suspiro, era obvio que Ludwig aprendía, ya no era un novato, ya se estaba volviendo un detective hecho y derecho.   
-Mañana entrena con Ludwig, le ayudará mucho- sugirió Gilbert siguiendo a Ludwig a  las regaderas.   
-Supongo que Pedro es el otro que puede vencer a Scott- dedujo Ludwig, Gilbert río.   
-Scott es salvaje, pero Pedro es otro nivel, no como Yao, pero sabe como sacarte del juego lentamente, ya lo verás mañana- sonrió Gilbert.   
Gilbert miraba como Ludwig platicaba con Pedro, María escribía algunos datos, mientras Feliciano estaba atrás siguiendo a los detectives.   
-Ya sabes, mañana Ludwig junto con María vayan a la  casa del sospechoso, busquen pistas- ordenó, Ludwig asintió, y María siguió al rubio.- Feliciano, ven, debemos interrogar al sospechoso número dos- dijo, pero observó al albino.-Gilbert, ve con Arthur, e informa de un futuro desplazamiento- ordenó Pedro, Gilbert miro con sorpresa a Feliciano que lo veía con enojo.   
-Bien, lo informaré- exclamó dirigiéndose a la oficina, tocó la puerta y entró, Kirkland mantenía su postura tranquila.   
-Beilschmidt, ¿Buenas noticias?- pregunto, sellaba algunos documentos.   
-Pedro dice que habrá un desplazamiento- dijo, Arthur colocó mala cara.   
-Tan mal, lo peor es que Rómulo no aceptará el desplazamiento- exclamó molesto.   
-Lo sé, pero...si Pedro lo dice, sabes que no hay más opción, hasta Rómulo lo debe saber- informó el albino.   
-Espero ya tengas todo para ese dia- dijo en voz apaciguada, Gilbert asintió, se levantó y salió de la oficina, mañana iría con Kiku a investigar un sospechoso del caso.   
-Quiero hablar contigo- Gilbert se molestó, miro al portador de la voz, aquel italiano con mirada determinada, lo siguió a un lugar más privado.   
-Devuelveme a Ludwig- fue la primera oración, Gilbert suspiro, observó la posición de Feliciano, escrito en cada movimiento la prepotencia,  colocó sus brazos cruzados.   
-No, además Ludwig me eligió, así que ya olvidado- señaló Gilbert.   
-Ludwig era mío, y lo tomaré de vuelta- amenazó, su mirada había cambiado a una de furia,  Gilbert lo azotó contra la pared.   
-Podrás intentarlo, pero no lo lograrás, él ya es mío- rugio haciendo flaquear la voluntad de aquel italiano, se alejo.   
-Haré todo lo que sea para que vuelva a hacer mío- la voz sonó más amenazadora, sin embargo Gilbert ni se molestó, se dio media vuelta, pero antes de perderse en camino, miro al italiano.   
-Te mordera la bestia- salió dejando al italiano, ahora  estaba molesto, e indignado, no había robado nada, dejó que Ludwig viniera sólo, aún así aquel italiano lo hizo sentir mal.   
-Gilbert- la voz de Ludwig lo sorprendió.   
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, luego sonrió-¿Estas feliz por trabajar con Pedro?- cruzó sus brazos indignado.   
-Te equivocas...- explicó Ludwig- Estoy super emocionado y feliz- río cuando vio el puchero de Gilbert, luego sacó unos dulces.   
-Ahora me has hecho sentir mal- inquirió, tomando los dulces- y estos dulces no ayudan-se quejó.   
-Lo sé, pero he descubierto que te amo, y no por lo que representas en mi carrera, sino por lo que me haces sentir- comentó, se acercó colocando la mano en el cuello del mayor, acercándolo, uniendo sus labios, un beso reconfortante para aliviar inseguridades y dudas.   
-Ahora, me has hecho sentir mejor- exclamó colocando sus manos en los brazos de Ludwig   
-Tú siempre me haces sentir bien, pero ahora Arthur esta gritando por ti- exclamó, Gilbert se tenso   
-Demonios, tengo que ir, espero verte en la noche, estoy ansioso por ti- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Ludwig suspiro.   
-Yo estoy ansioso ahora, pero esperaré- exclamó separándose, Gilbert siguió su camino.   
Arthur no era del tipo que se preocupaba por pequeñeces, pero verlo en el escritorio con la mano de Scott sobre la cabeza, le decía que quizás Gilbert no estaba prestando demasiada atención.   
-Gilbert, el consejo se reúne en una semana- informó, Gilbert sonrió, elevó su ego y seguridad.   
-Perfecto, todo estará listo para ese día- exclamó, tomo una galleta de la mesa, y salió de la oficina, Gilbert miro a Pedro dar unas últimas instrucciones a Feliciano, y lo dejó ir.   
-Bien, Gilbert, mañana será un día bueno- aclaro, Gilbert observó a Pedro.   
-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás?- pregunto, Pedro estudio el rostro preocupado, y sonrió.   
-Lo suficiente- dijo sacando algunos dulces, le dio unos a Gilbert y ambos caminaron al ascensor.   
Pedro era fiel a su palabra, pues ahora estaba peleando con Ludwig,  Gilbert siempre le gusto la forma en que se movía el mexicano, rudo y al mismo tiempo ágil, era bastante extraño, elegía que golpes regresar a Ludwig y que golpes dejarlos pasar, mientras Ludwig se cansaba de intentarlo con su propia fuerza, y así perdió la batalla.   
-Tienes buenos movimientos, pero....te falta más concentración, un mal hábito que debió enseñarte Gilbert- dedujo el mexicano, Ludwig río, Gilbert le lanzó la botella de agua.   
Gilbert paso por la zona de archivos, tenía que ir con Kiku a visitar al sospechoso, sin embargo las voces de Ludwig y Feliciano lo sorprendieron, se escondió detrás de un archivero, quería escuchar la platica.   
-él no te dará nada- reclamó el italiano, Gilbert suspiro.   
-Me está dando lo suficiente, ahora Feliciano, tengo trabajo- exclamó, Gilbert se sorprendió, Ludwig se escuchaba tenso.   
-Ludwig, yo aún te amo y no me rendirá, haré que vuelvas a mi- exclamó decidido, Gilbert que aún estaba en su escondite escuchó el gruñido.   
-Basta...si de alguna manera, Gilbert y yo rompemos, no volvería contigo, así que deja de insistir en algo que no pasará- exclamó fastidiado, escuchó el azote de pasos, noto como Feliciano y Ludwig se iban del lugar, Gilbert sonrió.   
En la tarde, Gilbert y Kiku subían las escaleras de un edificio que se veía abandonado, pero realmente las personas de bajos recursos vivían ahí.   
-Bien Kiku, ya sabes, venimos a arrestarlo, pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles, dispara a matar- ordenó Gilbert, el tipo era un loco había asesinado a varias personas, su muerte le haría un favor a la sociedad.   
-Si señor- dijo Kiku, Gilbert tocó la puerta.   
-Señor Roberts, la policía quiere hacerle unas preguntas- dijo, Kiku y Gilbert habían sacado sus armas, se escucharon sonidos se sorpresa, y Gilbert empujó la puerta hasta que se abrió, un hombre intentaba escapar por la ventana   
-Alto señor Roberts queda arrestado- exclamó Kiku y empezó a disparar para inmovilizarlo.   
-Jamás me atraparon malditos puercos- gritó saliendo por la ventana, llevaba una herida en el brazo, Gilbert se acercó a la ventana.   
-Vamos, no correrá tan rápido con esa herida- ordenó Gilbert, pero para su sorpresa, la habitación no estaba vacía, dos hombres salieron de las puertas adyacentes, aquello no era común, aún así disparó protegiendo al japonés, y sin embargo, la oscuridad lo alcanzó.   
Agradecía a Gilbert el mantenerlo en forma para largas carreras, el sospechosos se había escapado, pero Ludwig había corrido lo suficiente más rápido que aquel tipo, tecleandolo antes de llegar a la salida, Pedro lo alcanzó.   
-Bien hecho,- festejo, Ludwig empezó a leerle lo derechos al hombre mientras le ponía las esposas.   
-Después de este caso, ya serás un detective- exclamó Pedro, río mientras Ludwig se sonrojaba, el tono del celular de Pedro empezó a sonar, al sacarlo noto la llamada de Arthur.   
-Flores- contestó- Beilschmidt esta ¿Qué?- pregunto, Ludwig escuchó con atención, algo malo había pasada, cuando Pedro colgó, estaba pálido.   
-Vámonos Lenz, Beilschmidt esta en el hospital, le están haciendo una cirugía delicada, así que vayamos- exclamó Pedro, y Ludwig sintió que su corazón se detenía, empezó a respirar fuertemente, el recuerdo de su madre también lo invadió, el miedo y la desolación lo tomaron.   
-Hey imbécil, dijo que ya nos fuéramos- grito el sospechoso burlonamente, Pedro tomo al hombre y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, luego miro a Ludwig, que se veía aterrorizado.   
-María, lleva a este cabron a la estación, yo llevaré a Ludwig al hospital- ordenó Pedro, se acercó al menor-Tranquilo, Gilbert estará bien- calmó al rubio.   
-Yo...creo que debemos ir lo más rápido- formó aquella oración, pero las palabras parecían sin sentido, Pedro tomo su mano, y empezaron a caminar.   
Odiaba los hospitales, los peores recuerdos que tenía era en hospitales, sin embargo Ludwig debía ser fuerte, al llegar  Kiku los esperaba, tenía vendas en el brazo, y miraba con preocupación.   
-Honda, ¿ Qué pasó?- pregunto Arthur que llegó al mismo tiempo que Ludwig.   
-Una emboscada, fuimos por el sospechoso, se escapó el bastardo, pero dos hombres nos prepararon una trampa- exclamó el japonés, suspiró pesadamente.-No debí...-   
-No Kiku, tu hiciste todo lo que podías, esto suele pasar- dijo Arthur, los tres miraron la luz roja que indicaba que la cirugía aún estaba sucediendo.   
La luz verde apareció después de cinco tormentosas horas, Arthur fue el primero en pasar a ver a Gilbert.   
-No tengas celos, la relación de aquellos dos son como hermanos- dijo Scott, quien había llegado algunas horas antes, junto con Pedro.   
-Eso lo sé, sólo quiero ver que esta bien- exclamó el rubio, suspiro cuando por fin Arthur lo dejó pasar, tenía miedo, se sentía mal, se acercó a la camilla donde el albino estaba acostado, con muchas vendas,  tenía la mascarilla de respiración se acercó lentamente tomo con delicadeza su mano, le dio un tierno beso y empezó a llorar.   
-Por favor Gilbert, regresa a mi- dijo llorando, sintió un leve movimiento en la mano, miro a Gilbert que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, Ludwig sonrió, Gilbert estaba vivo, ya haba pasado el peligro, no había nada que temer, pero debía de encontrar al responsable de que su amado tuvieras dolor.   
Gilbert navegaba en un mar de recuerdos, miles y miles de imágenes lo abrazaban, tanto buenos como malos, y su último recuerdo en una pantalla grande apareció, era Ludwig llorando por él, estaba triste y Gilbert lo sentía, quería animarlo, quería consolarlo, pero no podía moverse, aún así sintió su cuerpo ir y venír, entrar y salir, no sabía donde estaba, ni que pasaba, solo sentía pequeñas pláticas, sonidos.¿Pedro?, ¿Arthur?, ¿Scott? Demasiadas voces estaban presentes, cuando por fin la luz lo alcanzó, se sintió  cansado.   
-Esta despertando- la voz de Ludwig se hizo presente, Gilbert sonrió,   
-Mira nada más, cinco días de vacaciones- escuchó a Arthur, ambos se escuchaban felices, Gilbert intento quitarse la mascarilla, pero Ludwig lo detuvo.   
-Llamaré a la enfermera- exclamó, y salió  de la habitación.   
-Primero, Kiku esta bien- informó, y Gilbert suspiro aliviado, como mentor debía proteger a sus pequeños- Segundo, has dormido durante 7 días- confesó, Gilbert abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que había dormido tanto, y como una alerta, rápidamente miro a Arthur, este sonrió.   
-Tranquilo, el consejo hizo renunciar a Rómulo, te contaré de aquello cuando te recuperes por completo- dijo, miró como  entró una enfermera seguido de Ludwig que mantenía un perfil cansado, pero sonreía de la forma más radiante que cegaba a Gilbert.   
Después de tres días de haber despertado, Gilbert estaba impaciente, ya quería salir de su cuarto en el hospital, la comida sabía asquerosa, y la cama era incómoda.   
-Gilbert, ya vine- entró Ludwig, su traje escondía un pequeño sándwich de pollo,  Gilbert agradecio internamente   
-Entonces....¿Como sacaron a Rómulo?- pregunto Gilbert, comiendo el sándwich, Ludwig abrió un refresco mirando a los alrededores para asegurarse que no estaba la enfermera cerca.   
-Scott y yo investigamos que los hombres que te tendieron la emboscada,  fueron contratados por Rómulo, pues sabía que estabas apunto de declarar en el caso de Gibraltar- mencióno Ludwig- cuando descubrimos la implicación, quería arrestar a Rómulo pero Scott me detuvo- dijo,   
-Debía pensar en algo cruel- razóno Gilbert tomando el refresco.   
-Si...entregó la cabeza de Rómulo- declaró Ludwig- En el consejo Rómulo fue humillado- suspiro.   
-Cosechas lo que siembras- dijo Gilbert aún comía su sándwich que a diferencia de la comida del hospital, era un manjar.   
-Scott no dijo nada de la emboscada, como el caso de Gibraltar era fácil de desarmar, utilizó la información de la emboscada para amenazar a Rómulo y que no negara nada del caso- medito un poco el asunto-parece que fue una venganza- exclamó.   
-Si, es justo como debía de ser- suspiro cansado, se acostó.   
-Me da gusto que estés bien- dijo, Gilbert le sonrió, le hizo señales para que se acercara.   
-Ven, te necesito- exclamó, Ludwig se acercó y junto sus frentes, se besaron tranquilamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al mayor.   
-Tuve tanto miedo Gilbert- empezó a llorar, Gilbert sonrió, su niño era demasiado sensible, lo había notado antes, su bestia era tan sensible cuando realmente amaba.   
-Tranquilo, no pasó nada, aquí estoy- consolo el mayor, acariciando la cabeza del menor, repartiendo besos en toda su mejilla.   
\- Lo sé- tenía una voz apagada, pero sabía que era por todo el tiempo que de seguro estuvo llorando, aún así Gilbert sonrió.   
-Te amo- beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Ludwig, sintiendo la sensación cálida.   
-Yo también te amo- respondió el rubio, dándole un tierno beso.   
Recibía visitas de vez en cuando, de Pedro, Arthur, Scott, cada uno le había llevado un regalo, hasta que apareció al que quería ver.   
-Kiku, me da gusto que estés bien- celebró Gilbert, el pequeño japonés estaba apenado.   
-Lamento provocarle problemas- se disculpó, Gilbert sonrió   
-No fue tu culpa, además me alegra saber que no recibiste ningún daño- exclamó, y vio entrar a Yao.   
-Hola amigo, te ves mejor- saludo el chino, Gilbert se sorprendió, pues lo último que sabía era que estaba en una misión de reconocimiento.   
-Hey, ya sabes, este albino es difícil de eliminar- aclaró.   
-Agradezco que hayas protegido a Kiku- comentó Yao, Gilbert sonrió.   
-Son nuestros novatos, me lo diste a cuidar, era obvio que no lo dejaría- exclamó, miro al detective japonés, y recordó aquella vez que estaba apunto de morir si no fuera por Yao y parecía que ambos habían pensado lo mismo, la nostalgia se veía en sus ojos.   
La salida se volvió lo mejor que le pudo pasar, había mejorado considerablemente sin embargo le dieron una semana de incapacitación, el cual sería ayudado por Ludwig en la recuperación, aunque se sorprendió, pues Arthur era un tacaño para pagar una semana.   
Al entrar a su casa, los gatos se empujaron sobre él, ambos lo habían extrañado, Gilbert sonrió calmado, los acarició y suspiro, aquellos momentos era su vida, pero tenía que vivirla tranquilamente, miro a Ludwig preparar la cena, tenían que hablar, Gilbert ya quería regresar a Alemania.   
Fue el paraíso descansar una semana completa, sin casos, aunque se sentía culpable por que Ludwig llegaba cansado, y todavía cuidaba de él, aún así tenía que regresar,  Gilbert regreso con pocas energías, y sin ganas de trabajar, pero debía ayudar a mantener los gastos, así que ahora estaba en la sala tres esperando su caso.   
-Buenos días- entró Scott, Gilbert supo que le habían devuelto su antiguo puesto, y a Arthur lo mandaron al consejo, Gilbert suspiro frustrado, él había preparado todo, había investigado y contratado para que investigarán los casos, y no recibió ni una rebanada de pastel, odiaba a los Kirkland, y se quejaria con Arthur, por que ni loco y menos apenas recuperándose le reclamaría a Scott.   
-Buenos días- contestaron los alemanes, pues Scott era más bastardo que Arthur, Gilbert rezaba por terminar ese trabajo e irse a Alemania, ya había hablado con Ludwig, y había aceptado asentarse en Berlín.   
-Bien, debemos atrapar a este bastardo que lleva 30 años prófugo- aclaró, ambos leyeron el historial, Gilbert se tenso, pues era su antiguo padrastro.   
-¿Esta en Londres?- pregunto mirandoa la última víctima, Scott asintió   
-Tiene más de 60 víctimas, de las cuales destacan Louis Beilschmidt- dijo y Gilbert se sorprendió   
-¿Me dejarán ver el historial de mi madre?- pregunto sorprendido, Scott sacó un sobre del cajón   
-Es todo tuyo- dijo, entregándolo, y Gilbert sintió emoción, tenía el archivo de su madre biológica, por fin tendría más datos de su madre.   
-También hay otra víctima- aclaró el pelirrojo- Julchen Lenz- dijo, y Ludwig se tenso.   
-Su misión ahora es atrapar a este bastardo escurridizo, haganlo en nombre de las 30 mujeres que murieron y las 30 que violó, además también por amor a sus madres- con eso Scott salió, dejando a los alemanes solos.   
-Vamos Ludwig tenemos que atrapar al maldito- ordenó Beilschmidt, su mirada era molesta, llena de odio, mientras Ludwig aún veía todos los casos, y el más reciente.   
-Vamos entonces- dijo saliendo de la sala para buscar más información.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es el primero que subo a esta plataforma, y mi más largo trabajo. Disfrútenlo, espero les guste


End file.
